Junjou Vampire
by Apailana
Summary: ¡RETOMADA! Yaoi AU. Semes y Ukes envueltos en un mundo de vampiros, ¿lograrán sobrevivir? Terrorist, Romantica & Egoist.
1. Prólogo

**JUNJOU VAMPIRE **

_¿El destino está escrito o somos nosotros quienes creamos nuestro propio destino, en cualquier caso, si el destino ya está escrito, no deberíamos luchar para algún día alcanzar nuestra felicidad? ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa felicidad solo la encuentras en medio del dolor? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando tú única felicidad está rodeada por sangre, agonía y muerte?... ¿cómo encontrar el amor en un mundo de vampiros si ni siquiera puedes sobrevivir a este?_

- Junjou Vampire -

**Prólogo: El crujir de sus vér****tebras**

Se encontraba tendido en su cama bajo las cobijas, esperando que fuera la hora de la cena, ya había anochecido y podía escuchar como sus sirvientes se apresuraban para tener todo listo.

A sus nueve años, Shinobu Takatsuki disfrutaba de una gran felicidad, con una familia que lo adoraba, sirvientes que lo consentían y una vida sin preocupaciones, aunque algunos dicen que nada es para siempre...

De pronto, y sin saber el porqué, Shinobu sintió un gran frio recorrer su cuerpecito; con ternura abrazó con fuerza el panda de felpa que tenía entre sus brazos y se metió aun más en las cobijas. Algo dentro de Shinobu le prevenía de que las cosas no estaban bien, era como si su instinto de supervivencia le pidiera a gritos que huyera, pero ¿de qué?

El menor no pudo más con su miedo y soltó un grito al tiempo que escuchaba algo dentro de su casa caerse y quebrarse; asustado corrió en busca de sus padres, escuchaba gritos por todas partes y eso no le gustaba, Shinobu tenía mucho temor. Con sus pies temblorosos, bajó las escaleras a paso lento y fue entonces cuando lo vio...

Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron como platos al ver la horrible escena que se presentaba en frente de él. El pequeño niño pudo ver como un hombre de tez pálida se acercaba con simpleza a su madre para partirle el cuello en dos y matarla. En ese momento, el corazón de Shinobu se detuvo al igual que su respiración, sus manos soltaron su panda de juguete y sintió un frio inmenso recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y su visión se nubló cubierta por sus lágrimas salientes... ese sonido, el sonido de las vertebras de su madre quebrándose se quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

Trató de reaccionar, de parpadear si quiera, pero su cuerpo no podía, el shock había sido terrible, ver morir a su progenitora había sido lo peor que le había pasado a Shinobu en toda su vida, sentía que se moría.

―Ma... mami ―dijo traumado cuando pudo recuperar el habla, grave error... al hablar, Shinobu había llamado la atención del asesino. Sintió como su corazón latía descontrolado y su piel se le erizaba en el momento en que el asesino posó su mirada en él; sabía que debía huir, ¡quería huir! pero sus piernas no le respondían y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no estaban solos, allí en la sala de su casa había otro ser de piel pálida junto... ¡junto al cadáver de su padre que yacía ensangrentado! Ahora habían dos asesinos de tez clara asechando al pequeño Takatsuki.

Shinobu quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba seca, su cuerpo paralizado y tembloroso no daba para más, jamás se había sentido tan aterrorizado en toda su vida. Con una velocidad sobrehumana, el asesino de su madre se acercó hacía él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía en frente. Vio como el asesino le dio una mirada siniestra y se caminó hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo, el pequeño niño asustado y aun sin comprender del todo la situación cerró los ojos resignado a su suerte.

Se supone que debería morir... pero algo lo salvó, o más bien alguien. Despacio abrió los ojos y pudo ver como una silueta misteriosa se enfrentaba a los que minutos atrás habían acabado con su familia. Shinobu no sabía cómo sentirse, en ese momento lo que más abundaba en él era el miedo, pero también la tristeza e incredulidad de haber perdido a sus padres; se vio distraído al ver a aquellos hombres pelear, aunque... en sí no podía ver la pelea, sólo de vez en cuando sus ojos lograban captar algo, era como si aparecieran y desaparecieran, pero eso al menor no le importaba en lo absoluto, él sólo quería despertar, despertar de esa pesadilla y volver a su realidad.

Pero algo andaba mal... aquel individuo que salvó al pequeño Takatsuki estaba perdiendo, la pelea era dos contra uno y la desventaja era bastante.

El niño se sentó en el suelo, bajó la mirada y con sus manos cubrió su cabeza, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzando a mecerse― mamá, papá ―decía con la respiración entrecortada, y lo único que quería era despertar de esa pesadilla. Estaba ajeno a la situación, sumido en su propio trauma.

―¡Miyagi! ―se escuchó de repente, y dos individuos entraron traspasando con un salto agraciado y ágil las ventanas de la mansión Takatsuki, ellos, de inmediato se unieron a la pelea sin reparar en el menor que los miró asustados, y pronto todo se tornó violento.

―¿¡Akihiko, Kamijou!? ¿Pero qué diablos hacen aquí? ―cuestionó aquel a quien habían llamado Miyagi, sorprendido pero concentrado por aquellos dos hombres que seguían atacándolo.

―¡Salvándote, baka! ―respondió Kamijou enfadado, y salió tras de Akihiko una vez que este se lanzó a la pelea en defensa de Miyagi.

Así pues los cinco hombres se fundieron en una pelea brutal, tres contra dos... el pequeño niño que había pasado a segundo plano sólo abrió los ojos para ver con horror como esos individuos de fuerza extrema y velocidad increíble desmembraban a los asesinos de sus padres, el menor no lo sabía, ni conocía el término, pero un sentimiento dentro de él había surgido al ver a ese tal Miyagi vengar a sus papás.

Una vez que la pelea terminó, los tres sujetos, Kamijou, Akihiko y Miyagi, que parecían conocerse se pararon frente a frente y se miraron con seriedad.

―Pero que idiota eres, ¿quién te crees al venir solo contra esos dos? ―cuestionó con agresividad un chico de cabellos castaños.

―Cállate Kamijou, bien sabes que el Clan del Norte tenía asuntos pendientes conmigo, tenía que vengarme o no tomarían enserio mis palabras ―alegó Miyagi, defendiéndose.

―¡Baka! Pudiste haber muerto, te crees muy hábil, pero ve, si no hubiéramos llegado... ―replicó el castaño, pero se vio de pronto interrumpido.

―Eso no importa, ya nos deshicimos de ellos ―inquirió el otro hombre, de cabellos plateados, con despreocupación y simpleza― lo que importa ahora es lo que haremos con el niño...

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, Miyagi se había olvidado del menor, y Hiroki recién lo había notado.

La piel de Shinobu palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir las miradas de aquel trío de hombres, y es que sus ojos eran... rojos. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba retrocedió un poco, alejándose de esos hombres que aunque no se acercaran, ya lo devoraban con la mirada.

―Yo me encargo... ―dijo con simpleza Kamijou, acercándose lentamente a Shinobu.

El pequeño Takatsuki sin saber exactamente el porqué, se sintió atemorizado con cada paso que el castaño daba hacia él.

―E-espera... ¿qué vas a hacer? ―dijo de pronto Miyagi, su voz se oía preocupada, más sin embargo su expresión se mantuvo seria, y Akihiko le dio una mirada suspicaz.

―Matarlo, por supuesto. ―respondió Hiroki y se acercó al pequeño, levantando una mano que iba directo a su cráneo.

―De... ¡detente! ―dijo rápidamente Miyagi, corriendo a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano y sosteniendo la mano de Hiroki.

―¡¿Pero qué te pasa imbécil?! ¿No pensarás dejarlo vivo? ¿Es qué quieres hacerlo tú mismo? anda mátalo.

El corazón de Shinobu se aceleró ante esas palabras y aun asustado y con lágrimas corrió como pudo, pero se vio detenido por el hombre de cabellos plateados, que lo sujetó de la cintura y lo levantó poniéndolo a su altura.

El niño de nueve años, se estremeció en sobremanera al contacto con aquel hombre, y es que su piel era extremadamente fría y su tacto había sido duro.

―E-él no es nuestro problema ―interrumpió Miyagi con un tono frio y dándole una mirada acusadora a Akihiko― no tenemos porque ocuparnos de él.

―Él sabe nuestro secreto, nos ha visto, no puede vivir ―dijo Akihiko en un tono frio― lástima, es tan lindo ―el hombre de cabellos plata acercó al tembloroso infante hacía su rostro, aspirando su aroma.

Miyagi apretó sus puños sin saber porque, sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo― He dicho que no ―le dijo a Akihiko, arrebatándole al menor.

Hiroki miró molesto la escena― Baka, ¡termina con esto de una buena vez y mátalo!

Miyagi lo miró con seriedad― ¡He dicho que no! ―sentenció fríamente― ¿O acaso... piensan contradecirme?

Ante esto, Hiroki sólo desvió la mirada, impotente; y Akihiko se volteó, indiferente.

Dicho esto, Miyagi, cargando al tembloroso niño en sus brazos, lo llevó a la cocina, donde estuvieron lejos de los otros. En el camino, acercó la cabeza del menor a su pecho, para taparlo y que así no viera los cadáveres desangrados de sus sirvientas y su hermana.

El menor se paralizó al estar siendo cargado como princesa por Miyagi... al igual que el otro individuo, Miyagi también se sentía frio, pero no sólo eso, su piel era demasiado suave, pero dura a la vez. El menor cerró los ojos y por un momento tuvo una pizca de tranquilidad en medio de tanta calamidad, aun así seguía asustado y las lágrimas salían en automático.

Miyagi sentó al niño en la mesa de la cocina― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó hincándose para quedar a su altura y colocando sus manos en las piernas del menor.

Tardo en responder, pero después de un rato asintió― Ta-Takatsuki ―le costaba trabajo hablar, su garganta le dolía de tanto llorar― Takatsuki Shinobu.

―Bien Shinobu ―dijo el mayor con seriedad― ponme mucha atención ―tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo― No debes hablar de esto con nadie, entendido, dirás que unos ladrones atacaron a tus papás y huyeron, no debes mencionarme, ni a mis amigos. ¿Entendiste, Shinobu?

A Takatsuki le gustó escuchar su nombre de labios del mayor; y aunque le asustó su mirada roja, en cierto modo le atraía, sus ojos color miel se sentían magnéticamente ligados con esas orbes rojizas.

Así, se armó de valor y habló―¿Qué eres? ―preguntó Shinobu en un susurro.

El mayor lo miró fijamente, normalmente hubiera matado a aquel que lo cuestionase de esa manera, pero con ese niño era diferente, algo dentro de él le impedía matarlo...

― Un vampiro ―respondió Miyagi con simpleza esperando terror del niño, pero él ni se inmutó.― ¿Prometes no decir nada?

El menor asintió sin saber por qué, pero seguro de su promesa.

Dicho esto, el ahora reconocido vampiro Miyagi se retiró con sus camaradas sin decir nada, dejando tras de sí a un traumado niño.

Un traumado niño que jamás olvidaría ese día, ese primer encuentro con You Miyagi, ese primer encuentro con el mundo de los vampiros y sobre todo el crujir de sus vértebras.

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad no muy lejana...

―Etto, nii-chan ¿los vampiros existen? ―preguntó un inocente TakahashiMisaki de tan sólo diez años de edad.

―¿Pero qué dices Misaki, acaso has soñado con uno? ―le dijo Takahiro con una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos.

―Sí, nii-chan, soñé con un vampiro ―respondió Misaki animado― ¡soñé que me enamoraba de un vampiro!

_Y este era sólo el comienzo..._


	2. Atracción Sangrienta

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**Atracción Sangrienta**

Era una madrugada invernal, podía sentir el suelo frio bajo sus descalzos pies; abrió su ventana y tras ella pudo observar la Luna, grande, casi redonda, seguro que en pocos días estaría llena. Al mirar la noche, tenebrosa y solitaria, se vinieron a la mente de Shinobu Takatsuki los recuerdos de aquel día, aquel fatídico día en que a manos de sanguinarias creaturas perdió a su familia, habían pasado ya siete años y desde entonces ya nada fue igual...

Por desgracia, Shinobu podía recordar aquel día con total claridad, y esas memorias no eran agradables, eran terroríficas, cuanto no daría aquel chico por olvidar aquellos momentos...

"_¿Qué eres?"... "Un vampiro" _Jamás podría describir lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, fue como una sensación de frialdad dentro de todo su cuerpo; y aunque a sus nueve años, poco o nada sabía de los vampiros, algo dentro de sí le previno que eso era peligroso. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años de edad, conocía el significado de la palabra, después de todo había pasado los últimos siete años investigando sobre los vampiros, leyendo libros, buscando en internet y recopilando toda la información que le fuese posible para encontrar alguna respuesta que le explicase que fue lo que pasó aquella noche, ¿quiénes mataron a su familia? ¿Por qué los atacaron de esa forma? Y lo más importante... ¿quién era Miyagi, y por qué su recuerdo lo hacía sentir de _esa_ manera?

Con temor, Shinobu rodeó su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, estremeciéndose con los recuerdos de su pasado, aquel pasado que quería borrar, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, el triste dormitorio del internado en el que había sido recluido.

Hace siete años, después de la muerte de su familia, Takatsuki Shinobu fue enviado a un Internado de élite para varones en el norte de Japón: El internado Marukawa, que a pesar de tener adelantos tecnológicos, buena educación y prestigio, era más bien rústico, como una clásica edificación antigua en medio del bosque, con montañas rodeándolo y apartado de la civilización; no obstante, era ahí el lugar donde prestigiosos empresarios y burócratas de Japón enviaban a sus hijos para que recibieran la mejor educación.

Shinobu suspiró, por supuesto que no le gustaba ese lugar, él quería ser libre, pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo de serlo... desde la muerte de sus padres, no había conocido otro hogar más que el Internado Marukawa, y sabía que afuera de este le esperaba un mundo distinto, llenó de peligros y quizá... vampiros.

Con las manos temblorosas, cerró la ventana y bajó las cortinas, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar tras ellas. Después de divagar un rato, el chico de cabellos miel al fin se metió a su cama, pero no podía dormir, había algo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño...

―Miyagi... ―una suave palabra, cargada de miedo y sospecha. No había día que el menor no se preguntara qué había sido de aquel misterioso hombre que le salvó la vida... ¿acaso Miyagi tenía que ver con la muerte de su familia? No, seguro que no, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar aquella idea, después de todo Miyagi lo había salvado... ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres que acompañaban a Miyagi? ¿Eran realmente unos vampiros? Y pese a todo, pese a que la razón le dictaba lo contrario, él no tenía duda del carácter sobrenatural de esos seres. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, como aquellos hombres no eran normales... su piel fría, su velocidad sobrehumana, ¡sus ojos!, vampiros, eso eran, y eso le asustaba, aunque de la misma forma le atraía. Shinobu tenía muchas dudas, pero estaba seguro de algo... costase lo que costase, él iba a encontrar todas esas respuestas que su corazón necesitaba, Shinobu estaba decidido a encontrar la verdad.

Después de tantos pensamientos, el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y sintió su cuerpo adormilarse... estaba por quedarse dormido cuando de pronto sintió como con brusquedad unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo...

―¡MI-SA-KI! ―gritó furioso al tiempo que abría sus ojos para mirar a su molesto compañero del dormitorio de al lado: TakahashiMisaki. Dos años llevaba ya Shinobu en el internado cuando Misaki ingresó, y desde entonces -pese a la resistencia inicial de Takatsuki- se volvieron mejores e inseparables amigos―. ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces aquí, Takahashi! ¡No ves que trato de dormir!

―Etto... Shinobu-kun... ―trataba de explicar nervioso un niño de ojos verdes― yo...

―¿Ahora qué Misaki? ―preguntó enojado Shinobu, separándose del abrazo del recién llegado y encendiendo una lámpara.

―Yo, yo, lo siento, tuve una pesadilla y... no quise estar solo... ―Misaki podía sentir el color escarlata invadiendo sus mejillas― etto, ¿puedo quedarme... contigo? ―preguntó con timidez mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos miel de su compañero.

Shinobu resopló y después de un rato asintió― Esta bien, ¡pero sólo por esta noche! ―ese _sólo por esta noche_ era lo que a diario Shinobu le decía al castaño que siempre inventaba un pretexto nuevo para dormir con su amigo.

―¡Gracias, Shinobu-kun! ―decía animado el castaño mientras se metía bajo las cobijas y abrazaba a su compañero.

―¡Quita las manos de ahí, Misaki! ―le decía gruñón Shinobu, para segundos después soltarse ambos a reír― ¡Shhh!, no hables fuerte Misaki, o nos descubrirán.

―Está bien ―respondió quedito y entre risitas el chico de ojos verdes― Shinobu-kun, gracias por cuidarme ―le dijo Misaki mientras bajo las cobijas entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de Shinobu.

―Ya duérmete Misaki ―dijo Shinobu al tiempo que soltaba la mano de su amigo y le daba la espalda para acomodarse en la cama y apagar la luz.

―Buenas noches Shinobu-kun, te quiero ―dijo Misaki, después abrazó tiernamente a Shinobu por la espalda y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>You Miyagi lo recordaba muy bien, después de todo una de las ventajas de ser vampiro era la buena memoria... esa noche, hace siete años, había decidido que era el momento de triunfar, el momento de su venganza, pero en vez de eso, fue el momento de su más grande derrota...<p>

Nagisa... ese nombre, era el nombre de la única compañera que había tenido durante sus primeros veinte años como vampiro, y que en una mala jugada del destino le había sido arrebatada...

Nagisa era su hermana, su hermana de sangre, el único familiar que recordaba de su vida como humano y la única compañía que llegó a apreciar durante su vida como vampiro, Nagisa, su hermana mayor, le había sido arrebatada por ellos: el clan Sokibara del Norte. Y durante casi un siglo había planeado cautelosamente su venganza... es por eso que le resultó tan frustrante el no poder concretarla, ¡tantos malditos planes y al final no pudo lograr vengar la muerte de su hermana! Y todo por él, un pequeño niño humano que con su sola presencia había arruinado todo al punto de casi hacerle perder la vida.

―Shinobu... ―dijo su nombre con molestia. Ese niño, esa pequeña pieza, no estaba dentro de sus planes, jamás pensó que un humano tan débil pudiera arruinarlo de tal manera. Fue el olor de Shinobu lo que inicialmente lo distrajo de su objetivo, ese dulce olor al cual le sumaba el tentador aroma de la sangre recién derramada de la familia Takatsuki; y de hecho había sido toda una proeza para su autocontrol el no abalanzarse en ese mismo instante sobre el niño y beber su sangre, pero no, en esos momentos tenía otros objetivos: matar, vengarse y ganar. No obstante la batalla había sido difícil, y al final habían sido Hiroki y Akihiko quienes habían matado los otros vampiros: Alek y Paul, dos vampiros provenientes del Clan del Norte, aquel clan que en el pasado le habían arrebatado a su hermana.

―Maldición... ―dijo Miyagi, cuanto le hubiera gustado ser él quien diera este paso inicial de su venganza―. Maldición, estúpido niño. ―Miyagi no pudo evitar dar un gruñido, furioso, como sólo los de su clase pueden hacerlo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que en estos momentos lo odiaba, no podía olvidar a aquel infante, después de todo desde el principio se sintió atraído a su sangre, a él... no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero algo le impidió matarlo, hubo algo que le impidió dejar que Hiroki lo asesinase.

―Bueno, al menos supo mantener el secreto... ―se dijo Miyagi a sí mismo, obviamente no iba a confiar en un niño de nueve años, de hecho, desde ese día, hace siete años, lo había mantenido vigilado, cuidando que no rompiese ese sangriento pacto, cuidando que no rebelase su verdadera identidad como vampiro... porque de ser así, tendría que matarlo.

―Otra vez pensando en el mocoso... ―interrumpió de pronto una voz muy conocida... Usami.

Miyagi no respondió, sólo le dio una fría mirada a su compañero de cabellos plateados.

―Hmmm, déjame adivinar, de seguro desde el principio te sentiste atraído por su sangre ―le dijo Akihiko en un tono burlón―. Aunque bueno, no tienes de que quejarte, ahora te pertenece.

―Hmmpp ―exclamó Miyagi y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Akihiko.

―Lo sabes, lo sabes Miyagi ―exclamó― Sabes perfectamente que cuando un vampiro salva de una muerte segura a un humano, en ese momento la sangre del humano pasa a ser propiedad del vampiro... ―Usami miró suspicazmente a Miyagi― Así que... ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

―¿Hacer qué...? ―cuestionó Miyagi tensando su mandíbula.

―Beber su sangre... de ese niño... Shi-no-bu ―respondió Akihiko con una sonrisa de lado.

―Eso es algo que no te importa. ―el vampiro de cabellos azabache apretó sus dientes, enojado.

―Claro que importa ―dijo Hiroki, interrumpiendo la escena― ese mocoso sabe lo que somos, y sí dice algo esta vez no me detendré en matarlo.

―A tus asuntos, Kamijou ―le dijo Miyagi dándole una mirada espeluznante.

―Déjalo ―intervino Akihiko― Hiroki sólo dice la verdad; sí el niño dice algo, deberá morir.

―El mocoso no dirá nada ―les recalcó alterado Miyagi― lo he mantenido vigilado estos siete años y jamás ha dicho nada, aunque...

―¿Aunque qué? ―intervino con rapidez Hiroki, frunciendo el seño.

―Me molesta la relación que tiene con el otro mocoso... Misaki. ―al decir esto, Miyagi pudo notar como Akihiko le daba una mirada extraña y sarcástica y Hiroki soltaba un gruñido.

* * *

><p>―¡No puedo creer que nos reprobaron! ―exclamó Misaki mientras pegaba su cabeza contra una de las mesas de la biblioteca escolar.<p>

―¡No puedo creer que me reprobaron por pasarte las respuestas del examen! ―le dijo Shinobu mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

―Aaahh, esto es horrible, si no mejoro mis calificaciones no pasaré de año ―decía dramático Misaki― necesito aprobar, no quiero decepcionar a Takahiro ―Misaki pudo observar como su amigo bajaba la mirada, le dolía verlo así, porque aunque él había perdido a sus padres, sabía que Shinobu había perdido a toda su familia, lo cual debía ser horrible― etto, Shinobu, yo...

―Está bien. ―dijo con simpleza Shinobu.

―Shinobu-kun, ¿me ayudarás a estudiar para el próximo periodo? ―preguntó mirando a su compañero con sus profundos ojos verdes.

―Claro, es muy fácil Misaki... ―respondió Shinobu, desviando la mirada y concentrándose en los libros de su alrededor.

―¡Aaahh! ―exclamó Misaki con alegría mientras abrazaba a su compañero― es bueno tener un amigo tan inteligente como tú.

Shinobu se soltó del abrazo del castaño y caminó como en automático hacía un estante de la biblioteca, tomó un libro de pastas rojas y lo depositó en una mesa, sentándose a hojearlo.

Misaki pudo ver el título de la cubierta del libro.

"_Demonios de Sangre"_

―Etto... ¿otra vez con eso? ―preguntó Misaki.

―¿Qué, no me digas que dejaste de creer ya? ―Shinobu le dio una sonrisa nostálgica a su amigo, el cual correspondió con un abrazo. A veces lo olvidaban, pero la verdad es que su amistad había surgido inicialmente por la atracción que ambos niños sentían a esas misteriosas creaturas conocidas como vampiros, y aunque Shinobu nunca dijo nada que pusiera en riesgo su promesa, al menos se sentía relajado al saber que Misaki al igual que él creía en la existencia de esos seres.

―¿En qué piensas, Shinobu-kun? ―preguntó Misaki con ternura mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos a su amigo.

―En nada... ―Shinobu estaba pensativo, como si su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero su mente en otro lado― Misaki, al rato te veo, tengo cosas pendientes ―dijo alejándose y saliendo a prisa de la biblioteca.

Misaki pudo ver como su amigo salía corriendo― Shinobu-kun... ―susurró mirando con preocupación cómo se alejaba.

Shinobu corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos del internado y al llegar a su habitación, se encerró con llave en esta. Se agachó bajo su cama y de allí sacó una caja de aspecto antiguo, le retiró el polvo que tenía encima y la abrió dejando ver su contenido: eran un montón de fotos y cosas viejas, Shinobu buscó en la caja hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba...

―Lo tengo... ―dijo el chico mientras guardaba un pequeño objeto en su mochila.

Shinobu sonrió para sí mismo y salió de su habitación después de ordenarla. Se dirigió entonces a los jardines del internado Marukawa y con cautela, buscó una barda bastante conocida para él, dicha barda tenía un agujero en la parte inferior, por el cual Shinobu pudo salir.

Una vez afuera de su escuela, Shinobu miró el bosque a su alrededor y sonrió―. Soy un genio ―dijo para sí mismo.

Durante años, Shinobu Takatsuki había estado planeando una forma de localizar a los vampiros que años atrás lo salvaron, pero simplemente le parecía algo imposible... todas sus investigaciones le indicaban que aunque para un vampiro era fácil rastrear a un humano, sería improbable que un humano pudiera localizar a un vampiro... Shinobu estaba seguro de que si al menos pudiera contactar con algún otro vampiro, este podría llevarlo hasta Miyagi, sabía que era una situación riesgosa, de hecho le provocaba mucho miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar a Miyagi y pedirle que se hiciera responsable, y después de todo no tenía nada que perder puesto que siete años atrás ya lo había perdido todo... el problema era que no sabía cómo contactar con vampiros.

Fue hasta esa mañana cuando por fin, gracias al atolondrado de Misaki, pudo encontrar una solución coherente a su problema, al fin había encontrado una manera de contactar a un vampiro... una trampa. Shinobu estaba decidido a poner una trampa que atrajera a algún vampiro, él sabía que las leyendas decían que el bosque alrededor de Marukawa era visitado por demonios sobrenaturales como brujas o _vampiros_, por lo que ahí sería un buen lugar para poner una trampa... y para poner una trampa necesitas un cebo, y Shinobu conocía a la perfección que era esa única cosa que atraía a los vampiros...

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el laboratorio de química, y de pronto, Misaki Takahashi soltó el tubo de ensaye en el que trabajaba. Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el cristal quebrándose. De pronto, sintió como un frio en su cuerpo, algo dentro de sí le prevenía, era una mala corazonada, sabía que algo andaba mal...― Shinobu-kun ―susurró preocupado.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinobu miró su celular, pudo ver llamadas perdidas de Misaki, pero no le dio importancia y apagó el dispositivo.<p>

Con decisión, caminó hacía un lago que se encontraba a unas millas del internado, una vez allí, se sentó cerca del agua y sacó de su mochila la pequeña pero mortal daga que había guardado. La miró con sus ojos miel, era filosa, lo podía notar, había pertenecido a su padre y era de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su familia.

―Miyagi... ―dijo y con esas palabras se llenó de valor para realizar lo que tanto deseaba, estaba asustado, pero en su mirada había decisión.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, se llevó la daga a la muñeca y la deslizó, abriendo su piel... pudo ver como a penas con el contacto la sangre brotó. Al principio, cerró los ojos, pues ese color rojo le asustaba, le hacía recordar la muerte y el dolor de su pasado... pero después de un rato el miedo se disipó al sentir como la vida se le iba por las muñecas.

En ese momento, le pasó por la mente lo que había oído sobre personas que se suicidaban cortándose las venas... en cierto modo lo comprendió. Shinobu sentía como con cada gota de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, también lo hacían sus problemas y temores, era como liberarse... y quiso más.

Ya al borde de la inconsciencia, tomó la daga de su padre y se hizo más cortes en sus brazos e incluso uno pequeño cerca del cuello.

―¡Vampiros... vengan a mí! ―dijo, aunque fue casi un susurró debido a que la fuerza se le estaba yendo del cuerpo junto con su sangre derramada.

* * *

><p>Hiroki soltó un gruñido al tiempo que Akihiko apretaba ambos puños, los dos se voltearon a ver.<p>

―Ese mocoso... ―dijo molesto Akihiko.

―¡¿Miyagi? ―inquirió preocupado Hiroki.

Ambos escucharon los rápidos pasos del vampiro mayor que de repente apareció, sujetándolos a ambos del cuello― ¿¡Pero qué diablos sucede aquí! ―les preguntó furioso Miyagi.

Akihiko rugió por lo bajo― Tu mocoso... tu mocoso que está derramando sangre.

Hiroki miró a ambos vampiros con el semblante entre preocupado y molesto. ―_Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando... ―_pensó.

―Maldición ―dijo Miyagi tenso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a esa sangre que lo llamaba.

―¿Acaso piensas ir? ―le dijo Hiroki alterado.

Miyagi volteó y les dio una mirada a sus dos compañeros ―Por supuesto que iré y ni se les ocurra intervenir, ¡no los quiero cerca! ―dijo y después se alejó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la sangre de Shinobu que lo llamaba.

Hiroki lo miró confundido y alterado, Akihiko sólo se dio la media vuelta sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

* * *

><p>―Idiota, niño idiota ―decía Miyagi, mientras corría con una velocidad sobrehumana hacía el olor de la sangre de Shinobu, la distancia era larga, tardaría al menos veinte minutos en llegar, y eso sí usaba toda su velocidad. El vampiro se apresuró, el olor de la sangre era cada vez más intenso, y eso que no estaba cerca, sabía que Shinobu era un débil humano y que no podía perder tanta sangre, además... <em>alguien<em> más podría olerlo.

* * *

><p>Shinobu se desvaneció, cayendo al duro suelo. Quiso levantarse, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Sentía como se le iban las energías junto con su sangre, y fue cuando sintió miedo. Su vista se tornó borrosa y pensó que ese era el final―. Mi... ya... gi ―dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para después caer inconsciente.<p>

* * *

><p>―¿Usami, crees que debemos quedarnos aquí? ―preguntó Hiroki algo alterado.<p>

―Miyagi te dijo que no te movieras ―le contestó Akihiko con autoridad.

―Pero... ¿no crees que debamos ir? ―inquirió Hiroki.

―No, no iré. ―sentenció Usami Akihiko...― el olor de la sangre será muy intenso, no creo poder contenerme.

Hiroki abrió grandes sus ojos color escarlata y miró a su compañero―. ¿Crees que estén bien?

―Lo estarán... ―dijo Akihiko― mientras nadie más que Miyagi toque la sangre de ese niño todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Corría a toda velocidad, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco... el olor de Shinobu era demasiado fuerte, la nariz y garganta le ardían, Miyagi sentía una sed y deseo incontrolable.<p>

―Maldición... ―susurró. La sangrienta atracción que sentía por la sangre de ese infante era demasiado fuerte. Como pudo, se contuvo y dejó de respirar, después de todo, su inmortal cuerpo no dependía del oxígeno. Agarró fuerzas, y una vez más calmado continúo su camino, hasta que al fin pudo vislumbrar a Shinobu...

No podía describir lo que sintió al ver a Shinobu en ese estado... tendido sobre el suelo y desangrándose al borde de la muerte. Estaba enojado, pero también preocupado...

A paso lento se acercó a la figura inmóvil de Shinobu_― Imbécil... como te atreviste... yo soy el único que puedo derramar tu sangre._

Apretó sus puños, el olor era muy intenso... pero había algo dentro de sí que le impedía abalanzarse sobre el niño y beber su sangre. Utilizando su autocontrol, adquirido en más de un siglo de vida vampírica, se armó de fuerzas para no beber la sangre del menor y así, una vez controlado, se acercó a él, desde hace siete años no había estado tan cerca del niño que ahora era un adolescente.

―Tu sangre es sólo mía, tú eres mío.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>02Abril/2012**

Aquí esta el primer capítulo. Las historias de los personajes se irán develando conforme avance la historia, trataré de ir llenando todos esos huecos y dudas que quedan por ahí.

Gracias a **YukiTsuki**, **gore-chan**,** eclipse total** y **luxie-chan** por sus comentarios, me encantaron y me hicieron muy feliz, ¡gracias a todos los que leen!

Bueno, pues el próximo capítulo se llamará Vampire Minimun, ya se imaginarán de que puede ser *o*

Nos leemos pronto.

_**Apailana***_


	3. Terrorista

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**Terrorista**

A paso lento se acercó a la figura inmóvil de Shinobu_― Imbécil... como te atreviste... yo soy el único que puedo derramar tu sangre._

Apretó sus puños, el olor era muy intenso... pero había algo dentro de sí que le impedía abalanzarse sobre el niño y beber su sangre. Utilizando su autocontrol, adquirido en más de un siglo de vida vampírica, se armó de fuerzas para no beber la sangre del menor y así, una vez controlado, se acercó a él, desde hace siete años no había estado tan cerca del niño que ahora era un adolescente.

―Tu sangre es sólo mía, tú eres mío.

...

No soportaba el olor de la sangre, era muy fuerte, le atraía en sobremanera, después de todo le pertenecía... pero ese ahora no era el punto, Miyagi sabía que debía detener la hemorragia o de lo contrarío podrían pasar dos cosas: el niño moriría desangrado o él mismo terminaría bebiendo esa preciosa sangre.

Miyagi dejó de respirar, después de todo su cuerpo inmortal no necesitaba del oxígeno; pero aun así, podía ver el líquido rojo llenando al niño, por un momento pensó en sumergirlo en el lago que tenían en frente, pero lo consideró muy peligroso, si la sangre se esparcía podría atraer la atención de la gente o hasta de más vampiros... así que sin más remedio, se quitó su camisa quedando su pecho desnudo y la rasgo para formar tiras con las que vendó a Shinobu haciendo presión en ambos brazos para tratar de detener la sangre.

―¡Kuso...! ―dijo al tiempo que miraba al menor, su rostro pálido e inconsciente, su delgado cuerpo cubierto de sangre era tan tentador...

Dudo en que hacer, no es que quisiera llevarlo con él, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí, podría morir o alguien podría matarlo antes de morir y entonces le preguntarían el porqué de sus acciones y el secreto de Miyagi estaría en peligro... al final decidió llevarlo con él a la mansión, y una vez allí pensaría en una solución más coherente. Sea el destino o no, Miyagi jamás pensó en lo que hubiera sido la solución más adecuada: matarlo ahí mismo... al menos eso era lo que cualquiera de su especie hubiera elegido de encontrarse en la misma situación.

Y así, siendo un vampiro diferente que se preocupaba por un insignificante humano, lo tomó en sus brazos y corrió con él de regreso a casa... apresuró la velocidad al ver que aunque había disminuido, la sangre seguía fluyendo.

Mientras corría, Miyagi Yō era consciente de lo mucho que había mejorado su autocontrol después de tantas décadas, en el pasado no habría podía resistirse ante este niño que tan generosamente cortaba sus venas para él, pero ahora estaba manejando bien la situación, al menos por ahora. Se encontraba ya muy cerca de su residencia, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de los otros dos hambrientos vampiros que vivían con él... seguros ellos no estarían preparados para la llegada de Shinobu. Miyagi miró al niño, su respiración estaba agitada, aun así seguro que tardaría en despertar, pensó en ir a alguna otra parte para ganar tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión rodeada por árboles, y a su encuentro había salido un vampiro castaño que siseaba mientras se acercaba a Miyagi y Shinobu.

―Hiroki, detente... ―dijo un peli-plata que se acercaba a detener a su amigo, pero antes de lograr su cometido retrocedió debido al fuerte olor de la sangre de Shinobu... ―_Maldición ―_pensó Akihiko_― debo, debo dejar de respirar ―_y así lo hizo.

Pero Hiroki Kamijou no pensó igual que su amigo, de hecho no pensaba, era su instinto el que lo obligaba a actuar, y era ese mismo instinto el que le decía que se abalanzara sobre la garganta del menor.

Miyagi retrocedió nervioso, Hiroki era su compañero y tenía muchas dudas respecto a Shinobu, pero de algo estaba seguro: ese niño era suyo, Shinobu y su sangre eran de su propiedad, y nadie más que él lo tocaría. Con decisión, Yō cargó al menor en su hombro sosteniendo sus piernas, mientras se preparaba para lo que sea que viniera.

Akihiko pudo notar la actitud defensiva de Miyagi― ¡Hiroki, no respires! ―le dijo con el poco aire que había mantenido en su cuerpo.

Pero Hiroki no le hizo caso, y sin pensarlo se acercó a paso firme a Miyagi que sostenía la figura inconsciente de Shinobu, pero fue detenido... al tiempo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Miyagi le mostraba sus colmillos en señal de ataque, Akihiko lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no se acercara a Miyagi.

―Detente, Hiroki, te llevaré a cazar, entiende que el mocoso es de Miyagi... ―Hiroki reaccionó un poco ante las palabras de Akihiko, en su interior lo sabía, Usami Akihiko era el único que lo podía hacer entrar en razón.

―Váyanse ahora ―les dijo con voz seria y fría Miyagi mientras pegaba el cuerpo de Shinobu más contra el suyo para protegerlo.

Usami lo miró con rencor y jaló a Hiroki llevándoselo lejos, el castaño aun deseaba al menor, pero se contuvo gracias a su amigo.

Miyagi vio como sus compañeros se alejaban, y una vez que se perdieron de su vista volvió a colocar a Shinobu en sus brazos y caminó con él a la casa.

Miró el lugar que se extendía frente a sus ojos, la enorme mansión que décadas atrás había sido la residencia de la familia Usami, ahora se había convertido en lugar de vampiros, más precisamente el lugar donde Hiroki, Akihiko y él pasaban el tiempo cuando no estaban cazando o en otros lugares, no es como si fuera su residencia permanente, más bien era un lugar de paso.

Miyagi abrió las grandes puertas de caoba y entró con el niño en brazos, pudo ver como este se agitaba al entrar a la casa por lo que se apresuró. Se dirigió a su propia habitación, no quería que el olor a sangre se extendiera aun más por la casa, una vez allí, recostó a Shinobu en un sofá mientras llenaba la tina con agua tibia.

―_Maldición, ¿es que acaso no piensa?_... ―pensó. Durante estos años en los que vigiló constantemente al niño, pudo ver sus diversos intentos por buscarlo, pero nunca pasó de ser un pequeño terrorista que al final no conseguía nada, después de todo encontrar a alguien como él era algo imposible para un humano... pero nunca se imaginó que Shinobu llegaría a cometer una locura como esta.

―Oye, niño... reacciona ―le dijo Miyagi estresado, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en niñero? ― despierta, Shinobu...

Como si hubiera oído como le llamaban, el menor se empezó a remover, pero no despertaba.

―Shinobu... ―le volvió a llamar y al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas colocó una en estas― ¿Pero qué...? ―Miyagi se sobresaltó al sentir la temperatura del menor, caliente, la mejilla de Shinobu estaba caliente, aun demasiado para un humano― Kuso, está ardiendo en fiebre. ―Miyagi lo sabía, tal vez no recordaba mucho de su vida humana, pero tampoco era tonto para ignorar que la fiebre podría llevar al menor a convulsionarse o incluso a la muerte si no se le atendía. Gracias a sus sentidos ultra desarrollados, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del menor, también podía escuchar su irregular y también acelerado ritmo cardiaco, ese estúpido infante con sus acciones irresponsables había puesto en peligro su propia vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Miyagi desvistió al menor; primero le quitó el vendaje que el mismo había colocado, ya casi no sangraba, pero tendría que atenderle o las heridas podrían infectarse, después le quitó el suéter, corbata y camisa pertenecientes al uniforme del Internado Marukawa; ahora el torso del menor estaba desnudo, por unos segundos, los ojos de Miyagi Yo se posaron en el adolescente como un cazador que visualiza a su presa, el blanco cuerpo de Shinobu, delgado y manchado de sangre, no hacía más que atraerlo... sacudió su cabeza negándose a sus propios instintos, si no actuaba rápido Shinobu terminaría muriéndose, lo cual sólo sería un problema más para él; así pues, Miyagi le quitó también el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en bóxers, haciendo su deseo a un lado, tomó al adolescente en brazos y pudo ver como este se estremecía por el contacto de sus frías manos en la piel desnuda del menor, sin darle importancia a la reacción de Shinobu,

Miyagi lo llevó a su baño y lentamente lo sumergió en la tina que le había preparado, tomó una esponja y la remojó en agua para después escurrírsela en la cabeza, empapando así sus casi rubios cabellos...

Shinobu comenzó a emitir quejidos mientras se removía en el agua y apretaba sus párpados.

El vampiro le revolvió los cabellos como tratando de tranquilizarlo.

―Mi... Miyagi... ―susurró el niño mientras iba recuperando el conocimiento.

El inmortal se quedó con los ojos abiertos al escuchar su llamado, ya en otras ocasiones lo había escuchado llamarle en sueños o incluso cuando estaba consciente, en verdad no lo entendía, se supone que Shinobu debería temerle, como todo humano normal, pero en vez de eso se comportaba como un terrorista que no hacía más que buscarlo, que no hacía más que buscar su propia muerte y perdición al lado de un vampiro como él.

Poco a poco Shinobu fue despertando, lo único que sentía un dolor horrible de cabeza, abrió sus párpados pero los volvió a cerrar debido a que la luz le lastimó, segundos más tarde los volvió a abrir, su visión era borrosa, confusa al igual que todo... fue después de unos minutos cuando comenzó a volver en sí, le pareció ver a aquel vampiro que hace años lo salvó de una muerte segura, pero no le impresionó, después de todo era común que lo viera en sus sueños, si eso, seguramente estaba soñando, pensó vagamente.

―Oye, tú... niño... ―le llamó Miyagi al ver que no reaccionaba.

Shinobu abrió grandes sus ojos miel incrédulo a lo que pasaba, su sueño era demasiado real o era que acaso...

―Oye... ¿me escuchas? ―le dijo el vampiro al tiempo que posaba su fría y grande mano en la cabeza de Shinobu.

El menor se sobresaltó con el contacto, ¿acaso esto era real?― ¿Qué...? ―pero no pudo continuar hablando, en lugar de eso su cuerpo estaba temblando, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que frente a él tuviera a ese vampiro que años atrás lo había salvado...

―¿Estás bien...? ―preguntó Miyagi con frialdad.

―¿D-dónde estoy? ―dijo asustado Shinobu. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar gritar al verse a sí mismo en una tina llena de algo que parecía sangre― ¡Qué! ¿Qué es esto? ―comenzó a decir completamente asustado y perdiendo la cordura, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaban ya a salir de sus ojos.

―Oye, cálmate, cálmate... ―le decía Miyagi mientras intentaba sostenerlo por los hombros para que no se ahogara a sí mismo.

―¿Qué, qué me hiciste? ―preguntó después de un rato Shinobu, su rostro estaba completamente asustado y bañado en lágrimas.

―Ja, ¿qué que te hice yo?... mejor piensa en lo que hiciste ―dijo dejando a un desconcertado Shinobu― ¿Qué pensabas, acaso querías matarte? ―le dijo a tiempo que señalaba sus muñecas y le tocaba el cuello con un dedo.

Entonces Shinobu lo recordó, todo su plan para contactar a un vampiro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, jamás imaginó que iba funcionar, ni si quiera ahora lo creía, pero la prueba estaba allí, frente a él mismo, ahí lo tenía, sereno como si nada pasase, frio como su piel: Miyagi.

* * *

><p>De pronto sintió como lo jalaban de la bata, arrastrándolo así por los pasillos del hospital en el que realizaba sus prácticas estudiantiles.<p>

―Kusama, deja de perder el tiempo, tienes que ver esto... ―le dijo su alocado compañero de laboratorio al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacía el cuarto frío del hospital.

―¿La Morgue? ―preguntó Nowaki al reconocer el lugar donde era llevado― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó con simpatía al reconocer la expresión maliciosa de su amigo Matsuda, lo conocía muy bien y de un modo u otro siempre terminaba involucrándolo en sus locuras.

―Ja, evidencias, de eso hablo, hombre sólo ve esto y dime qué opinas ―dijo al tiempo que retiraba una sábana dejando ver el cadáver de lo que fue una chica muy hermosa.

―Supongo que fue bonita ―dijo Nowaki desconcertado― ok, me voy, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ―le dijo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de vuelta a la sala de internos pero Matsuda lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

―Mira esto Kusama ―le dijo y le señaló el cuello del cadáver― ¡Fascinante! ¿No crees?

Nowaki no supo cómo reaccionar, en el cuello de la muchacha estaban dos marcas que darían a entender según la cultura popular occidental que fue mordida por un vampiro― ¿De qué murió? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Era un médico, por supuesto que no creía en esas cosas, de seguro era solo otra idea de su extravagante amigo.

―Pues... la verdad es que... desangrada. ―respondió el muchacho con seriedad.

A Nowaki se le heló la piel en ese momento y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas racionales que explicaran el hecho, eso hasta que escuchó las risas eufóricas de Matsuda.

―Es broma ―dijo su compañero entre risas― la verdad no tengo idea de qué murió, la acaban de traer, pero tu cara de susto, eso ¡fue épico!

Nowaki rodó los ojos y ahora si se fue del Almacén de Cadáveres dejando solo a su amigo.

―¡Hey! Kusama no me dejes aquí solo... ―le dijo mientras corriendo lo seguía.

* * *

><p>―Shinobu-kun... ―un preocupado estudiante de bachillerato se dejó caer en la cama de su mejor amigo.<p>

Misaki estaba preocupado, desde la mañana no había visto a Shinobu, comenzó a preocuparse desde la hora del almuerzo ya que éste no se presentó, y después, por más que trató de localizarlo no lo encontró, incluso su celular lo mandaba al buzón... y además, tenía esa enorme preocupación en el pecho, algo dentro de él le decía que su amigo estaba en peligro.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, tenía el olor de Shinobu, como le encantaba olerlo...

―¿Qué debo hacer, Shinobu-kun?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>11  Abril / 2012**

****Un poco corto el capítulo, pero le prometí a algunos que lo tendría para hoy así que al menos disfruten esto, os prometo que el próximo será más largo.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Un abrazo

**_Apailana*_**


	4. Preludio

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**Preludio**

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no podía creer que lo había conseguido, y sin embargo lo tenía frente a él, demostrándole que no fue un sueño, que no fue un producto de su imaginación, que era real, Miyagi era real.

Shinobu trató de hablar, pero las sílabas salieron una tras otra atropellándose, estaba muy nervioso, no podía emitir palabra alguna. Al fin tenía frente a sus ojos al motivo de sus desvelos, había esperado por tanto este momento, tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que reclamarle, ¡iba a exigirle que se hiciera responsable!... pero por más que desease, sus músculos no le respondían, estaba paralizado.

El vampiro lo miró de reojo, veía bastante estresado al adolescente― Hmmp, lo mejor será que te relajes un poco ―le dijo con frialdad― tómate tu tiempo, y aprovecha para pensar, que si lo hicieras un poco dejarías de hacer tantas tonterías ―dicho esto, salió del baño dejando al niño en la enorme bañera llena de agua con sangre.

Una vez solo, Shinobu sintió que todo le daba vueltas, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando― ¿Qué...? ¡Ahhh! ―se quejaba mientras sostenía su cabecita entre sus manos, ahí la mantuvo un rato hasta que los mareos se calmaron, el dolor continuaba, pero podía sobrellevarlo.

Como pudo, salió del agua para vaciar la bañera, esa tonalidad roja producida por su propia sangre para nada ayudaba a su ya de por sí trastornada mentalidad.

Miro sus muñecas, lastimadas, con sangre ―como su alma― si se tocaba le dolía... y sin embargo no estaba arrepentido, gracias a esa atropellada decisión, había cumplido su objetivo, había encontrado al fin después de tantos años a Miyagi, su vampiro.

Después de un rato de estar pensando, Shinobu se metió a la regadera, enjuagándose, y tratando de pensar con claridad lo que haría. Podía sentir el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, eso calmaba un poco su dolor de cabeza, aun así estaba preocupado, ¿qué sería de su vida ahora que se había reencontrado con su pasado?

Se envolvió en una de las toallas que había en el baño, abrió la puerta y salió a paso lento, el mundo le daba vueltas...

―¿P...por qué estoy tan... mareado? ―se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sujetaba de una pared.

―Es porque estas ardiendo en fiebre ―le respondió la fría voz de Miyagi quien lo había estado observando desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Shinobu pudo ver la silueta borrosa del mayor acercándose a él.

―Ponte esto ―le dijo mientras le aventaba un cambio de ropa, era muy ligero, eran unos bóxers y una playera de algodón que había tomado de la habitación de Kamijou, como era de estatura baja seguro que sus ropas le quedarían al menor― iré por algo para bajar tu estúpida fiebre, no te muevas de aquí ―le dijo para después salir de su habitación dejando a un desconcertado niño.

Con la visión borrosa y sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, Shinobu se colocó la ropa que Miyagi le dio, se encontraba tan decaído que su mente no era capaz de pensar en nada, ni siquiera en el peligro que podía correr al meterse en la casa de un trío de sedientos vampiros.

* * *

><p>―Hiroki, deja de ver a las personas como si fueran tu almuerzo es sospechoso ―le dijo el de cabellos plata a su amigo, ganándose una mirada de desprecio― ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente con aquella muchacha?<p>

Kamijou bufó, odiaba ser el que menos autocontrol tenía, odiaba sentirse tan débil, más sin embargo no mostraría esos sentimientos, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Akihiko lo considerara un vampiro inferior, no él, no su Akihiko.

Inesperadamente, el móvil de Usami comenzó a vibrar, al parecer era un mensaje de texto.

―¿Qué quiere el idiota de Yō? ―al fin habló Hiroki; era obvio que el que había mandado el mensaje era Miyagi, no podía ser otro.

―Al parecer quiere que compremos medicina para su niño... ―dijo Akihiko con ironía.

―¡Qué! ¿Pero qué se cree ese idiota? ―comentó Hiroki exasperado― ¡por supuesto que no le llevaremos nada!, ja, ir a las tiendas de los humanos a comprarle cosas a ese mocoso, hasta cree que yo... A-Akihiko, ¿me estás oyendo? ¡Akihiko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―dijo mientras perseguía a su amigo que poco o nada le había escuchado y que caminaba directo a una farmacia― ¿no pensarás hacerle caso a Miyagi o sí?

―No tengo ganas de enfrentarlo otra vez ―respondió Usami con simpleza mientras continuaba caminando.

―Mierda, por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente fuerte... ―dijo resignado Hiroki para después encaminarse con su amigo a la farmacia, estaba enojado, ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida como para encima preocuparse por un niño inútil.

―No te enfades ―le dijo Akihiko al ver su expresión― será divertido, nunca he comprado en una farmacia.

―Usami Akihiko, deja de aparentar que eres una persona normal cuando sabes que no... ―le dijo Hiroki exasperado, como odiaba esa faceta de Akihiko que deseaba más que nada ser un humano normal en vez de un vampiro.

El de cabellos plata solo sonrió de lado sin darle importancia al comentario de su amigo― Camina despacio ―le dijo― que parezca que eres normal.

Hiroki se enfureció, si no le amase tanto ya le hubiera mostrado los colmillos.

* * *

><p>Misaki se cubrió con las sábanas de la cama de Shinobu, estaba esperándolo, esperando a que volviera...<p>

―_¿Dónde te metiste, Shinobu-kun? ―_pensó mientras suspiraba con pesadez, estaba preocupado por su amigo, ya había anochecido y el menor no se aparecía por ningún lugar del Internado.

No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, había días enteros en los que Shinobu no se presentaba a clases y aparecía hasta la noche argumentando que tuvo flojera de soportar a los maestros, y claro, en una institución con un alumnado grande esto ni siquiera era detectado por la mayoría de los profesores e incluso estudiantes, era solo uno quien siempre se preocupaba por Shinobu: Misaki, su mejor y único amigo.

El castaño trató de ver algo en la televisión mientras esperaba a su amigo ―porque tarde o temprano iba a regresar, ¡tenía que regresar!― pero no podía concentrarse, a pesar de que era su dorama favorito, Misaki no podía disfrutarlo, no sin él, no sin Shinobu... no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Takatsuki podía estar en peligro.

Tomó su móvil y marcó de nuevo el número de Shinobu que ya se sabía de memoria

―_Bip, bip, bip... el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, por favor deje un mensaje después del tono BIIIIIIIP _

―¡Maldición...! ―exclamó Misaki mientras aventaba su teléfono contra la cama, se preguntaba por qué Shinobu no contestaba, ¿qué pasaba con él?... sin más que hacer, el castaño suspiró únicamente deseando que su amigo estuviera bien y que regresara pronto a su lado.

* * *

><p>Shinobu se recostó en la enorme cama que tenía frente a él, por unos segundos se preguntó vagamente para que tenía Miyagi esa cama ¿acaso los vampiros dormían?, pero estaba tan adolorido y mareado que no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era descansar.<p>

Miyagi entró con paso firme a su habitación y pudo ver a Shinobu recostado en su cama― ¿Podrías explicarme en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te cortaste? ―le dijo con frialdad, más sin embargo el menor no respondió, se encontraba con la vista perdida―. Maldición, tú y tu estúpida fiebre.

Colocó su mano en la frente del menor y lo sintió ardiendo, al parecer no había disminuido ni un poco su temperatura.

El menor se estremeció y emitió leves quejidos al sentir la fría mano del vampiro sobre su piel, y casi inconscientemente, llevo la suya propia para unirla con la del mayor.

El vampiro se sorprendió cuando vio como con debilidad Shinobu intentaba juntar su mano con la de él, y sin saber cómo, fue el mismo quien entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor, uniendo así dos manos, una muy cálida y pequeña con la otra grande y fría.

Miyagi no podría describir lo que sintió al estar cerca del menor, jamás se había sentido así, por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo, pero ni él mismo estaba consciente de la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos.

Observó con detenimiento al niño que tenía en su cama... frunció el ceño al ver esas horribles cortadas que arruinaban su armonía, aun así era muy bello... Shinobu no era muy alto, pero quizá con el tiempo crecería, su piel extremadamente blanca resaltaba con su cabello miel, ahora estaba extremadamente sonrojado a cortesía de su fiebre... miró su cuerpo, era flaco, ahora que lo tenía en solo bóxers y remera podía ver y sentir con claridad sus huesos, sus costillas, cada parte de su cuerpo adolescente, tan suave y tentador; a la vez tan frágil, Miyagi sabía que con solo una mínima cantidad de su fuerza podría destruirlo, sin embargo eso no estaba en sus planes, a decir verdad no tenía ningún plan, por ahora solo se limitaba a observarlo. Pudo ver como con el rabillo del ojo, Shinobu le devolvía la mirada con esos enormes ojos claros, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apretaba más su mano. Miyagi colocó una mano en la cabeza de Shinobu revolviéndole el cabello mientras suspiraba, ese aroma embriagante del menor lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿cómo le hacía ese niño para excitarlo de esa manera sin siquiera intentarlo?

―Si lo sigues mirando de esa manera se te van a ir los ojos... ―dijo de pronto una voz.

―Akihiko. ―respondió indiferente Miyagi, mientras soltaba la mano de Shinobu y observaba al vampiro de cabellos plata que entraba por la ventana seguido de su acompañante castaño.

Usami Akihiko miró a su compañero azabache, podía ver el deseo impreso en los ojos de Miyagi. Miró de reojo al menor, vaya que estaba enfermo, podía notarlo, y sin embargo olía tan bien que sus ojos violetas se tornaron de un rojizo intenso.

Miyagi se colocó por delante del menor mientras le enseñaba rápidamente los colmillos a Akihiko indicándole que el niño era suyo.

Hiroki les dio a ambos una mirada de desprecio, se había mantenido al margen, sin respirar, aunque recién se había alimentado, estaba consciente de lo dulce que era la sangre de ese niño y de lo mucho que Miyagi lo haría sufrir si se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo. Maldijo internamente y harto de todo salió de la habitación.

Akihiko le arrojó a Miyagi una bolsa con medicinas y comida― veo que tiene mucha fiebre, creo que necesita algo frio, como hielo... o como tú ―le dijo con simpleza para después salir de la habitación dejando a Miyagi solo con el menor.

Miyagi miró con desgano como el vampiro de cabellos plata dejaba la habitación.

Suspiró y tomó al pequeño por la cintura para dejarlo sentado sobre la cama, Shinobu sólo emitió un quejido, abriendo muy levemente los ojos.

Estaba muy inmóvil...― Shinobu, ¿Shinobu?... ―el vampiro trató de hablarle, pero el menor no respondía. Abrió el paquete que habían traído Akihiko y Hiroki, al parecer esos idiotas se habían emocionado comprando, aunque bueno, Akihiko siempre ha sido un individuo extravagante. En la bolsa encontró un termómetro y lo colocó en la boca de su niño, 40 grados Celsius... ¡40 malditos grados!

―Maldición ―dijo Miyagi al tiempo que buscaba entre las cosas que habían traído Usami y Kamijou, no sabía mucho de medicinas, pero por suerte el farmacéutico había dejado una nota con instrucciones. Una vez que encontró el medicamento que buscaba, abrió levemente los labios de Shinobu y puso la botella con paracetamol en la boca del niño, incitándolo a tomarla. Shinobu, medio inconsciente tosió casi se ahogo con la medicina, pero Miyagi lo ayudó.

Una vez que el menor tomó su fármaco, Miyagi lo volvió a recostar en la cama, trajo un paño húmedo y se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas, para después vendarle los brazos. Sentía tanto enojo al ver esas cortadas, era seguro que ese niño era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería, y eso le molestaba al vampiro.

Volvió a colocarle el termómetro pero la fiebre no bajaba, ese estúpido medicamento tardaba en hacer efecto, y si no hacía algo pronto las consecuencias podrían ser graves... pensó que sería buena idea ponerle hielos al menor, pero el refrigerador de esa casa era más bien un adorno ya que ni siquiera estaba conectado... ― niño entrometido, porque tenías que cometer esa estupidez ―dijo al tiempo que se recostaba en su cama, colocando a Shinobu en su regazo y abrazándolo con su frio cuerpo, si eso no ayudaba a bajar la fiebre del menor, entonces no sabría que más hacer.

Shinobu se estremeció al contacto con la helada piel del vampiro, pero al parecer le gustó, o eso le pareció a Miyagi, ya que pudo ver como el niño se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo para comenzar a quedarse dormido. El vampiro se quitó su camisa e hizo lo mismo con la del menor para que así sus cuerpos estuvieran en cercanía directa y la fiebre de Shinobu pudiera bajar con mayor rapidez, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, cualquiera juraría que era solo un pretexto para sentir el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo.

Shinobu se aferró al cuerpo del vampiro hasta quedarse dormido.

Miyagi podía sentir la respiración del niño en su pecho, esa noche lo veía más frágil, más débil que de costumbre; porque sí, la verdad era que desde aquel incidente hace años donde lo había dejado vivo a pesar de descubrir su identidad de vampiro, Miyagi había mantenido a Shinobu bajo su vigilancia, al principio fue para asegurarse de que no rebelaría su secreto, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ese dulce niño jamás lo traicionaría ni siquiera con el tonto de su amigo Misaki había dicho algo. Con el tiempo se fue interesando en el menor, no podía dejar de verlo, y con el pretexto de que podría llegar a revelar su identidad vampiresa, iba casi todas las noches a visitarlo, cuando cumplió los 13 años, comenzó a dormirse con su amigo Misaki, cosa que molestó a Miyagi, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, después de todo él solo lo vigilaba desde la obscuridad y nunca se rebeló ante el muchacho, nunca hasta ahora... sin saber por qué, siempre cuidó de Shinobu, de tantas cosas lo había salvado y el menor ni siquiera estaba enterado, pero nunca hasta ahora había cometido una tontería tan grande como cortarse... Miyagi miró los brazos vendados de Shinobu, le molestaba saber que el menor había cometido esa tontería, y sin embargo gracias a eso ahora lo tenía ahí, con él, con una fiebre muy alta pero vivo... inconscientemente el vampiro aferró más al niño contra su pecho.

―M... Miyagi ―pudo escucharlo decir entre sueños, era más bien un suspiro por parte de Shinobu que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de aquel que tanto había buscado.

Miyagi inhaló levemente el aroma de Shinobu, lo volvía loco... suspiró mientras miraba al menor dormir, pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, y así, con una simpleza y paz que no sentía en mucho tiempo, pasó la noche entera contemplando como Shinobu dormía tiernamente en su regazo.

¿Qué era eso que Miyagi sentía en su pecho? ¿Por qué no había matado al menor? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tantas preguntas y una sola respuesta que no era vista por el vampiro.

* * *

><p>Hiroki salió de la mansión, el olor del mocoso era muy fuerte y no podía soportarlo.<p>

Corrió un rato, despejándose con el aire fresco de los bosques... al final, se quedó acurrucado en un árbol, aspiró el aroma de la naturaleza, aire limpio sin el olor de la sangre de Shinobu... estaba molesto muy molesto, molesto con Miyagi por haberlo convertido en vampiro, con el mocoso por romper su autocontrol, con el mundo, con la vida.

Cada día sentía que podía menos, sus secretos lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco. De un modo u otro, Hiroki siempre se sintió débil, más que Akihiko y mucho más que Miyagi.

―Maldición... ―se dijo a sí mismo.

La noche era ahora la única testigo de su melancolía, fue por eso que huyó, NUNCA dejaría que Akihiko lo viera así, él no... el castaño suspiró, pensando en que al menos por esa noche lo mejor sería permanecer solo... o al menos él creía que estaba solo... su estabilidad emocional se vio quebrada cuando sintió como lo jalaban por los brazos para tirarlo en el suelo y acorralarlo contra un árbol. Hiroki cerró los ojos asustado, sabía lo que le esperaba, y no quería ¡en serio que no quería! Resignado, abrió sus ojos solo para ver al que ya conocía, a ese vampiro que tanto odiaba: Shinoda-san.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre sus ojos, poco a poco la luz del día lo hizo despertar, no había dormido bien, había sido una noche pesada, y ahora caía en cuenta de la razón: la había pasado solo... se levantó de golpe y volteó hacía todos lados en busca de alguien a quien nunca encontró.<p>

―¿Shinobu...? ―susurró Misaki con melancolía. Se había quedado dormido esperando a su amigo, pero al parecer este no había llegado. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron tristes y agobiados, jamás había estado tan preocupado como ahora, ¿dónde estaba Shinobu? ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿y si había huido? ―_No, el no_ _podría huir sin mí ―_pensó para sí mismo, convencido de que Shinobu nunca lo dejaría...

Con desgano, Misaki se levantó de la cama, aun traía puesto el uniforme del internado, pasó alrededor de dos horas buscando por toda la escuela, preguntando a los alumnos con discreción si de casualidad no habían visto a Shinobu... pero nadie sabía nada de él. Trató de llamarle a su celular, mas este seguía apagado.

―¿Qué hago, qué hago? ―se decía a sí mismo... por ahora solo le quedaba desear que su amigo estuviera bien y que los profesores tardaran en notar su ausencia; y en caso de que Shinobu siguiera sin aparecer, Misaki estaba convencido de que haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo, iría a cualquier lugar con tal de que su amigo estuviese a salvo, Shinobu era su mejor amigo y por él se enfrentaría a todo y a todos... o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p>Dejó caer las grandes cortinas de seda para que estas impidieran el paso del sol por la ventana, y posteriormente volvió a lo que llevaba haciendo por toda la noche: observar a Shinobu dormir.<p>

Se sentó a un costado de la cama mientras contemplaba al menor que ya sin fiebre descansaba tranquilamente, no sabía qué diablos le veía, y sin embargo lo hacía... contemplaba esos cabellos miel, esos labios delgados, sus pestañas rizadas, todo era tan, tan... ―Akihiko ―dijo molesto al sentir como su incómodo compañero se acercaba a su habitación, Miyagi resopló sin saber qué es lo que quería ahora el vampiro de cabellos plata.

Usami abrió la puerta con simpleza y se acercó a Miyagi que lo miraba desafiante, pudo notar que el azabache mantenía una actitud posesiva con el niño, eso solo lo hizo sonreír de lado― ¿Así que tuvieron una buena noche? ―le dijo con ironía.

Miyagi le devolvió una mirada furiosa mientras se paraba de forma protectora frente al durmiente Shinobu, sabía que Akihiko era de los suyos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un vampiro... y no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Shinobu.

Akihiko no pudo más que sonreír aun más, complacido con la actitud de Miyagi― Dejémonos de juegos, Yō, sabes que esto no puede seguir así, el niño podría meternos en problemas grandes... ―decía el de cabellos plata, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por su compañero. ―Creí haberte dicho que te ocuparas de tus propios asuntos... ―Sí algo sale mal todos estaremos afectados ―intentaba replicar, más no era escuchado por el azabache. Miyagi apretó sus puños, tratando de contenerse― ¡te digo que nada saldrá mal!, además esto no es para siempre, el niño tarde o temprano se irá de esta casa –no supo por qué, pero sintió un vació en su cuerpo al pronunciar estas palabras, era como si él no quisiera alejar a Shinobu.

―Pero, los tres... ―trató de intervenir de nuevo Usami, pero fue nuevamente ignorado.

―Akihiko, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos ―le dijo fríamente Miyagi― a propósito, ¿dónde diablos esta Kamijou? Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo cerca ―inquirió como tratando de cambiar de tema.

―No tengo idea ―bufó.

―¡Pues ve a buscarlo! ―Miyagi le dio una fría mirada, la cual Akihiko correspondió, ambos se retaron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo... el espíritu de ambos era fuerte, tenaz, y seguro que si peleaban los dos terminarían muertos a manos del otro.

Resignado, Usami Akihiko salió de la habitación dejando solos a Shinobu y a Miyagi.

El azabache estaba enojado, lo que él hiciese o dejase de hacer no era asunto de Akihiko, le molestaba que interviniera, más aun le molestaba que interviniera cuando del niño se tratase... en cierto modo Akihiko y Usami siempre le reprocharon a Miyagi no haberlos dejado asesinar al menor años atrás... ni él mismo sabía porque lo había mantenido vivo hasta ahora, claro que deseaba su sangre, y estaba dispuesto a todo por llegar hasta el final con ese chico de cabellos claros que ahora dormía en su propia cama. Miyagi se acercó y con su pulgar delineó los párpados y labios del niño, para después mirarlo con compasión, el menor no tenía la culpa de haberse cruzado con esos demonios de sangre y sin embargo tendría que pagar las consecuencias, tarde o temprano... porque una vez que entras al mundo de los vampiros solo hay dos maneras de salir: muerto o convertido.

Miyagi Yō miró al menor**, **tantos años observándolo, desde que era un tierno e inocente niño hasta ahora que era un adolescente tentador― Shinobu... ―dijo su nombre en un jadeo... en cierta forma se sentía atraído al niño, claro que solo físicamente, ese menor era solo su presa, era solo el poseedor de la sangre más dulce que jamás podría haber imaginado, y sin embargo siempre hubo algo que lo orillaba a protegerlo, no quería que nadie dañase a Shinobu, nadie excepto él, de eso estaba consciente, de ningún modo iba a permitir que nadie ni nada tomase a ese niño, él era suyo, lo fue desde hace siete años... despacio, acercó su rostro al de Shinobu, y por instinto posó sus fríos labios en la tibia y dulce garganta del menor quien entre sueños emitió un leve gemido... después, con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de Shinobu para rozarlos... eran tan dulces y tibios como se veían. Colocó al menor en su regazo, pronto despertaría y entonces podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero por ahora quería mantenerlo ahí, esa sangre le pertenecía, y le gustaba tenerla cerca de él... relajado, Shinobu se aferró con sus brazos al cuello del mayor, era tan tierno y tentador cuando dormía de esa manera mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el del vampiro, que a Miyagi se le hacía difícil soportarlo...

~ Miyagi al fin se había dejado ver por Shinobu, ese terrorista que hizo de todo por encontrarlo... Esto es solo el preludio, muchas cosas pasarán de ahora en adelante, y aun falta mucha sangre por derramar. Los vampiros son muerte, sangre y crueldad, ¿en un ambiente así, hay cabida para el amor? ~

* * *

><p><strong>07  Mayo / 2012**

Me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero aquí esta el capítulo... díganme qué les pareció o en que creen que pueda mejorar :) Planeaba poner el despertar de Shinobu aquí, pero es una escena larga e importante ya que le pedirá explicaciones a Miyagi, por lo que preferí dejarla para el próximo capítulo. Pronto iré develando el pasado de los personajes para que todo quede claro.

Gracias por leer, los quiero.

_**Apailana***_


	5. Destino

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**Destino**

Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse y aunque normalmente no oponía resistencia a despertar, esta vez le estaba costando trabajo, era como si no quisiera volver a la realidad, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse al abrir los ojos, como si quisiera permanecer soñando por siempre. Pero la vida tiene que continuar y por más hermoso que sea el sueño siempre habrá que despertar.

Inconscientemente comenzó a buscar con sus manos a su alrededor, como si algo le faltara, sintiéndose solo...― Mi-Misaki ―pronunció lentamente creyendo que era el abrazo de su amigo el que le faltaba, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo una especie de gruñido, ¡gruñido! Y fue entonces cuando despertó de golpe, al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrarse con su cuarto del internado pero no fue así... Shinobu se vio rodeado por una habitación distinta y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior y de lo que estaba por venir. Temeroso se aferró a las cobijas que tenía sobre él y lentamente inspeccionó con su vista el lugar, una habitación enorme, oscura y lujosa, con un estilo más bien clásico y hasta un tanto occidental, en el fondo pudo observar una enorme puerta de madera con hermosos tallados en ella, en la pared había colgada una pintura enorme con un paisaje, la alfombra era roja y tras él había― ¡ahhhhh! ―Shinobu emitió un grito ahogado al voltear y encontrar tras de él a Miyagi.

El vampiro estaba recargado en la pared con simpleza, con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo asunto. Shinobu se quedó recostado en la cama completamente inmóvil... miró al vampiro que tenía frente de él, su esencia era ya en sí elegante, de alguna manera se imponía, dominaba... pudo ver que estaba descalzo, traía puesto un pantalón negro con un suéter rojo que hacía resaltar su pálida piel, una piel casi blanca que el menor recordaba como fría, como mármol... pero en definitiva una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención a Shinobu era el cabello del vampiro: de un color negro, el negro más intenso que jamás había visto, parecía suave y se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocarlo. Inesperadamente Miyagi abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada miel de Shinobu, ambos mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que de pronto el menor se levantó de golpe consiguiendo así quedar mareado― Mi... Mi... ―dijo al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

―No debiste tratar de pararte tan rápido ―le dijo Miyagi, y en su mirada se podía percibir un dejo de preocupación.

―Y-yo... ―Shinobu trató de expresarse, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba desnudo― ¿¡Q-qué! ―rápidamente, miró bajo las cobijas que aun tenía encima y pudo ver que lo único que traía encima eran unos bóxers, en ese momento el rojo se le subió a las mejillas y le dio a Miyagi una mirada furiosa.

El vampiro primero sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo extremo que el niño había adquirido, pero después no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver la mirada que este le dedicaba, ¿Cuándo era la última vez que alguien se había arriesgado a mirarlo de esa forma? ―_ ¿Qué le pasa a ese chiquillo, es como si no le interesara su vida en lo absoluto? ―_pensó Miyagi mientras veía a Shinobu, quien a pesar de estar mirándolo con rabia, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su cuerpo tembloroso lo hacían ver encantador, en cierto modo le causaba una especie de gracia al vampiro.

―¿P-por qué estoy desnudo? ―exclamó de pronto el niño, sacando a Miyagi de sus pensamientos.

―No lo estas ―le dijo con simpleza mientras veía como el menor apretaba sus puños y dientes― oye, deberías ser más agradecido, te salvé la vida.

En ese momento, los recuerdos comenzaron a aglomerarse en la mente de Shinobu, miró sus brazos, los tenía vendados... con delicadeza, pasó su mano sobre su muñeca contraria solo para comprobar que esta no dolía tanto como esperaba, por lo que comenzó a presionar la zona, hasta que una fría mano lo detuvo.

―Oye, no te presiones, o volverá a sangrar ―dijo Miyagi mientras tomaba la mano del menor. Pudo ver como Shinobu se sonrojaba aun más, sus miradas se encontraron y las pupilas del menor se dilataron...

Ambas manos estaban unidas ahora, las miradas fundidas en una sola... un ser viviente con un inmortal... un humano con un vampiro...

―Es... el destino. ―sentenció de pronto Shinobu.

―¿El qué...? ―dijo desconcertado el vampiro.

―El destino. ―volvió a repetir Shinobu, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta certeza de sus palabras, pudo ver como el mayor lo miraba con incredulidad así que continuó expresándose― cuando era niño tu me salvaste... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, incluso llegue a pensar que habías sido un producto de mi imaginación, pero ahora te tengo aquí de nuevo, haz vuelto a salvarme, ¡es el destino que te ha puesto de nuevo en mi camino! ―le dijo sonrojado y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos miel.

―¡Haaaa!... ―Miyagi no sabía si reír o enfadarse con semejantes ocurrencias del niño, se preguntó si de plano no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¿es que acaso el menor no se daba cuenta de que estaba liándose con VAMPIRO?― ¿El destino?

Shinobu intensificó aun más su mirada, estaba convencido de que su lugar estaba junto a Miyagi.― Sí ―dijo con voz baja el niño― etto, el destino nos ha juntado de nuevo...

―¿¡Qué destino ni que nada! ¡Lo único que nos junto de nuevo fueron tus imprudencias! ¡¿en qué estabas pensando, querías morir acaso? ―le dijo el vampiro mientras con una muestra de total enfado señalaba los brazos del niño― Sabía que los humanos eran unos idiotas, pero no pensé que a tal grado.

―¡Oye, yo no soy tonto! ―replicó el adolescente enfadado.

Miyagi se divertía con la reacción del menor― ¿A no? ¿entonces por qué te cortaste las muñecas como vil suicida?

―Lo hice porque te amo.

En ese momento el mundo se paralizó para ambos.

Shinobu ni siquiera había considerado la magnitud de sus palabras hasta después de decirlas... ¿amor?... bueno, el menor sabía que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia el vampiro, le estaba agradecido por salvarle la vida... y durante años deseó más que nada verlo, pasaba noches enteras pensando en las cosas que le diría si se reencontraban, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podía amarlo...

Fue ahora cuando Shinobu por fin se dio cuenta... abrió sus ojos y con ellos miró a aquel vampiro que años atrás lo había salvado... no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo frente a él... Shinobu Takatsuki cayó en cuenta de que hace siete años un sentimiento había nacido en su corazón, fue en el momento en que Miyagi mató a los asesinos de sus padres cuando en el corazón de Shinobu nació el amor... amor de niño sí, pero amor a fin de cuentas. Y ahora, ahora que lo tenía de nuevo frente a él, estaba más que nunca convencido de ese amor― _Este vampiro me enamoró_ ―pensó finalmente.

Miyagi miró al adolescente: tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba sonrojado y su cuerpo temblaba... sintió como un deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero ahora no era el momento, mucho menos porque ese niño estaba diciendo cosas como que lo amaba― _¿Qué sabe él del amor?_ ―pensó para sí mismo, aunque después cayó en cuenta de que él tampoco sabía mucho del amor, después de todo Miyagi era una creatura inmortal, un demonio, un ser obscuro que no tenía derecho a conocer de los sentimientos humanos a pesar de que un día él también fue uno de ellos.

Shinobu se armó de valor, y se levantó para caminar y acercarse al vampiro, más este solo lo rechazó.

―De seguro sigues con fiebre y ya estas delirando ―le dijo con frialdad Miyagi mientras le daba la espalda.

Esta actitud enojó en sobremanera a Shinobu, él prácticamente se le estaba confesando y Miyagi solo lo evadía― Oye, ¡Miyagi! ―llamó su atención― no me ignores... yo... yo te estoy diciendo que... ―Shinobu suspiró y clavó sus ojos miel en la oscura mirada del mayor― te estoy diciendo, ¡que te amo! ―se puso un poco nervioso al ser consciente de sus palabras, pero no se retractó― ¡te amo y quiero que te hagas responsable! ―sentenció finalmente.

Un aurea negra se creó alrededor de Miyagi― creo que lo mejor será que regreses a tu colegio antes de que noten tu ausencia, por hacer tantas tonterías es que te va mal en la vida ―le dijo cambiando de tema.

―¡No me cambies el tema! ―gritó Shinobu mientras pegaba ambas manos al pecho de Miyagi― te digo que te amo y que te tienes que hacer responsable de mis sentimientos.

El vampiro suspiró resignado...― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices y haces? ―comenzó a decir mientras fruncía el seño― no fue mi obligación salvarte ni hace siete años ni ayer, bien pude haberte dejado morir...

―¡Pero no lo hiciste! ―interrumpió el menor.

Y sin embargo las palabras del menor eran hasta siento punto ciertas, sin saber porque, Miyagi lo había mantenido con vida hasta ahora... el vampiro resopló enojado― Pues no, no lo hice... pero eso no significa que haya algún destino entre nosotros, ¿o es que no te das cuenta?― en ese momento miró con enojo al niño ―Creo que en el pasado ya te dejé muy claro lo que soy, tu y yo somos diferentes, soy un vampiro y tu solo eres una presa más... será mejor que dejes de insistir, si sigues adentrándote a mi mundo lo único que conseguirás será morir de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Ambos se miraron, los dos estaban muy enojados... Un vampiro, un humano... dos creaturas que originalmente pertenecieron a la misma especie, pero que ahora eran totalmente distintas y una era alimento de la otra.

―D-donde hay amor... no hay dolor... ―dijo Shinobu nervioso.

―Lo mejor será que te vayas ―dijo el vampiro sin hacer caso a las palabras del menor.

―No, ¡no me iré de tu lado! ―era claro que Shinobu no tenía idea de lo peligroso que podía ser contrariar a un vampiro y sin embargo ahí estaba, parado con decisión frente a Miyagi.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

―_Un terrorista_... ―pensó Miyagi― _un terrorista que no tiene ni idea de el laberinto de sangre y muerte en el que se está metiendo._

* * *

><p>El timbre anunciaba que la clase había terminado. Misaki tomó los pocos libros que llevaba entre sus manos y salió del salón. La verdad era que iba distraído, pensando en el desaparecido Shinobu, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba caminando frente a él y terminó chocando mientras caía al piso con todo y sus libros.<p>

―L-lo... lo siento ―decía Misaki mientras torpemente juntaba sus libros regados por el piso, sonrojado levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con alguien muy conocido para él ― ¡Sumi-sempai! ―exclamó aliviado al ver al mayor.

―Oye, Misaki, deberías ser más cuidadoso ―decía con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su kohai a recoger sus libros.

―Gracias ―respondió Misaki una vez que Sumi le entregó sus cosas.

―Por nada, Misaki ―le dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente― eres tan lindo, Misaki ―con una mano Sumi acarició la mejilla de Misaki, mientras posaba la otra en la cintura del castaño― muy lindo ―dijo a tiempo que acercaba más su rostro al cuello de Misaki...

―Se-se-se... ¡sempai! ―con un sonrojo enorme, Takahashi se alejó de los brazos de Sumi mientras exclamaba incoherencias con una risita tonta.

El sempai solo rodó los ojos mientras miraba con ternura a Misaki― A propósito, ¿Dónde está Takatsuki? No lo vi salir de clase, como tu prefecto que soy debiste haberme informado si estaba enfermo.

―E-etto... Shinobu-kun ―Misaki trató de expresarse pero simplemente no pudo. Sumi pudo ver la preocupación asomándose en el rostro del menor.

―¿Pa... pasó algo? ―preguntó el sempai con seriedad.

―Su-Sumi sempai... ―Misaki dudó si hablar o no con Sumi, pero estaba preocupado, después de todo Shinobu no había aparecido en toda la noche, y él no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba un aliado, alguien en quien confiar, y sin duda ese era Sumi-sempai.― Sempai, yo... tenemos que hablar ―sentenció finalmente. Sonrojado, le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera y lo llevó a su habitación donde le explicó lo que había pasado, aunque en sí no había mucho que explicar, simplemente Shinobu desapareció de la nada y no tenían idea de dónde encontrarlo.

―Así que esa es la situación... ―exclamó Sumi con seriedad― bueno, creo que es hora de actuar. El menor asintió con decisión y Sumi sonrió de lado mientras lo miraba de reojo― aunque claro que esto te costará, pequeño. ―le dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Misaki.

* * *

><p>―¡Te digo que no me iré!<p>

Miyagi lo miró, era solo un niño pero tenía una tenacidad increíble que no recordaba haber visto en algún otro humano... pudo ver la decisión en la mirada del menor y se cuestionó si en verdad quería que Shinobu se marchase.

―No seas tonto ―dijo el vampiro y pudo ver como el menor ardía en rabia― no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad? ¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡no te das cuenta! ―en ese momento el mayor comenzó a alterarse― ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que soy? ¿eh? ¿no notas el peligro que corres aquí?

―No corro ningún peligro, por el contrario es contigo donde me siento más seguro ―replicó Shinobu― te amo y creo que necesito quedarme contigo.

Miyagi pudo notar como Shinobu lo miraba con amor...― no sabes de lo que estás hablando ―le dijo― tu y yo somos diferentes, te repito que podría matarte.

―¡Pero no lo haces!

―No estés tan seguro.

―Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, no me ignores, ¡no me ignores! ―Shinobu estaba completamente enojado, no podía creerse que mientras él prácticamente se estaba confesando, Miyagi solo lo ignoraba. Enojado se acercó más al vampiro y lo sujeto de su suéter, en ese momento pudo sentir la frialdad que ese cuerpo inmortal emitía, no obstante no pudo estar más tiempo cerca de él ya que en el segundo en que lo tocó, Miyagi lo alejó con brusquedad.

―Deja de decir cosas sin sentido ―le dijo el vampiro― aunque bueno, que podía esperarme de un niño como tú, mejor vete y regresa a jugar al colegio.

Shinobu apretó sus dientes enojado, ese idiota lo había lastimado, sus palabras lo habían herido... el menor había admitido que amaba a Miyagi y había sido rechazado, le había dado a entender que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para el vampiro, ¿es que acaso su amor no era suficiente? Una lágrima de rabia recorrió la mejilla de Shinobu, no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a ver al vampiro, únicamente se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de esa mansión donde solo había sido humillado, pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando todo se volvió negro...

―¡Shinobu! ―exclamó Miyagi cuando vio como el menor caía desmayado, en menos de un segundo él ya lo tenía sujeto en sus brazos impidiendo así que el menor tocara el suelo. La preocupación se asomó por el rostro de Miyagi que sujetaba a la figura inconsciente de Shinobu.

* * *

><p>Hiroki Kamijou entró corriendo a la mansión donde residía, aquella mansión que hace muchos años había sido la residencia de la familia Usami. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró a la ducha poniendo el agua a la temperatura más alta posible. Su naturaleza era fría, su cuerpo inmortal no podía generar calor por lo que cualquier cosa que se lo proporcionara lo hacía sentir agradable... en ese momento maldijo a Miyagi por haberlo convertido en vampiro, cuanto no deseaba deshacerse de la inmortalidad.<p>

Sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo, sus cabellos castaños cubrían su rostro y cubrían también su mirada triste. Quería olvidarlo todo, y sin embargo no podía... ahí estaba presente su sufrir, podía recordar a Shinoda, podía recordar sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, se recordaba a sí mismo pidiéndole que se detuviera que por favor parara, y lo recordaba a él... violándolo.

―¡Maldición!... maldición, maldición, mil veces maldición ―dijo Hiroki mientras tallaba su cuerpo, se sentía sucio, se sentía incorrecto. Talló aun con más fuerza, quería borrar las caricias, quería borrar de su cuerpo el olor de Shinoda... pero sabía que era imposible, aunque borrara las evidencias físicas, él jamás podría olvidar lo ocurrido. Y se preguntó por qué, ¿qué hizo él para que ese idiota de Shinoda lo usara de ese modo? Ambos eran vampiros, y sin embargo Shinoda era más fuerte― ¡Maldición! ―volvió a decir Hiroki, aunque le dijera a Miyagi lo que pasara seguro no contaría con él, y Akihiko... no, el nunca tendría cara para hablar con Akihiko de algo como eso. Hiroki pensó en el vampiro de cabellos plata y entonces no pudo más, se dejo caer sintiéndose morir, pensando que si tan solo Akihiko se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Decidió que no pensaría mas en eso, siempre era lo mismo... recordaba como al principio Shinoda dijo que lo ayudaría, que él era fuerte y que junto a él no volvería a necesitar de Akihiko y Miyagi... pero solo lo uso y después lo dejó... y siempre era lo mismo, siempre que a Shinoda se le antojaba tener sexo con Hiroki iba, lo hacía y después se iba dejando a Hiroki destruido y sintiéndose tan avergonzado que no era capaz de hablarlo con nadie.

Tratando de ocultar lo ocurrido, Hiroki salió de la ducha y con una toalla comenzó a secar cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras lo hacía podía recordar las asquerosas manos de Shinoda tocándolo. Con pesadez se colocó unos pantalones, estaba harto de todo y de todos, si fuera un humano al menos podría dormir y olvidarse del mundo, pero no era así.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, Akihiko entró a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Hiroki con su llegada.

―Con que aquí estabas, llevo un rato buscándote ―dijo con simpleza el de cabellos plata.

Y en eso fue el colmo para Hiroki, tenerlo ahí y no poder decirle nada, quería gritarle que lo salvase, pero su orgullo jamás lo permitiría, así que se limitó a mirarlo.

Akihiko se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, conocía a Hiroki, lo conocía desde siempre, y jamás en su mirada había visto tanta desdicha― H-Hiroki, ¿estas... bien? ―y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, en menos de lo esperado ya tenía al castaño abrazándolo con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro más alto... Usami se sorprendió mucho pero no pudo más que rodear a su amigo con sus brazos.

Hiroki se sintió seguro en los brazos de Akihiko, pero no sentía como si ese momento le perteneciera... después de tantas décadas, estaba más que seguro de que Akihiko nunca le correspondería en su amor, y sin embargo no sabía cómo olvidarlo, no podía o no quería.

El abrazo duró escasos segundos, fue el castaño quien se separó rápido de su amigo― Idiota, no me toques ―dijo dejando a un confundido Akihiko.

Akihiko solo rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado, quien más que él conocía a Hiroki, en fin, por ahora le daría por su lado, sabía que aunque tratara de hablar con él, Kamijou nunca le diría el porqué de sus pesares, era demasiado orgulloso como admitir ese tipo de cosas.

―Hablando de idiotas ―dijo Hiroki después de un rato de silencio incómodo― ¿qué pasó con Miyagi y el niño, aun siguen aquí verdad?

―Hmpp, así es ―respondió Akihiko― lo mejor será que no nos metamos en eso.

Y así con simpleza, ambos se miraron, lo que Usami no sabía era que la mirada del castaño estaba cargada de dolor, decepción pero también amor, un amor que jamás sería correspondido.

* * *

><p>Al final resultó que Shinobu se desmayó porque llevaba horas sin comer.<p>

―Pensé que era de mañana... ―comentó el niño como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Mañana? Pasaste tantas horas dormido que ya hasta es de tarde ―le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él en la enorme mesa, cabe mencionar que era la primera vez que esa mesa era utilizada para comer― Creo que Akihiko se emocionó comprando comida, así que agarra lo que quieras, que la próxima vez que te desmayes no te voy a recoger.

Shinobu hizo como si nada, y levantándose de la mesa se sirvió cereal con leche en un tazón. Mientras comía, podía sentir la mirada del vampiro fija en él― Deja de mirarme ―le dijo― no puedo comer a gusto.

Miyagi solo sonrió de lado y con curiosidad continuó viendo al niño, le llamaba la atención como a los humanos les encantaban todas esas azúcares, calorías y demás cosas que él simplemente no concebía... y sin embargo alguna vez también formo parte de ese mundo humano, aunque de eso ya no tenía muchos recuerdos.

Mientras comía, Shinobu se comenzó a poner nervioso, muy nervioso...― tu... ¿tú tienes hambre? ―estaba seguro de que Miyagi no le haría daño, pero aun así le costaba trabajo entender que estaba frente a un vampiro.

Miyagi soltó una risita al ver al niño nervioso― al menos por ahora no... pero tal vez en la noche o mañana me de hambre, y como planeas quedarte quizá me seas de mucha ayuda ―dijo dejando a Shinobu con la boca abierta mientras congelado sostenía su cuchara con cereal frente a su boca― es broma ―dijo Miyagi rodando los ojos.

Shinobu quiso continuar comiendo pero solo de pensar en sangre y recordar sus adoloridas muñecas el hambre se le fue― ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ―le dijo curioso.

―No ―respondió con simpleza Miyagi.

―¿En verdad te alimentas de personas? ¿Puedes salir al sol? ―dijo Shinobu como si no hubiera escuchado el "no" del mayor― ¡¿te conviertes en murciélago? ―al decir lo último, los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos mientras que Miyagi ponía una cara de total frustración como diciendo "por favor, mátame".

―Hmmp, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida ni mucho menos de mi naturaleza. ―dijo con simpleza mientras volteaba para otro lado― se hace tarde, lo mejor será que te vayas pronto, no creerás que te quedarás aquí toda la vida ―Miyagi no sabía si quería que el menor se quedara o no, pero tampoco podía tenerlo ahí por siempre, después de todo ahí también vivían Hiroki y Usami y sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los tres vampiros no resistiera la tentación de beber la sangre de Shinobu, y Miyagi estaba seguro de que los asesinaría si fuera necesario, él no pensaba compartir al menor con NADIE.

Shinobu se entristeció de que el mayor solo pensara en alejarlo, estaba harto, sintió ganas de llorar... se preguntó de que había servido todo esto, de que había servido cortarse para poder así reencontrarse con Miyagi, ¿de qué?, quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse con ese recuerdo idealista que tenía del vampiro que lo salvó cuando era niño, en lugar de esta fría y terca que persona que lo único que hacía era ignorarlo y lastimarlo. Él no era malo, era solo un niño enamorado que quería saber más acerca de la persona que amaba, Shinobu no quería juzgar a Miyagi, solo acercarse a él, pero el vampiro se cerraba y alejaba al menor... Fue entonces cuando Shinobu recordó cierta conversación que días atrás había tenido con su sempai, tal vez aun había opciones para que el menor se acercara a Miyagi...

―_¡No me gusta nadie! ―decía Shinobu enojado mientras era molestado por Sumi-sempai― Misaki no sé porque inventa cosas._

―_Bueno, dijiste que pensabas todo el tiempo en esa persona así que... ―comentaba el niño de ojos verdes con cierta esperanza en su hermoso rostro― ¿quién es, Shinobu-kun?_

―_¡te digo que NADIE! ―le grito Takatsuki exasperado. _

_Keiichi solo se rio al ver a los menores― Ya déjalo Misaki, si dice que no es no. _

―_Así es... ―respondió Shinobu pensativo― aunque, si me gustara alguien, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? ―dijo dirigiéndose al sempai._

_Sumi sonrió de lado― Pues, luchar... demostrarle a esa persona que la quieres y darle todo lo que tienes. Si es necesario demostrarle a la mala lo mucho que quieres estar a su lado, ¿no es así Misaki? ―dijo mientras sujetaba al de ojos verdes por la cintura para hacerle cosquillas._

―_¡Sempai! ―decía Misaki sonrojado y entre risas mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al mayor. _

_Shinobu solo se quedó pensativo, ajeno al juego de los otros dos... se preguntó si él sería capaz de dar todo por Miyagi, por aquel vampiro que lo salvó._

Pudo ver como Miyagi lo ignoraba y entonces se enojó aun más, no lo permitiría, el destino los había unido y él había trabajado duro para llegar hasta allí, por lo que no iba a permitir que eso acabara así, él se había enamorado de Miyagi por lo que el mayor se tendría que hacer responsable. Recordó lo que Sumi le había dicho, ¿darle todo de él a Miyagi? ¿qué era lo que le vampiro quería de un adolescente como él?... Shinobu suspiró con decisión, cuando quería algo siempre lo conseguía.

Miyagi volteó a ver al niño, lo notó raro... pudo ver como Shinobu comenzaba a sonrojarse hasta llegar a un tono rojo intenso, se veía tan ¿deseable?... y entonces Miyagi se quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando el menor se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia él, y sin previo aviso se le sentó en las piernas; abrió la boca levemente cuando Shinobu abrió sus piernas para sentarse sobre la cadera del vampiro― ¿qué estás haciendo? ―dijo en voz muy baja para que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar. Pudo ver como todo el valor del menor se esfumaba, ya que no pudo ni decir nada, solamente se sonrojo aun más y con la respiración agitada hundió la cabeza en el frío pecho del vampiro mientras pasaba sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

―M-Miyagi... quiéreme. ―dijo el niño todo tembloroso y nervioso.

El mayor suspiró, Shinobu solo era un niño que no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo ni era capaz de calcular las consecuencias de sus actos― Oye, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad? ―le dijo mientras lo agarraba por la cintura para alejarlo de él... pero la piel de Shinobu reaccionó al frío roce del vampiro y se estremeció, trayendo como consecuencia que en un jalón Shinobu pegase su cadera con la del mayor.

Shinobu no pudo contener su propio gemido y fue allí cuando Miyagi se dio cuenta de la excitación del menor― _este chiquillo sensible... ―_pensó cuando sintió el miembro del adolescente pegándose a su propia entrepierna.

―M-M-Miyagi ―fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar el menor mientras aferraba su abrazo.

―¿Así que esto quieres...? ―dijo Miyagi con voz seductora― pues bien, esto te daré ―afirmó mientras comenzaba a toquetear y besar al adolescente por todas partes.

Shinobu no hizo más que gimotear y pegar más su cuerpo con el del vampiro, sentía una necesidad urgente de estar junto a él, de tenerlo aun más cerca.

¿Era que en verdad ambos se necesitaban...?

* * *

><p><strong>10  Junio / 2012**

****Les mando mil abrazos a los que leen y comentan, los quiero. Gracias por su apoyo.

_**Apailana***_


	6. Verdad y aceptación

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**La verdad tras unos ojos verdes**

**Entendiendo**** el alma de Miyagi**

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del desaparecido Shinobu, ambos llevaban horas pensando y discutiendo que harían para localizar al rubio...

―¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó Misaki mientras miraba con curiosidad a su sempai.

Sumi se vio abstraído por la mirada atenta y preocupada del menor... los ojos verdes de Misaki reflejaban dulzura y pureza, pero al mismo tiempo miedo, lo que el sempai no sabía es que había un secreto detrás de esa hermosa mirada.

―Shinobu desapareció ayer en la tarde, antes de tu clase de química... lleva poco mas de 24 horas sin volver ―decía Keiichi pensativo― su celular está apagado y en su habitación no deja ninguna pista.

Misaki mordió la comisura de su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, mientras asentía a lo que su sempai decía.

―Misaki ―dijo sempai llamando la atención del castaño― le daremos hasta esta noche...

―¿Ahh? ―preguntó el castaño confundido.

―Si mañana Shinobu no aparece, les avisaremos a los profesores.

Misaki asintió. Ambos sabían que los maestros podían despistarse entre tantos alumnos, pero seguro que no tardarían en darse cuenta por si solos de la desaparición de Shinobu, además... algo malo podría estarle pasando justo ahora al rubio, y lo mejor sería tener el apoyo de las autoridades.

Sumi suspiró frustrado, Takatsuki ahora sí que se había metido en un lío― ¿En verdad no tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido? ―preguntó mientras sostenía al castaño por los hombros― haz memoria, Misaki... él es tu mejor amigo, piensa en la última vez que estuvieron juntos, lo último que te dijo, cualquier pista es buena.

Takahashi entrecerró los ojos buscando concentración para después abrirlos como platos― etto... espera aquí sempai, no tardo, ¡por favor, espérame aquí!― dijo apresurado mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de su amigo.

―¡Misaki! ―dijo Sumi mientras sostenía al castaño por el brazo y lo miraba cuestionándolo.

―Etto... Sumi-sempai ―comenzó a decir contrariado Misaki― p-podrías ir de nuevo a los salones y dormitorios a ver si no ha regresado Shinobu, yo... yo te esperaré en la... biblioteca ―dijo algo nervioso el castaño.

Keiichi asintió algo dudoso, seguro que Misaki se traía algo entre manos, pero eso ya después lo averiguaría.

Una vez que el sempai se retiró, Misaki se dirigió con prisa a la biblioteca― _seguro solo es una idea tonta ―_pensó para sí mismo_― pero igual debo estar seguro._

Recordó lo dicho por Sumi minutos atrás "piensa en la última vez que estuvieron juntos, lo último que te dijo" claro que lo recordaba, ambos estaban en la biblioteca castigados porque el profesor atrapó a Shinobu en el justo momento que le pasaba las respuestas del examen a Misaki... el castaño suspiró con melancolía con los recuerdos de su amigo, un solo día llevaba sin saber de él y ya sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. Decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por encontrarlo, Misaki caminó entre los largos pasillos de la biblioteca del internado― la última vez que estuve con Shinobu-kun... ―se dijo mientras buscaba entre los estantes para sostener un libro entre sus manos, el castaño lo reconoció de inmediato por sus pastas rojas y gastadas, con devoción miró el título grabado en letras doradas:

"_Demonios de sangre"_

Misaki suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y comenzaba a hojear el antiguo libro. Era lo último que Shinobu había leído antes de desaparecer, por lo que debía de darle alguna pista, lo que sea sería bueno para encontrar a su amigo.

Por más que hojeaba el libro no encontraba nada relevante, eran más que nada teorías sobre vampiros, leyendas de distintos pueblos guardadas por siglos, y mucha información para los aficionados al mundo vampírico. La verdad que el libro era interesante ya después lo leería completo, el niño de ojos esmeraldas sonrió de lado, recordaba como gracias a esta afición a los vampiros forjó una amistad con Shinobu, al principio fueron un par de pláticas y películas, pero ese fue el pretexto perfecto para que naciera su amistad... siempre fue el rubio quien más interés en los demonios chupasangre mostró, por lo que Misaki pronto terminó arrastrado a este mundo, ambos niños eran fanáticos.

―¿Por qué siempre te llamaron tanto la atención los vampiros, Shinobu? ¿Por qué nunca dudaste de tu existencia? ―se preguntó Misaki en un susurro... sabía que había cosas que Shinobu no le decía, sabía que había cosas del pasado de Shinobu que le eran ocultadas, el rubio nunca hablaba sobre sus fallecidos padres, siempre evitaba a toda costa esas conversaciones... Misaki resopló, como le gustaría que Shinobu confiara en él para poder así ayudarlo, después de todo Takahashi si confiaba totalmente en su amigo, no por nada Shinobu era el único que sabía todo sobre Misaki, TODO. Su amistad era de esas que solo encuentras una vez en la vida, de esas que trascienden tiempo y distancia, de esas que pese a las diferencias son fuertes y que se ven fortalecidas en los defectos del otro. Sí, Shinobu era el mejor amigo de Misaki, y Misaki lo ayudaría siempre, después de todo Shinobu había estado para el castaño en los peores momentos...

Misaki aferró contra sí el libro de pastas rojas... ¿Qué relación tenía ese libro con su amigo? ¿acaso su gusto por los vampiros tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de Shinobu? Y si así fuera, ¿eso tendría relación con el obscuro pasado que Shinobu le ocultaba?

Sin saberlo, Misaki estaba cerca de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Un vampiro, un humano... no estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¡su naturaleza misma lo negaba! Uno debía morir a manos del otro... y sin embargo Shinobu ya se había enamorado.<p>

No supo en qué momento, tal vez fue al principio, al ver por vez primera esos ojos rojizos que ahora estaban negros, tal vez fue en el momento en que mató a los asesinos de sus padres -en ese momento y aun con su corta edad Shinobu sintió extrema admiración y agradecimiento a Miyagi- o tal vez fue cuando el vampiro salvó su vida, y no sabría decir si fue en la primera ocasión cuando era un niño o esta última vez ocurrida a penas el día anterior... no sabía en qué momento se enamoró de Miyagi, lo más probable que desde siempre. Se cuestionó si lo suyo era un amor infantil y pasajero, pero no, sabía la verdad, su amor por Miyagi era más grande que cualquier cosa, más grande que su vida misma, ¡Miyagi era todo para él! Y Shinobu daba gracias al destino por haberle permitido encontrar a tan corta edad al amor de su vida.

―No puedes permanecer aquí por siempre... ―dijo de pronto Miyagi, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

Shinobu frunció el seño y lo miró contrariado, ¿qué pretendía Miyagi, lo hacía sentir esas cosas y después le decía que se largara? El niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse en extremo con los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, a penas momentos atrás había sido besado y acariciado por su vampiro― _estúpidos imprudentes_ ―pensó Shinobu refiriéndose a los otros dos vampiros (Akihiko y Hiroki), ya que según él, la presencia de estos fue el motivo por el que Miyagi no lo hizo suyo.

―Miyagi... ―dijo el niño mientras miraba desafiante al vampiro― mi lugar es... ¡a tu lado!

El vampiro rodó los ojos― _¡Qué pretende este niño!_ ―pensó para sí mismo.

En silencio, ambos se miraron, en la mirada de uno había frialdad, mientras que en la del otro había amor y esperanza...

Fue Shinobu quien rompió el silencio, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba con su amor, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no lo perdería, aunque perdiera esta batalla, como buen terrorista ganaría la guerra― tus ojos... eran diferentes ―fueron las palabras del menor, aun recordaba con claridad al Miyagi que hace años lo salvó, quien a pesar de tener una mirada escarlata era un poco más agradable que este viejo de ahora.

―Cambian de color... ―respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó aun más curioso el niño.

―Dependiendo de la situación ―le respondió Miyagi sin siquiera mirarlo, este juego de preguntas y respuestas lo estaba fastidiando.

―Por favor... ―dijo de repente Shinobu― por favor no me alejes de ti, necesito que me hables, que me cuentes la verdad ―le dolía la frialdad con que Miyagi lo trataba, le molestaba la manera en que lo ignoraba y necesitaba respuestas― Miyagi, yo... ―tragó saliva tratando de calmarse― necesito saber, por qué... ¿por qué esos vampiros atacaron a mi familia? ―no pudo decir más, no pudo seguir hablando... pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los enormes ojos color miel de Shinobu, trataba de no pensar en eso, pero era inevitable, y le dolía, aun después de tantos años le dolía y le asustaba, el solo recuerdo de aquellos vampiros le asustaba.

Miyagi pudo ver el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de Shinobu, en ese momento sintió una opresión en su pecho, sin saber el porqué, le dolía ver sufrir a ese niño, quería evitarlo ¡quería evitar que llorara! Y sin embargo sabía que él era el causante de muchas de las lágrimas del menor― no quieres saber la verdad, créeme ―dijo mientras lo miraba.

―Por favor... ―dijo Shinobu suplicante― e-era mi familia... ―concluyó mientras dejaba salir más lágrimas. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Miyagi lo miró y sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, era como si una parte de él muriera, pero al mismo tiempo otra resurgiera de entre su inmortal alma. Pudo ver a Shinobu tembloroso y asustado... en un impulso, Miyagi envolvió al niño entre sus brazos, quería protegerlo de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo, de los recuerdos ¡debía protegerlo de aquel pasado trágico!

El niño se aferró con fuerza al frio cuerpo del mayor, se sintió seguro entre sus brazos, y entonces lo supo, tuvo la seguridad de que tarde o temprano todo estaría bien.

Así, mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, Miyagi inhaló el aroma de los cabellos de Shinobu y se preguntó hasta donde llegarían, hasta cuando duraría esta historia que apenas se comenzaba a escribir...― _¡maldición!_ ―pensó para sí mismo, esta era una historia de vampiros, por lo que estaría llena de sangre y muerte, cosas que no quería para Shinobu. Desde aquel día hace siete años había firmado su sentencia con ese muchacho, en el momento en que eligió protegerlo sus destinos se entrelazaron para siempre. Lo aferró más fuerte, preguntándose si ese amor que tanto juraba tenerle se acabaría en el momento que Shinobu supiera toda la verdad... Y sin embargo lo protegería de todos, incluso de él mismo.

* * *

><p>Sumi arrugó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, estaba enojado ¡muy enojado! Esos chiquillos ahora sí que se habían pasado, lo que estaban haciendo era algo serio y no caían en cuenta de ello.<p>

―Shinobu... Misaki ―dijo con molestia mientras salía de la biblioteca y corriendo recorría los pasillos del colegio rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

_Salí a buscar a Shinobu, si no regreso antes del anochecer búscame._

_Misaki_

Era el contenido de la nota escrito con mala caligrafía en una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno.

―¿Quién se creen que soy, su niñero? Esta si te la voy a cobrar caro, Takahashi... ―fueron las palabras de Sumi antes de coger su chaqueta y salir en busca de los pequeños.

* * *

><p>Misaki sonrió con melancolía y esperanza mientras salía a escondidas del internado Marukawa.<p>

Se internó en el bosque, lo conocía bien, después de todo llevaba desde pequeño en esta escuela y algo se le había grabado de las excursiones hechas en la clase de Activación Física. Misaki miraba los árboles a su alrededor, la intensa vegetación verde, abundante y húmeda... sentía la tierra mojada bajo sus botas de goma... iba buscando alguna seña de Shinobu, pero nada, no había nada...

La verdad era que no tenía idea de donde podría estar el rubio, pero si salió del internado, tuvo que haber recorrido esos bosques... el castaño suspiró frustrado y se sentó a la orilla del lago Marukawa mientras miraba el horizonte, faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera y seguía sin saber nada de su amigo. Miró el lago que tenía frente a él, era misterioso, obscuro y profundo... de pronto, los ojos de Misaki fueron capturados por un brillo que desde lejos los llamaba; el castaño sin dudar, se puso de pie y corrió hacia aquel destello que lo llamaba, se sintió inesperadamente cansado, pero aun así continuó corriendo... más tarde comprendería que el momento en que corrió hacia aquel destello, se había creado un punto de inflexión en su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, conocía el objeto cuyo brillo resplandecía, lo conocía a la perfección: era el reloj de Shinobu... Misaki lo sostuvo entre sus manos y su pulso se aceleró, el reloj estaba manchado con... sangre. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Shinobu bien pudo haber sido asesinado por un psicópata o algo peor le pudo haber pasado, estaba claro que su amigo había sido dañado por algo y ese algo bien pudiera estar acechando ahora mismo a Misaki. El castaño comenzó a hiperventilar mientras sentía que el miedo lo invadía, esta vez no era solo miedo por su amigo, si no por sí mismo.

―S-Shinobu... ―dijo y sintió que el aire le faltaba― t-te necesito. ―y entonces todo comenzó a volverse blanco para Misaki... estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, o más bien era el peso de un secreto que lo estaba aplastando.

* * *

><p>Miyagi mantenía al tembloroso niño entre sus brazos. Y lo sabía, sabía que era el momento de hablar, el momento de las explicaciones, el momento de ganar o perder y sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a perder. Inhaló una última vez el perfume de aquel niño y lo sentó en un sofá frente a él, ambos se encontraron en la elegante habitación del vampiro.<p>

―Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―dijo Miyagi no muy convencido, pero dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera, sí, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a mentir con tal de mantener al menor a su lado, ni él mismo era consciente de sus actos o no quería ser consciente de ellos.

Shinobu titubeó un poco antes de proseguir...― C-cuando mataron a mis... bueno, aquella noche ―inhaló un poco para tener valor de proseguir sin lanzarse de nuevo a llorar― ¿aquellos... aquellos vampiros eran tus amigos?

Miyagi bufó― Por favor, si fueran mis amigos ¿crees que los hubiera matado? ―pudo ver la mirada de duda en el rostro de Shinobu― claro que no eran mis amigos, ¿amigos? por favor, no creo tener nada en el mundo parecido a eso.

Shinobu le dio una mirada tierna a su vampiro seguido de una risita― los otros dos, ¿son tus amigos, que no?

Miyagi no pudo evitar dar una risa sarcástica― ¿Kamijou y Akihiko? ―tuvo que contenerse para no reír más― si ese par de cínicos son mis amigos entonces no imagino cómo podrían ser mis enemigos.

Shinobu sonrió de lado, tal vez era solo un adolescente que no sabía mucho de la vida... pero sabía de la soledad, la había experimentado, había visto morir a su familia... y ahora, en la mirada inmortal del vampiro que tenía frente a él veía reflejada su propia mirada, Shinobu pensó en ese momento que quizá Miyagi sufría mucho, mucho como él, y que quizá se sentía tan solo como él. El niño dio una mirada comprensiva al vampiro― N-no estás solo ―le dijo convencido de que el hecho de ser un vampiro no lo hacía inmune a la soledad y tristeza― ¡no estás solo!... los tienes a ellos, a Akihiko y al otro de nombre raro, dices que no son tus amigos pero te salvaron la vida aquella vez y seguro muchas otras más.

Miyagi miró de reojo al menor, y se cuestionó si podía ver de ese modo a sus imprudentes compañeros ¿amigos? ¿Acaso esa era la palabra que debería usar para nombrar a Akihiko y a Kamijou?

Shinobu volvió a mirar a Miyagi― no estás solo, aun si no los tuvieras a ellos... aun si no los tuvieras a ellos ¡me tienes a mí!

Miyagi se vio perdido en los ojos miel de Shinobu, pudo ver una determinación impresionante en ellos, era como si algo dentro del niño hubiera cambiado, no, era algo dentro del mismo Miyagi lo que estaba cambiando, una parte de sí mismo que creía muerta hace tiempo estaba renaciendo, y todo a causa de ese chiquillo, de ese terrorista. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Miyagi acarició con su fría mano la suave mejilla de Shinobu y lo miró con una ternura que sorprendió al menor.

―¿Se acabaron las preguntas? ―dijo después de un rato el vampiro retomando el hilo de la conversación.

―Ni siquiera han comenzado ―dijo en voz bajita Shinobu― no me has dicho... ¿por qué esos vampiros... atacaron mi casa? y ¿por qué nos salvaste? ―esta vez no sintió ganas de llorar, en cierto modo estar cerca de Miyagi lo hacía sentirse fuerte y seguro.

El vampiro desvió unos segundos la mirada, esa era una de las respuestas que no podía dar, al menos no sin el temor de perder al niño― No sé por qué atacaron a tu familia, probablemente estaban hambrientos y se toparon con tu casa ―dijo y dentro de sí sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sin embargo sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo... Miyagi era un perfecto mentiroso.

―¿Y tú, tú y tus amigos? ¿Por qué me salvaron? ¿Por qué me salvaste Miyagi? ―dijo y se quitó un peso de encima. Esa era la pregunta que a menudo el menor se hacía, y ahora al fin le sería contestada, él estaba seguro que era el destino quien había puesto a Miyagi en su camino, pero aun así quería saber cuáles fueron los móviles externos que los llevaron a encontrarse.

El vampiro suspiró, esta parte de su vida le pertenecía a él y solo a él y sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de contársela a un niñato que apenas conocía... no supo que lo llevaría a contar parte de su verdad a Shinobu, y sin embargo lo haría, tal vez fue la mirada que el niño le dio momentos atrás, puesto que en cierto modo vio sus ojos en los del niño.

Shinobu interpretó en los gestos de Miyagi que lo que iba a relatarle era algo serio, por lo que se enderezó y trató de prestar la mayor atención posible al vampiro.

―Hace algunos ayeres, cuando aún era humano, vivía aquí en Japón ―comenzó a relatar, y conforme su historia iba avanzando era como si su mirada se fuera perdiendo, como si su cuerpo permaneciera relatando la historia a Shinobu pero su alma se trasladará a aquella época― mi padre era militar, vivía al servicio del emperador por lo que casi nunca sabíamos de él... era mamá la que se ocupaba de nosotros, de mí y de mi hermana. Nagisa era una buena chica, tenía el cabello castaño, y sus ojos eran tan negros como los míos, ella era mi hermanita... ―se podía percibir un dejo de ternura en la voz del vampiro― Nagisa y yo siempre crecimos juntos, en todos los sentidos, ella era dos años mayor que yo y sin embargo siempre fue y siempre será mi hermanita; siempre quise protegerla aunque era ella la que me protegía a mí. Con el tiempo crecimos, y cuando Nagi-chan cumplió veinte años se casó con un tipo... un desgraciado que... que no hizo más que lastimarla... no lo soporté, ella era mi hermanita, habíamos crecido juntos y no pude soportar que un tarado la hiciera llorar... tuve que ocuparme de él.

Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron como platos...― ¿tú...?

―Sí, yo lo maté ―contestó Miyagi, y esperó ver en el rostro del menor algún atisbo de rencor o miedo, pero no fue así, en el rostro de Shinobu solo había comprensión y ternura. El ahora vampiro suspiró y continuó con el relato de su vida humana― no fue mi intención matarlo, al menos no al principio... en aquel entonces nosotros vivíamos en Kyoto, y cuando Nagisa se casó aquel infeliz se la llevó a Kanto... él nunca me agradó y sin embargo acepté que se casará y se llevará lejos a mi hermana porque creí que así ella sería feliz, pero no fue así... al leer las nostálgicas cartas de Nagisa yo no la sentía feliz, y con el tiempo los rumores, los comentarios... todo indicaba que mi hermana no era feliz. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir por mi cuenta a ver que las cosas estuvieran bien... pero cuando llegué, ella... ―su voz se cortó por un momento, era claro que le costaba hablar de ello― él la maltrataba, abusaba de Nagisa, ella era miserable... aun no me encontraba con él, mi hermana estaba sola y golpeada en la casa; no dudé ni por un segundo en llevármela de allí, pero cuando lo intenté llevármela él llegó a la casa y se opuso totalmente, decía que era suya... yo me enojé, comenzamos a discutir, a pelear, no supe en qué momento tomé una katana y bueno... sucedió.

―Lo mataste... ―Shinobu concluyó, y no lo juzgaba, no juzgaba a Miyagi si no que trataba de comprenderlo.

Miyagi le dio una mirada rápida en la que el menor pudo vislumbrar el dejo de odio y melancolía en el vampiro.

El vampiro cerró sus ojos para volverse a trasladar mentalmente a aquel pasado que al menos en sus recuerdos permanecía fresco, aun le dolía y aun lo sentía parte de sí mismo― En aquel entonces, por la guerra, había constantes epidemias y muertes... se vivía un caos total a tal punto que se habían dejado de contar las muertes humanas... no tuvimos problemas en enterrar a aquel infeliz que no merecía ni ser sepultado pero en fin... Nagisa y yo volvimos con mamá a Kyoto, a paso lento mi hermana comenzó a recuperarse de sus heridas, hasta que un día volvió a darme esa sonrisa carismática de siempre... pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta demasiado tarde... Nagisa había enfermado, la epidemia la había alcanzado y mi hermana tenía tuberculosis, estaba muriendo, lentamente ―Miyagi suspiró y apretó los puños― fueron días difíciles, dolorosos y oscuros. Lo único que quería era salvarla, no me importaba dar mi propia vida a cambio... y al final así fue.

Miyagi abrió los ojos y miró a Shinobu, ambos se miraron, ambos sabían cómo continuaba aquel triste relato... la piel de Shinobu se heló.

―Conocí a una persona, se llamaba Kiryuu, Kiryuu-sama, quien tenía fama de haber crecido bajo la instrucción de un alquimista occidental. En cierto modo él me buscó a mí... y me lo propuso ―Shinobu y Miyagi sabían de qué iba la proposición, ninguno de los dos se miró y el vampiro prosiguió― me dijo que si funcionaba en mí podría usarlo con mi hermana y la salvaríamos. No tuve días suficientes para meditarlo, el tiempo se le estaba agotando a Nagisa, así que sin más accedí, no tenía nada que perder y si mi hermanita moría entonces si lo perdería todo.

Se hizo un silencio lúgubre.

―Me durmió diciendo que no sentiría dolor... pero... no fue así, todo lo contrario. Es un dolor indescriptible, sientes como si cada parte de tu cuerpo fuera quemada viva poco a poco, sientes morir todas tus entrañas, porque sí, estas muriendo y sin embargo no lo estas. Después de morir comienzas a sentirte fuerte, pero el dolor te acompaña hasta segundos antes de despertar― Miyagi miró al niño unos segundos, su mirada oscura y profunda― Cuando desperté, ya era un vampiro. ―dijo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos y brillantes, esperaba asustar al menor y sin embargo no lo hizo... Miyagi cada día se convencía de que algo andaba mal con Shinobu que en vez de huirle se acercaba más a él.

―¿Convirtieron a Nagisa en vampiro? ―preguntó Shinobu con curiosidad aunque en cierto modo sabía la respuesta.

Miyagi asintió... ―Sí, pasamos dos años con Kiryuu, mientras nos adaptamos a la nueva vida, en cuanto nos estabilizamos me llevé a mi hermana lejos de ahí, no quería tenerla cerca de un alquimista loco que convertía humanos en vampiros.

El niño pudo ver aun más pensativo a su vampiro― ¿te arrepientes? ―dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor.

―No, después de todo eso le dio a mi hermanita veinte años de vida más.

Shinobu parpadeó y sin que lo quisiera, sus ojos se humedecieron... "solo veinte años" las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar y Shinobu sabía que la historia que el vampiro le contaba estaba llegando a su triste desenlace...

―En ese entonces aun no estaba seguro de que tan cierto fuera lo de una inmortalidad sin límites, pero sí sabía que pasaría muchos años con mi hermana... nunca me imaginé que ellos llegarían a quitármela y que yo no podría hacer nada para defenderla.

En ese instante, Shinobu sintió miedo por primera vez, no por sí mismo, si no por la mirada que Miyagi tenía, no le gustaba ver esa mirada de odio en él, ¡ese no era él!

―El clan Sokibara de vampiros del Norte... ellos son los que mataron a tus padres, y son los mismos que los que mataron a mi hermana. Son esos malditos que sin motivo alguno me la quitaron... ―en su voz podía percibirse el odio, la furia, era un odio inmenso que año con año crecía más y más.― Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, no te estaba defendiendo aquel día, estaba tratando de vengar a mi hermana... de esos malditos que me quitaron todo... ya no me quedó nada... ―dijo y bajó la mirada.

El corazón de Shinobu se estremeció en ese momento... hasta ahora lograba comprender a Miyagi... esa alma que sin imaginarlo había sufrido más que él... Shinobu imaginó el dolor que el vampiro debió haber sentido, ver sufrir de esa forma a su hermana y rescatarla solo para verla enferma, convertirla en vampiresa solo para ver su muerte al final... Shinobu había tenido una hermana, Risako, sin embargo murió aquel fatídico día junto a toda su familia, sin embargo Shinobu no recordaba a Risako, pero podía percibir en las palabras de Miyagi que Nagisa había sido su mejor amiga... el niño sintió sus lágrimas caer y deseó más que nada en el mundo consolar a Miyagi, Shinobu se olvidó de todos y cada uno de sus pesares, su única preocupación ahora era hacer que Miyagi fuera feliz. Le dolía a Shinobu le dolía mucho, el dolor de Miyagi era también el dolor de Shinobu y las alegría de Miyagi sería en adelante la alegría del niño.

Miyagi sintió como su inmortal cuerpo era abrazado por Shinobu... sintió como su camisa y su pecho eran mojados por las lágrimas del niño― ¿Por qué... por qué lloras por mí, por qué tomas mi dolor como el tuyo? ―preguntó ya que no entendía para nada los sentimientos del menor.

―¿Qué no es obvio? ―y Shinobu se volteó a mirarlo― ¡Lo hago porque te amo!

Ambos se miraron de nuevo y el vampiro sintió un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, se había dedicado a ser cortante con el niño e incluso a tratar de asustarlo... y sin embargo lo único que Shinobu hacía era tomar el dolor de Miyagi como suyo propio y amarlo. Sin pensarlo, cargó al niño, sentándolo en sus piernas y le dio un beso para después poner su cabeza en el pecho del menor para sollozar sin consuelo alguno... corrección, Miyagi si tenía un consuelo y era el rubio que ahora le acariciaba los cabellos mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no estaba solo y que todo estaría bien.

Shinobu dejó de llorar y se dedicó a mimar y cuidar de Miyagi, le quería, le quería muchísimo que dolía de tanto amor que le tenía.

Después de permanecer un rato en el pecho de su niño, Miyagi volteó y lo miró, podía ver el rostro de Shinobu llenó de amor hacia él y eso le gustó, quería que así fuera siempre, quería que el rostro de Shinobu irradiara amor por él siempre. Sin darse cuenta, Miyagi le sonrió a Shinobu rompiendo así su barrera de frialdad.

Shinobu abrió los ojos sorprendido porque en esa mirada y esa sonrisa del vampiro pudo percibir cariño― Gracias... ―dijo el menor mientras le sonría de una manera encantadora a su vampiro― gracias por todo... por salvarme, por tenerme aquí contigo, por no echarme, por contarme de tu vida... gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida.

Miyagi aferró más al niño contra sí mismo― Yo no te dejé entrar a mi vida, tú te metiste por la fuerza ―le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

En los brazos de Miyagi, el pequeño rubio se sonrojo mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era por saberse querido.

―Pequeño terrorista... ―dijo Miyagi mientras le apretaba la nariz a Shinobu para después besársela.

El pequeño se removió entre risitas inocentes mientras pasaba sus manitas alrededor del cuello del vampiro.

Shinobu miró a Miyagi mientras le sonreía, al vampiro le pareció que esa sonrisa era la más dulce que había visto en su vida― Miyagi... ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos― tu me salvaste la vida, y yo... yo te prometo que seré todo lo que quieras, dejaré de ser un niñato y me convertiré en el apoyo que necesitas.

El vampiro estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír pero se contuvo al ver que el niño hablaba en serio― Shinobu... tú eres un niño, eres mi niño. ―le dijo pícaramente.

―No soy un niño... ―dijo Shinobu molesto― ya no.

Miyagi solo asintió seguro de que Shinobu era un bebé y sin más, lo pegó a su pecho para besar su sien y mantenerlo ahí, seguro junto a él. El vampiro miró al niño― _quiero amarlo..._ ―pensó como en automático― _si no es que ya me enamoró... mierda, este chiquillo me enamoró_ ―y sonrió, sonrió pensando que no estaba solo, sonrió sintiéndose más vivo que nunca.

―Miyagi... ―dijo Shinobu aun en el pecho del vampiro― tengo una última pregunta... ―el vampiro solo asintió― Kyoto... Kanto... Miyagi, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Treinta... ―dijo Miyagi como si nada.

Shinobu lo volteó a ver con ironía― Hablo en serio, ¿Cuántos años llevas en este planeta?

Miyagi sonrió de lado y lo miró― tenía 30 cuando me transformaron, eso fue en 1843, si mis cálculos no fallan tengo 169.

Shinobu se separó de Miyagi mirándolo directamente a los ojos al tiempo que ponía una cara de susto― Mierda... ¡eres un viejo, un anciano!

Miyagi no pudo más que lanzarse a reír con la dramatización de Shinobu... y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba feliz, su risa era sincera... ese niño lo hacía sentir bien.

―_Nagisa-chan... no pude vengar tu muerte porque salvé a este niño que tengo frente a mí, y sin embargo quiero quererlo... perdóname_. ―pensó Miyagi y sin embargo conocía a su hermanita, y sabía que de estar aquí ella sería la primera en celebrarle haber encontrado a este terrorista. Miyagi sabía que él era el único que tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo, perdonarse y dejar el pasado atrás para seguir con este futuro que recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Misaki se aferró a una enorme roca frente a él... no podía perder, no esta vez, no ahora... no podía dejarse caer, no ahora que no había nadie a su lado para levantarlo. Pudo ver como su visión se distorsionaba en diversos puntos blancos, pudo ver como su visión le estaba fallando, era claro, se estaba desmayando, sus pulmones y su corazón le estaban fallando... de nuevo. Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, se preguntó si estaba actuando de manera egoísta, puesto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba que alguien se preocupara por él. Misaki estaba arriesgando todo por ir en busca de Shinobu, pero ¿y él, a Misaki quien lo rescataría? Su respuesta era tan clara como dolorosa: nadie. Misaki inhaló y exhaló tratando de hacerlo a un ritmo constante y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser― <em>no me puedo rendir... ―<em>pensó con entereza para sí mismo― _no ahora, no aquí ―_no podía dejarse caer, no en ese lugar, así que sacando toda la fuerza de su interior, se incorporó como pudo y se puso en pie mientras continuaba respirando pesadamente. La verdad era que como un móvil externo, estaba el reloj de Shinobu, el cual no dejaba de intrigar y preocupar a Misaki, ahora más que nunca tenía que estar alerta y en caso de que no encontrase a su amigo, al menos tendría que velar por su propia vida. Así, con una actitud estoica, Misaki continuó su travesía.

* * *

><p>Era una mansión que tiempo atrás perteneció a la familia Usami y que ahora –pese a que los pocos que vagaban por sus alrededores la creían deshabitada- pertenecía a un peculiar trío de creaturas no del todo humanas; eran precisamente uno de sus habitantes quien miraba por el balcón de su habitación, podía ver las nubes arremolinándose en el cielo, claro augurio de una tormenta que seguro que no tardaría mucho en desatarse, del mismo modo que no faltaba mucho para que la noche cubriera el mundo con su oscuro velo. Akihiko sintió como sus cabellos grises eran revueltos por el viento, ese mismo viento que traía consigo un delicioso aroma que el vampiro percibió como suyo en el instante en que lo percibió. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akihiko, sonrisa que ni siquiera fue disimulada en el instante en que su compañero se posó tras él colocando una mano en su hombro.<p>

Hiroki siseo molesto con la situación, también había podido inhalar aquella esencia humana que con premura se iba acercando a la mansión, no de una manera directa claro, pero si por los alrededores dando la impresión de que había perdido el rumbo.

―Parece que tendremos más visitas... ―fue la única respuesta de Akihiko a la no formulada pregunta de Kamijou.

En ese instante, Usami Akihiko había percibido el aroma de un humano, cuando expresó que lo sintió como suyo, se refirió meramente a su sangre, a su vida... se sintió atraído y deseoso a tomar la sangre de aquel muchacho que tan calmadamente iba hacia ellos... no obstante, Akihiko no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino planeaba para él, ni de lo que ese encuentro llegaría a significar en su hasta entonces monótona vida. Sí, las cosas iban a cambiar para el vampiro de cabellos plata de un modo que ni él mismo llegó a imaginarse jamás, y eso que poseía una gran imaginación para crear historias.

* * *

><p>Shinobu reposaba en el pecho de Miyagi, hablaban de trivialidades, el menor pensó que sería muy lindo si pudiera escuchar el corazón del otro, pero recordó que era un vampiro por lo que su deseo era una mera ilusión― <em>me enamoré de un vampiro, como en las historias...<em> _que guay ―_pensó Shinobu con cierta gracia.

Por su parte, el mayor solo se limitó a disfrutar la compañía de su pequeño terrorista, quería tenerlo abrazado ahí por siempre... más esto no sería posible por mucho. Los sentidos super-desarrollados de Miyagi le advirtieron lo que venía hacía él― _par de imprudentes, como pude pensar en llamarlos mis amigos. ―_pensó y segundos después aparecieron, sin tocar ni nada, Hiroki se adentró a la habitación de Miyagi seguido por Akihiko.

Hiroki no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos y retroceder un poco con tremenda escena que presenció: Shinobu estaba sentado a horcajadas en las piernas de Miyagi mientras que este se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello. El castaño casi se fue de espaldas pues estaba seguro que al verlos, el humano rubio no hizo más que aferrarse aun con más posesión a Miyagi y mirarlos despectivamente. ¿Qué acaso ese mocoso no temía por su vida? pensó Hiroki.

Akihiko solo sonrió de lado sin darle importancia― Oye, Romeo ―dijo refiriéndose a Miyagi, el azabache solo rodó los ojos ignorando a su amigo― tenemos visita.

Esas palabras, capturaron la atención tanto de Miyagi como de Shinobu que enseguida se mostraron confundidos. Como respuesta, Usami solo abrió la ventana de la habitación permitiendo que Miyagi inhalara el conocido aroma.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―le preguntó Shinobu a Miyagi mientras afianzaba aun más su agarre.

El vampiro se levantó cargando a Shinobu, y con el niño en brazos miró por la ventana.

Shinobu, colgando a horcajadas del cuerpo de Miyagi pudo ver como el vampiro lo miraba con seriedad.

―Es... tu Misaki. ―dijo el azabache después de un rato dejando sorprendido y confundido al rubio.

―¿Misaki?

―Seguro salió a buscarte... ―dijo Miyagi y aunque seguía sosteniendo a Shinobu con ternura, en su voz se podría escuchar su molestia.

―Lleva como tres horas dando vuelta, debe haberse perdido ―comentó Hiroki con simpleza.

―N-no... ―dijo Shinobu mientras trataba de deshacer el agarre de Miyagi.

El vampiro lo colocó en el suelo pero aun así lo mantuvo cerca de él, ya había tenido un incidente con Hiroki y no confiaría en dejar a su niño a cargo de ese par de idiotas.

―Tenemos que ir por él ―suplicante, Shinobu miró a Miyagi.

―Seguro que encuentra el camino ―respondió el vampiro azabache― no veo cuál es tu preocupación, las únicas creaturas peligrosas del bosque están reunidas en esta habitación.

―No... ―volvió a repetir Shinobu desesperado― tu no entiendes, Misaki está enfermo, si no voy por él algo podría pasarle.

Las miradas de los tres vampiros se posaron entonces en Shinobu que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

―Oye, tranquilo ―dijo Miyagi mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de Shinobu― ¿qué ocurre?

―S-se supone que es un secreto, pero ya no puedo más... ―Shinobu suspiró mientras se dejaba abrazar por su vampiro, solo así conseguía sentirse seguro― Misaki... su corazón... sus pulmones... no son suficientes para él... ―sus ojos se humedecieron, no estaba tan triste, estaba más bien frustrado por no poder hacer nada por su amigo― Misaki está enfermo y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo.

Miyagi se conmovió, él sabía lo que era perder a alguien por culpa de la enfermedad... eso hizo que el vampiro amara más a Shinobu.

Ojos violetas que llegaban a tornarse rojizos... cabello plateado... y un alma que hasta ahora no había sido comprendida. Usami Akihiko conocía la enfermedad humana, sabía que era injusta, cruel y mortal... y sin saber por qué sintió deseos de ayudar a aquel niño que minutos atrás pensó en beber su sangre― Vamos por él ―sentenció finalmente Akihiko. Los demás lo miraron un poco confundidos pero asintieron.

Miyagi tomó de nuevo a Shinobu en brazos para poder salir al ritmo de sus dos compañeros a la velocidad sobrehumana propia de los vampiros.

Sí, Misaki tenía un secreto, ese secreto era que llevaba años enfermo. Pero no tenía caso decírselo a nadie, nadie podía curarlo y lo único que harían sería compadecerlo o tenerle lástima, cosa que el oji-esmeralda trataría de evitar a toda costa. Misaki no quería ser una molestia para nadie, y sin embargo su vida estaba a punto de cambiar quizá para bien o quizá para mal.

* * *

><p><strong>06Julio/2012**

Hola, al fin actualizando.

Recuerdan que dije poco a poco iría develando la verdad de cada personaje, bueno pues ya comenzamos.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Como siempre mil gracias a los que leen.

Un abrazo.

_**Apailana***_


	7. Punto de inflexión

**~Junjou Vampire~**

**Punto de inflexión**

Dicen que todos venimos a esta vida para cumplir una misión, que todos nuestros sufrimientos tienen siempre un porqué y dicen también que al final tu bondad será recompensada. Pues bien, Usami Akihiko llevaba en este mundo mucho más de lo que un humano promedio vivía, y ni aun así había encontrado ese motivo de vivir... no es que estuviera deprimido o decepcionado, simplemente no le encontraba un sentido propio a su vida, no encontraba aquella misión, no sabía para que había nacido... Akihiko tenía un pasado doloroso, creía que su presente carecía de sentido y nunca había vislumbrado un futuro más allá de lo que haría al día siguiente. Pero todo cambiaría para él en ese instante, todo cambiaría para Usami Akihiko desde ese día, todo cambiaría con ese encuentro.

Sí, ni si quiera el propio Usami Akihiko era consciente de que en el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con esos ojos esmeralda se había creado un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Y al fin se encontraron, Akihiko lo vio por primera vez; tal vez no era consciente de lo que ese encuentro acarrearía, pero aun así ocurrió; ambos hombres de diferentes épocas cuyas vidas quizá no estaban destinadas a encontrarse, pero que gracias a la inmortalidad de uno se habían cruzado, sus destinos se habían entrelazado quizá para siempre.

Ahora que estaba cerca, podía inhalar aun con mayor intensidad, ese dulce aroma floral se iba haciendo más intenso, no había duda que esa sangre era deliciosa, y sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de atacar. _Misaki, _ese era un nombre muy tierno, tan tierno como el niño que tenía enfrente. Con su visión ultra desarrollada, Usami Akihiko pudo notar a la perfección cada rasgo microscópico de ese niño de ojos verdes, lo miró con detenimiento como queriendo guardar en su memoria todos y cada uno de sus rasgos... pudo ver su piel nívea, sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, su pequeño y menudo cuerpo; pero lo vio también demasiado delgado, pálido, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Shinobu.

"_Misaki... su corazón... sus pulmones... no son suficientes para él..."_

"_Misaki está enfermo"_

En ese momento, el vampiro sintió una especie de opresión en su pecho, no era un dolor como tal, era más bien como un sentimiento, como una angustia que de repente le nació.

Pudo ver como ese hermoso –porque sí, desde el inicio le consideró hermoso- niño de ojos verdes miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad a Shinobu, pudo ver como ambos niños corrían a abrazarse, pudo ver como Shinobu le reprochaba al otro por haber salido a buscarlo mientras que el aludido le recriminaba por haberse escapado de la escuela, estaban discutiendo pero se parecía más bien al tipo de peleas sin sentido que él solía tener con Hiroki. El vampiro vio como Misaki sonreía a su rubio amigo para después mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver como miraba con confusión a los otros dos vampiros y también pudo ver como en el momento en que Misaki lo miraba caía desmayado como si por arte de magia se tratase. Fueron unos pocos segundos los que Misaki y Usami se miraron directamente a los ojos, fueron muy pocos y sin embargo no fueron suficiente para Akihiko, esos ojos color esmeralda eran simplemente hermosos, puros, pero cerrados, no expresaban mucho o al menos no tanto como al vampiro le hubiera gustado... sin embargo, casi en el momento en que se Misaki miró al vampiro de cabellos plata su expresión cambió de una de confusión a otra de total asombro, fueron menos de cinco segundos, todos pudieron ver como se le iba el color a Misaki hasta dejarlo aun más pálido de lo que ya estaba, y así, sin que nadie hubiera esperado esa reacción, el menor cayó... no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akihiko lo tenía ya entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Sentía el agua deslizarse en su cuerpo, bañarse con el agua a altas temperaturas hacía que la tensión de sus músculos desapareciera poco a poco y de una manera exquisita; también le encantaba esa sensación asfixiante provocada por el vapor. A muchos no les gusta bañarse con agua casi hirviendo, pero a él si le gustaba, le agradaba ver como su piel se iba enrojeciendo poco a poco e incluso a veces dolía. Había tenido una semana difícil en el hospital por lo que ahora más que nunca deseaba relajarse y olvidarse de todo al menos por un momento. Como era costumbre, antes de salirse de la ducha, se dio una última enjuagada pero abriendo esta vez la llave del agua fría... tal vez tenía costumbres un tanto inusuales, pero qué más daba. Con su mano derecha desempañó el espejo para poder verse, Nowaki estaba un poco ojeroso por la falta de sueño, pero bastaría con un fin de semana de descanso para que volviera a la normalidad. Estaba por abrir la llave para mojar su rostro con agua fría, cuando de pronto escuchó el timbre de su apartamento, iba a vestirse rápido y abrir, pero el timbre no paraba de sonar, por lo que se amarró una toalla a su cintura y salió a abrir, mientras corría sacudía su cabeza a los lados cual perro para así no chorrear agua, aunque no dio resultados, seguía empapado.<p>

―Tsumori... sempai ―en verdad que Kusama se sorprendió con la visita de su colega.

Pero si de sorpresas hablamos, Tsumori se quedó anonadado con tremenda recibida. Ante él tenía a su kohai con solo una toalla, podía ver las gotas cayendo desde los sedosos cabellos de Nowaki y resbalando por sus pectorales, su torso, hasta desaparecer en su cuerpo.― Vaya, vaya... mira con que sorpresa me vengo a encontrar, Kusama...

Nowaki se rio un poco mientras invitaba a su sempai a pasar para ponerlo cómodo y así una vez que se vistió ambos pudieron hablar sobre esta inesperada visita.

―Cuando llegué a Japón no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirme, pero no tarde ni un minuto en pensar en visitar a mi estimado kohai para pasar unos días, dime que no te causo ningún problema...

―Para nada, siempre serás bienvenido ―respondió Nowaki con una sonrisa.

Tsumori residía en Italia, él y Kusama se habían conocido en unos seminarios de medicina que el rubio impartía en Verona, en donde no tardaron en formar amistad; en aquel tiempo Nowaki solo fue un mes becado a Europa, pero ambos jamás perdieron el contacto.

―Siempre te lo he dicho, no es un secreto para nadie que tengo altas expectativas en ti Kusama ―le dijo su sempai con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―Gracias, ―le respondió el de ojos azules mientras le hacía una reverencia.― en verdad agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado, desde que estábamos en Italia... y a todo esto, en verdad me da curiosidad que hayas venido a Japón de vuelta, pensé que tenías investigaciones de suma importancia en Europa.

―Así era... ―respondió Tsumori pensativo― es solo que mis proyectos no han salido como esperaba ―vio como el menor le daba una mirada inquieta por lo que no pudo evitar reír levemente― pero eso cambiará, he encontrado lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante con las investigaciones... y lo que quiero esta aquí, en Japón.

―¿Japón? ―cuestionó confuso Nowaki.

―Sí, aquí en Japón... Kusama, confío en ti, y sé que serás un gran médico, sé que estas al servicio de las personas y las protegerás a toda costa, de todo y contra todos, utilizando todos los recursos científicos y tecnológicos.

Nowaki percibió algo raro en las palabras de Tsumori, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo su sempai tenía razón, su misión era proteger la vida humana a toda costa.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer cuando aquello que has esperado por años al fin se te cumple? ¿Cómo continuar cuando ves que los personajes de cuentos de fantasías sí existen, pero que no son amigables hadas y lindos enanos, si no monstruos...? ¿Tiene caso seguir cuando sabes que te queda muy poco de vida, tiene caso continuar cuando sabes que lo único que haces es herir a los que te quieren?<p>

"Vive cada uno de tus días como si fuera el último" es una frase que la gente dice cotidianamente para pasarla relajados y sin problemas... pero si ese en verdad fuera su último día estarían todo menos felices, estarían preocupados, asustados, con miedo de dejar atrás a los que quieren y por supuesto que con terror a la muerte... pues bueno, imaginen que todos sus días son así, que saben que en cualquier segundo del día su vida se puede acabar, que tienen terror a dormir solos porque saben que podrían no despertar, imaginen, tan solo imaginen que ya han sido sentenciados y solo están esperando el momento en que la muerte cumpla su promesa y vaya por ustedes... pues bien, así se sentía cierto niño de ojos esmeraldas... Misaki creía que la batalla ya estaba perdida, y le dolía, claro que le dolía, ¡él no quería morir, no quería! Quería vivir, quería ser feliz, ser como cualquier niño, crecer, estudiar, enamorarse... y no podía, no podía porque estaba enfermo, porque sabía que en cualquier segundo todo podría terminar.

Cuando Misaki comenzó a reaccionar todo le daba vueltas, se llevó su mano a la cabeza para calmarse... abrió los ojos con pesadez, y después de un rato su visión se aclaró y sus orbes verdes se toparon con... él. Misaki emitió un grito ahogado y cerró sus ojitos para después volverlos a abrir, él seguía ahí. ―Usagi-san...

Akihiko tenía más que claro que su corazón estaba muerto, frío, congelado en el tiempo... y sin embargo eso no le impedía sentir una inmensa opresión en el pecho, un calor inexplicable pese a su gélida temperatura... no podía expresar lo que sentía cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraban de manera tan abstracta... se sentía confundido, ¿acaso Misaki tenía miedo? ¿Por qué temblaba al verlo? No, no quería darle miedo, quería serle agradable... Usami se sintió molesto consigo mismo por ser un vampiro, había leído una cantidad incontable de libros en sus décadas de vida, y al hablar de vampiros todos se referían a ellos con repugnancia, miedo... él siempre quiso ser una persona normal, ¡no un vampiro! ¡no un monstruo, no un asesino! Y ahora, al tener a ese niño tan puro frente a él deseaba con más ganas ser un mortal y dejar atrás aquel pasado que tanto repudiaba― _¿Usagi-san?_ ―Akihiko no comprendió por qué el niño lo llamó de esa forma, y sin embargo le enterneció.

Todos estaban en la gran sala de la mansión de los vampiros, y la inesperada actitud de Misaki no pasó desapercibida.

―¿Misaki? ―Shinobu no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo y en cierto modo le preocupaba.

Y entonces Misaki dijo algo que cambiaría la vida de todos los presentes― ¡Un vampiro...! ―dijo mirando con desesperación a Shinobu para después voltear a ver a Akihiko― eres... tú.

_¡Un vampiro...!_

Todos se quedaron impactados con las palabras de Misaki. Los tres vampiros se voltearon a ver suspicazmente y Shinobu solo miró a su amigo con sus profundos ojos grises.

Misaki palideció. Esto no era cierto, ¡no podía serlo! No podía creerlo y sin embargo lo tenía frente a él, ¿un vampiro?, no, simplemente no... Un sueño, sí seguro que este era otro sueño más de los que constantemente tenía. Desde niño, este hombre que ahora tenía frente a él se había colado en sus sueños... no digo ensueños, sino sueños, tanto sueños lindos como pesadillas... claro que cuando soñaba con su "Usagi-san" era de una manera más abstracta, borrosa, pero estaba seguro de que era él, el mismo... y no sabía hasta que punto eso sería bueno para sí mismo. Temeroso, Misaki retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomaba por los hombros.

―¡Misaki! ¡Misaki ―le llamaba Shinobu mientras lo sacudía suavemente― ¿qué pasa? ―el rubio pudo notar como Misaki comenzaba a hiperventilar, por lo que lo tomó de la mano y después de darle una tierna mirada a Miyagi se lo llevó a la cocina de la mansión para hablar tranquilo con él.― ¿Misa-chan, estás bien?

―Esto, Shinobu... yo ―el niño de ojos esmeralda no sabía ni que responder, pensó que la verdad sería lo más conveniente.

El rubio suspiró― ¿por qué saliste a buscarme? Pudo haberte pasado algo, que no ves que me preocupas...

―¡Tú también me preocupas!― le dijo Misaki y así ambos niños se abrazaron, sus cuerpos quedaron pegados casi como sus rostros.

―Misaki... ―susurró Shinobu, cada niño podía sentir la tibia respiración del otro en su rostro― gracias.

Ambos se sonrieron.

―Ahora, ¿podrías decirme todo lo que pasa por tu extraña cabeza? ―le dijo Shinobu, mientras jugueteaba con sus castaños cabellos.

Misaki se abrazó más fuerte a Shinobu, y con pesadez le relató lo ocurrido... en sí era algo complicado, todo se remontaba a su infancia... era tan solo un pequeño niño de tres años cuando sus padres murieron y era también un niño cuando comenzó a soñar con aquel vampiro, fue unos años después de la muerte de sus padres, y nunca lo comprendió, ¡ni siquiera ahora lo comprendía!

Shinobu cerró los ojos, para un terrorista como él solo había una explicación "lógica": el destino.

Takatsuki creía en el destino, Misaki no sabía que pensar al respecto. Y sí, podría decirse que todo pasa por algo... y en cualquier caso, todos al tomar decisiones podríamos alterar nuestro destino... de cualquier modo, dicen que los seres humanos no soñamos con personas desconocidas, que le es imposible al cerebro crear un rostro, que aun cuando decimos haber soñado con un extraño en realidad es un rostro que en algún lugar ya vimos solo que no lo recordamos... cierto o no, planeado o no, el destino de Misaki ya estaba ahora entrelazado al de su Usagi-san, como llamaba a aquel vampiro de sus ensueños y pesadillas. Misaki no lo sabía, pero se acababa de crear un punto de inflexión en su vida, y eso que él creía que sus días de vivir estaban ya contados...

―¿Ellos son... vampiros? ―el cuerpo de Misaki temblaba, no quería escuchar la respuesta, sabía que debía conocer la verdad, pero le asustaba.

Shinobu apretó los dientes y sin soltarlo miró intensamente a Misaki― SÍ ―su respuesta fue clara, no había duda en ella, y en su mirada había seguridad. El rubio pudo sentir como su amigo temblaba entre sus brazos, por lo que lo aferró más contra él, incluso podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Misaki sintió como sus músculos se contraían― ¿Ellos van a...?

―Sí quisieran matarnos ya lo hubieran hecho. No lo harán, no ellos.

Takahashi tuvo miedo de preguntar más cosas, por lo que solo se limitó a dejarse abrazar por su amigo. Shinobu no era una personas que congeniara bien con la gente, desde niño siempre fue muy huraño, caprichoso y egoísta... y la muerte de sus padres le afectó mucho, al principio muchos amigos de sus padres se acercaron a él, decían que querían protegerlo, pero solo querían quitarle su dinero y dejarlo tirado, por lo que desde muy pequeño el rubio aprendió a no confiar en nadie, nadie excepto su amado vampiro que le salvó la vida. Fue hasta que conoció a Misaki que se abrió a él... fue más a fuerza, el castaño se fue metiendo en su vida hasta que se volvieron los mejores amigos, ambos niños tenían tanto en común, los dos habían sufrido mucho, perdieron a sus padres desde pequeños y lidiaban con la poca simpatía que el mundo sentía por ellos. Y sí, por motivos diferentes cada uno creía en vampiros... Shinobu nunca reveló su pasado con ellos a Misaki, hasta ahora. Y al castaño aun le costaba creerlo, una cosa es decir que crees en los vampiros porque sueñas con uno, y otra muy diferente y radical es tener a Drácula frente a ti. Ambos niños hablaron por un rato, Shinobu le contó sin muchos detalles la historia y lo que lo unía a esos vampiros, Misaki se quedó impactado.

Lo que ambos niños no sabían, es que aunque hablaron a susurros, tras la puerta había un trío de vampiros con sentidos ultra desarrollados y que además eran muy curiosos más si lo suyo estaba en juego... por supuesto que ninguna palabra de Misaki y Shinobu pasó desapercibida para dichos vampiros.

* * *

><p>La fría noche cayó sobre la mansión de los vampiros. Había sido un día largo y lleno de sorpresas. A penas hace dos noches nadie imaginaría que en esa mansión llegarían a entrar humanos, y ahora había dos niños durmiendo cómodamente en las elegantes habitaciones. Sí, las vidas de todos en esa casa estaban cambiando de una manera drástica.<p>

Hiroki se encontraba sentado en la suave alfombra de su habitación, tenía las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. ¡Claro que estaba molesto! ― _¿Pero en qué está pensando el idiota de Miyagi? ―_ pareciera que a sus dos compañeros no tomaban en serio esta situación, ¡dos humanos!, dos humanos que ahora sabían su secreto y los ponían en riesgo... y ese niño de ojos verdes que era molesto ante la vista de Hiroki, lo hacía sentir... ¿celoso?

Miyagi y Shinobu se encontraban en la cama del mayor, este había sido un día importantísimo para ambos, se habían redescubierto personal y mutuamente. Miyagi conocía el pasado de Shinobu, él formaba parte de su historia; pero que Shinobu conociera la historia de Miyagi fue algo que el rubio valoró mucho, quería entenderlo, apoyarlo, quería comprender cada uno de los sentimientos de Miyagi porque lo amaba y quería que también él lo amara con la misma intensidad.

―Tengo frío... ―dijo el rubio, y sí, la verdad es que era una noche helada, además de que vestía únicamente una camisa de Miyagi, y aunque estaba cubierto con mantas temblaba.

Miyagi tomó un par de gruesas cobijas y arropó con ellas a su niño. Después tomó el bulto que se formó con Shinobu y sus frazadas y lo acercó junto a él acunándolo.

―¡No soy un bebé! ―dijo el rubio frunciendo el seño.

―Sí, sí lo eres. ―respondió Miyagi complacido.

―Lo que sucede es que tú eres un anciano de más de un siglo. ―replicó Shinobu para después hundir su rostro en el frío pecho de su vampiro.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el mayor decidió retomar la palabra― mañana tendrán que volver al Internado, lo sabes...

Shinobu apretó sus puños, apenas hace un rato había tenido una discusión telefónica con Sumi-sempai, pero al final logró convencerlo de que los cubriera esta noche, sabía que él y Misaki no podían quedarse ahí para siempre, y sin embargo quería, quería estar por siempre con Miyagi, cada segundo que pasaba lejos de él era tiempo desperdiciado― no quiero dejarte ―le dijo haciendo un puchero.

El mayor rió y apretó al niño contra él― ¿quién dijo que ibas a dejarme? Eres mío, de ninguna manera permitiría que te alejaran de mí.

El menor sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, quería sentirse amado, quería sentirse aceptado, protegido y seguro de los sentimientos del otro.

Inesperadamente, Miyagi tomó a su pequeño por la espalda para recostarlo bocarriba en la cama y quedar encima de él, se acomodó para no dejar ni un gramo de su peso sobre el rubio y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de deslizar sus manos por su cintura y abrazarlo por la espalda.

Shinobu se estremeció con el contacto del vampiro, aflojó sus manitas de las cobijas y las colocó en el pecho de Miyagi. Ambos se besaron por varios minutos, solo deteniéndose para que el niño tomara aire de vez en cuando.

―Te amo... ―dijo Shinobu en un susurro poco antes de quedarse dormido en brazos del vampiro que adoraba.

Esa noche, Miyagi se la pasó observando a Shinobu, su niño durmiendo era simplemente la cosa más hermosa y perfecta del universo y tenerlo bajo él era lo mejor.

Cuando el amor llega, lo hace y punto. No hay marcha atrás, no hay remordimientos, sólo hay amor. Que Miyagi y Shinobu estuvieran juntos era algo que nunca se pensó dado el momento, tiempo y circunstancias en que se conocieron, y sin embargo ahí estaban. Para Shinobu, el estar en brazos de su vampiro era lo mejor que podría pasarle, era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que vivía, tener a Miyagi le hacía sentir que pese a no tener familia no estaba solo... corrección, ahora Shinobu tenía una familia, era Miyagi. El rubio se sentía feliz, protegido, completo... sí, en definitiva había nacido para estar con Miyagi, solo que el destino es caprichoso y a veces no nos pone las cosas de la manera que esperamos.

Miyagi podía sentir la caliente respiración de su niño sobre su pecho. No esperaba que esto pasara, y sin embargo el pequeño terrorista lo había atrapado. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, tampoco sabía que era lo que en verdad sentía por Shinobu... en cierto modo lo veía como suyo, y quería protegerlo... Yō tenía sus dudas, pero estaba seguro de algo, quería enamorarse de Shinobu... si no es que ya lo estaba.

En otra de las habitaciones, Misaki se revolvía entre las cobijas. No podía conciliar el sueño, estaba en una casa extraña, hacía frío, ¡y encima estaba rodeado de vampiros! Se aguanto el miedo de salir a oscuras y como pudo se deslizó por su enorme habitación, iluminó el camino con su teléfono celular hasta que encontró un interruptor con lo que se hizo la luz. El niño abrió la enorme puerta y por ella asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con un largo pasillo, tragó saliva, el lugar sí que le asustaba, las alfombras color vino no eran de su agrado, el tapizado se le hacía muy tétrico y la mayoría de las pinturas le daban miedo. Pero aun más miedo le daba dormir en esa habitación solo... Misaki tomó aire y dio el primer paso en el largo pasillo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar a Shinobu? lo mejor sería no pensar en esa respuesta.

―No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a buscarlo.

Esa fría voz le heló la sangre a Misaki; pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente... volteó más por reflejo que por deseo, y al hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con la de Usagi-san.

Akihiko vio como el niño retrocedía un paso y eso le dolió, ¡no quería darle miedo! Además, se sentía pésimo, había sido un irresponsable, él mismo había comenzado a leer algunos libros para tratar de entender de qué estaba enfermo Misaki, y en los tópicos que leyó, claramente decía que las impresiones o sustos podían ser letales para el paciente― te traje unas cobijas y un poco de chocolate... creo que esta temperatura es muy baja para los humanos ―le dijo refiriéndose al clima y tratando de mostrarse lo más inofensivo posible, incluso escondía sus colmillos al hablar.

Misaki extendió las manos con cautela para sostener una taza con algo espeso que se supone debía ser leche con chocolate, río bajito al ver la poca habilidad de Usagi para cocinar.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos y miró interrogante al menor. Se creó un silencio, el ambiente era tenso.

Misaki se sentía intimidado, estresado, había vivido momentos terribles con la ausencia de Shinobu, incluso por un momento creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver, y el encontrarlo con estos monstruos no hizo más que dejar aun más frustrado al pequeño de ojos esmeraldas― ¿por dónde encuentro a Shinobu-kun? ―dijo Misaki sin mirar al mayor.

―Te dije que no lo busques. ―respondió Akihiko con algo de brusquedad cosa que molestó a Misaki.― él está con Miyagi.

―¿Qué? ―A Misaki le molestó que su amigo estuviera solo con ese vampiro, por supuesto que algo malo le iba a hacer, lo mejor sería juntarse con él e irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, en verdad que no comprendía las intenciones de Shinobu al querer pasar la noche en la boca del lobo.― iré por él. ―sentenció como si nada el niño.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Akihiko rodó los ojos― Creo que no me estas entendiendo, Shinobu está con Miyagi, "juntos"... ―al ver la mirada confusa de Misaki no le quedó de otra más que ser directo― tu amiguito es de Miyagi, están juntos, son pa re ja. ―le dijo con ironía.

Misaki abrió los ojos como platos, ¡eso no podía ser cierto!, Shinobu mencionó que el vampiro lo había salvado pero nunca dijo nada de una relación entre ambos. Una mentira, sí, eso debía ser, una mentira de ese mañoso vampiro de cabellos plateados...― ¡eso no es cierto!

Akihiko frunció el seño preguntándose por qué diablos a Misaki le molestaba que Shinobu y Miyagi estuviesen juntos. No le gustó para nada ver la actitud desesperada que estaba tomando el menor.

El niño ya no pudo más, todos sus sentimientos se juntaron y explotaron con unas lágrimas― ¡es mentira, eres un mentiroso! ―apretó los dientes y respiró armándose de valor― ¡ustedes mataron a los papás de Shinobu! ¡él nunca se enamoraría de un asesino como tú! ―frustrado, Misaki tomó la taza con el chocolate que Akihiko le había traído y la estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde, Misaki había herido los sentimientos de aquel que se había preocupado por él... siempre rogaba porque alguien tuviera cuidados con él, y ahora que al fin sucedía actuaba de ese modo. Pudo ver la mirada molesta del vampiro y eso lo intimido...― l-l-lo siento... ―dijo con la voz quebrada, su valor se le había ido al ver esa mirada tan penetrante. Con su cuerpo tembloroso, se agachó para recoger la vajilla quebrada del suelo, pero al hacerlo se pinchó su dedo índice y la gotita de sangre no tardó en salir.

_Sangre._

Y eso fue todo lo necesario para que Akihiko perdiera el control. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo jaló al niño dentro de la recamará y cerró con seguro la puerta tras de sí. Con su velocidad sobre humana, tumbó a Misaki en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarlo. A quien engañaba, los dilemas morales podían dejárselos a Miyagi, él sabía lo que quería, cuando lo quería y donde lo quería. Akihiko no vacilaba en cumplir sus deseos. El olor de sangre lo enloquecía, perdiendo por momentos la razón, comenzó a restregar sus colmillos en el virgen y suave cuello de Misaki, la verdad era que lo hacía con mucha suavidad, si tan solo hubiera puesto una mínima parte de su fuerza lo hubiera marcado hasta devorarlo.

La mano del vampiro en su boca impedía que gimiera y otra atrapando sus brazos le impedía moverse, lo tenía encima de él, estaba atrapado y estaba asustado claro que lo estaba... ya decía él que sobrevivir una noche en una casa de vampiros era algo que ni en las películas pasa. Misaki no pudo evitar removerse al sentir el dolor en su cuello, pero era imposible forcejear, ni en mil años hubiera podido con esa brutal fuerza del vampiro.― _Esto está mal..._ ―pensó para sí mismo Misaki cuando el vampiro comenzó a lamer su cuello, ahí mismo donde le había rasgado la piel ahora lamía... y se sentía diferente, era como si Usagi estuviera curando la herida que él mismo le hizo a Misaki. El niño se asustó de sí mismo cuando comenzó a sentir la necesidad de abrir las piernas, no sabía que le pasaba, pero la helada piel del vampiro sobre su tibia piel lo enloquecía de una manera inmensa.

Akihiko sacó sus dedos de la boca de Misaki para llevarla bajo su playera y fue entonces cuando el menor emitió un grito ahogado, eso hizo que el vampiro en cierto modo reaccionara. Usami fue consiente en ese momento de lo que estaba haciendo; sus ojos ahora rojizos y brillantes se posaron en Misaki y pudo ver como este lo miraba con cierto temor.― Lo siento... ―dijo separándose del castaño― fue la sangre, me volvió loco... fuiste tú, me pones al límite.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el niño miró al vampiro con su borrosa mirada verde. Tomó su fría mano cuando lo ayudó a incorporarse y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

Misaki estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que minutos atrás había ocurrido, se llevó una mano a su cuello y se estremeció al tocarlo ―jamás admitiría que cuando se tocó pensó que era la gélida mano de Usagi la que lo tocaba― no estaba herido como pensaba, sentía su piel fina, lisa, incluso más suave que antes.

―Es el veneno que hizo cerrar tu herida.

―¡¿Veneno?! ―dijo Misaki alarmado― ¿no me iré a convertir en vampiro, o sí? ―por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para el castaño que casi entró en crisis.

Akihiko río de una manera muy sensual― claro que no, tontito. Para que te conviertas en vampiro no basta con que te muerdan o beban tu sangre, tienen que inyectarte una cantidad suficiente de su propio veneno... y además no todos los vampiros pueden convertir.

Misaki miró confundido a Akihiko y después bajó la mirada y estuvo un rato en silencio― Usagi-san... tengo miedo.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos, se sintió feliz al escuchar que lo llamaran así...― ¿por qué me dices Usagi-san?

El menor se sonrojó, no podía decirle que soñaba con él desde que era pequeño― d-después te digo.

Akihiko lo miró con sus ojos violetas y colocó una mano en los cabellos castaños del menor― ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

―No lo sé.

―Bien, haré un hechizo para que ya no tengas más miedo. ―dijo y después sin avisar le dio un profundo beso a Misaki.

Misaki abrió sus ojos como platos y se separó unos centímetros.

―Abre la boca ―le dijo Usagi con simpleza.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Misaki abrió muy leve la boca y eso fue suficiente para que el mayor aprovechara a introducir su lengua y comenzara a besarlo con pasión. Misaki abrió los ojos como plato y se sintió confundido, pero después se dejó llevar por la hábil lengua del vampiro. Eso era demasiado irreal, surrealista. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó ser besado por ese vampiro. Todo su ser hervía pese a la gélida temperatura de Usagi, el calor en su interior era inmenso, agradable, sentía un nudo en su estómago, en cierto modo se sentía... completo. Era como si sin ponerse de acuerdo estuvieran sellando sus vidas con ese beso, ahora por más que Misaki quisiera, Usami nunca lo dejaría ir de su lado.

―Te amo... ―dijo como en automático Akihiko al separarse de Misaki.

Misaki casi le golpea en ese momento, ¿cómo se podía tomar todo a la ligera? A penas se daban el primer beso y Usagi ya hablaba de amor. Y sin embargo no supo describir lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Ahora tenía alguien que cuidaría de él, que lo protegería, alguien que lo amaba, y que bonito se sentía el ser querido.

―Tengo miedo a morir ―susurró Misaki después de un rato y una lágrima salió por sus ojos.

Usami, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo.― Misaki... ―tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos― no tengas miedo, ¡no morirás!

―¿Por qué...?

―Porque no lo permitiré.

Sinceras palabras que sellaban un compromiso, jamás permitiría que la persona que amaba moriría, ¡jamás! Usami Akihiko antes se maldecía por ser un vampiro, ahora lo veía como una ventaja, antes se lamentaba por tener una vida inmortal, ahora agradecía tener tiempo de sobra... ahora usaría todas sus especialidades como ventajas para pelear y ganar. A penas un día atrás su vida carecía de sentido, ahora se había marcado un punto de inflexión y sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Iba a proteger a Misaki a toda costa, lo iba a salvar, no iba a dejar que muriera, lo mantendría junto a él. Porque bastaron unas pocas miradas de ese inocente niño, bastó ver su sufrimiento para saber que no era justo, ¡no era justo que una enfermedad le arrebatara las posibilidades de vivir a tan puro niño! La bondad de Misaki enamoró a Akihiko, su fragilidad lo conmovió, quería protegerlo más que a nada en el mundo. Akihiko estaba dispuesto a estar para siempre con Misaki... aun si eso implicaba transformarlo.

* * *

><p>Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número que ya conocía de memoria― ¿Kiryuu?<p>

―¿Lo encontraste?

―Sí ―respondió Tsumori mientras sonreía levemente.― estoy en Japón.

En el otro lado del teléfono se pudo escuchar una risa burlona.― mira nada más, mi país... y yo que no pensaba regresar, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

―Pues ahora tendrás que volver. Esta vez no podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que hacer todo de manera cuidadosa.

―Entendido. ―concordó Kiryuu― localiza a Takahashi, estoy seguro de que este proyecto le interesará.

―Normalmente no confiaría en un novato como Takahashi que poco o nada sabe de ciencia, pero haré una excepción. ―sentenció Tsumori finalmente.

Y así, ambos colgaron el teléfono y sonreían, cada uno sonreía por sus propias razones, pero sus sonrisas, lejos estaban de ser buenas.

* * *

><p><strong>19  Agosto / 2012**

****Aquí un nuevo capítulo :) Gracias a todas por leer y por sus mensajes, en verdad que los aprecio mucho.

Nos leemos en el siguiente, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme.

Un abrazo.

_**Apailana***_


	8. Enchanted

_NO es songfic, pero si me inspiré mucho mientras lo escribía escuchando Enchanted de Taylor Swift, así que sería lindo que mientras leen el capítulo, escuchen esa canción._

* * *

><p><strong>~Junjou Vampire~<strong>

**Enchanted**

En los libros, en las historias, siempre están los protagonistas, los héroes, esos que siempre sufren pero que al final ganan, esos que son inteligentes o hermosos, que son divertidos, agradables, que la gente los quiere, esos personajes nobles y con buenos sentimientos, con carisma, son siempre esos personajes quienes logran encontrar al amor de su vida y ser inmensamente felices. ¿Pero qué hay de los otros personajes? ¿Qué hay de aquellos que siempre están haciéndole segunda a los personajes? ¿Qué hay de aquellos que nunca ganan, aquellos que siempre pierden? ¿Qué hay de aquellos personajes que no son carismáticos, que no son queridos por la gente? Hiroki sabía que esos personajes no tan afortunados también sentían, también amaban y sin embargo... no eran amados― como yo ―dijo para después derribar con fuerza un árbol en señal de frustración. Caminó sin rumbo y a paso lento, llevaba horas haciéndolo, había dejado el frío bosque atrás y ahora caminaba por las lúgubres calles de la ciudad, faltaba poco para que el primer rayo de luz apareciera y con él el amanecer. El castaño suspiró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y se dejaba caer en una de las bancas del parque, acurrucándose en posición fetal sobre ella. Hace apenas unas horas que había huido de la mansión... lo había visto, había visto a su Akihiko besar a ese niño... cuando lo vio no lo creyó, aunque en cierta manera siempre lo supo, él más que nadie conocía a Usami Akihiko y pudo ver que en el momento en que el vampiro de cabellos plata conoció a Misaki algo dentro de él cambió... y cuanto le dolía a Hiroki que así fuera.

¡No era justo!, él conocía a Akihiko desde hace décadas, él lo amaba desde siempre, Akihiko era la razón de Hiroki para aferrarse a su inmortal vida, su amigo plateado era su razón para soportar tanto dolor. Akihiko hacía que el infierno que vivía Hiroki fuera apacible. Kamijou había amado siempre a Akihiko, lo había cuidado, lo había esperado... y ahora, en menos de un día un niño humano llegaba y se lo robaba. ¡Claro que no era justo! Ese Misaki no lo amaba con la misma intensidad que Hiroki lo hacía. Y sin embargo ya nada podía hacer... Hiroki había leído una infinidad de libros, y en las historias siempre se identificaba con aquellos personajes que perdían, como él... el castaño había perdido nuevamente, solo que esta batalla era la única que en verdad le hubiera importado ganar. El castaño sollozó mientras cerraba sus párpados con fuerza. Ser un vampiro no era nada fácil, tu vida se ve alargada al punto de que eres inmortal, pero de que te sirve poder vivir por siempre si en tu vida solo hay sufrimiento, miedo y pérdida. Hiroki sintió un dolor en el pecho, si tan solo las cosas hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente, si tan solo Akihiko lo hubiera querido...― ¿tan malo soy? ―dijo en un lastimero sollozo, dentro de sí pensaba que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Usami, era tan insignificante, tan poca cosa... por eso debía ser que Shinoda hacía lo que quería con él. Suspiró, sentía un vacio en todo su pecho, él mismo se sentía vacio.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó... no fue planeado, no fue esperado, no fue un cliché, simplemente pasó.

―¿Te encuentras bien?...

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de ese primer encuentro. El comienzo, su comienzo.

Esa voz hizo que el mundo de Hiroki se detuviera por un momento. El castaño sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su frente, fue una sensación única, nunca había sentido algo así, tan cálido diferente y... era sin duda una mano de un humano, un mortal. Kamijou se descubrió el rostro y sus orbes castañas se encontraron con esas azules que lo miraban de una manera muy amable, tierna y profunda.

―Soy Kusama Nowaki. ―dijo el recién llegado mientras estiraba una de sus manos para juntarla el mismo con la del castaño. Desde que tocó su frente y ahora que sostenía su mano entre las suyas, a Nowaki le impresionó lo fría que era la piel de ese chico, pero no le dio mucha importancia... lo que en verdad le importaba era saber por qué ese hermoso chico estaba tan triste, como muerto en vida. Desde que lo vio ahí, recostado en una banca del parque y sollozando en la fría madrugada sintió su corazón oprimirse, se veía tan solo, vulnerable, ¿por qué alguien estaría solo y sufriendo de esa manera?... y ahora, ahora que Nowaki veía los bellos ojos de Hiroki podría decirse que estaba en cierto modo conmovido... pero también frustrado, no entendía que pudo haber lastimado a ese joven de esa manera, porque en esos ojos avellana podía ver un inmenso dolor, un dolor con el que Nowaki quería acabar, como médico era su deber velar por el bienestar humano, pero había algo más en ese chico que hacía que Nowaki quisiera curarlo, curar sus heridas. Apretó más fuerte la fría mano y también le acarició sus cabellos diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Hiroki, sentando en la banca, miró al hombre arrodillado en el césped frente a él... ese cálido tacto en sus cabellos –tan diferente al de Akihiko- estremeció todo su ser. "Akihiko"

Y en ese momento Nowaki quiso llorar al ver como la mirada del castaño que tenía frente a él se tornaba triste, triste como ninguna otra. El doctor podía ver en esa mirada miedo, mucho miedo, angustia y sobre todo dolor. Y no quería que sufriera, por el contrario Kusama quería acabar con ese sufrir. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Nowaki rodeó con sus brazos al castaño, lo abrazó muy fuerte pegándolo a su pecho, no lloraba pero aun así era obvio que sufría como ningún otro― todo estará bien ―le dijo, suavemente. Sí, todo estaría bien, de eso se encargaría Nowaki.

Hiroki sollozó pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde poco antes de su nacer como vampiro. Sintiendo mucho miedo, escondió su rostro en el cuerpo del otro chico. Kamijou siempre quiso aparentar ser fuerte, cuando la verdad es que siempre se sintió vulnerable... ahora, se derrumbaba frente al mundo.― No puedo... no puedo más. ―no sabía porque se dejaba tocar por un humano. Normalmente Hiroki no convivía con la gente, pero cuando Miyagi o incluso Akihiko lo tocaban, sentía miedo y se estremecía a causa de los traumas que los toques no deseados de Shinoda le habían causado... y sin embargo, ahora, este cálido toque por parte de ese hombre de ojos azules no lo asustaba, si no que lo reconfortaba. El castaño se tensó en sobremanera con pensar en aquel vampiro que siempre lo trató peor que a un objeto― nunca quise... nunca quise... no ―sollozaba Hiroki sintiéndose morir.

Kusama sentía temblar al gélido hombre entre sus brazos, lo apretó más contra sí. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro de algo, no perdonaría a quien hacía temer de esa manera al castaño―Shhh ―le susurró― todo estará bien.

―Me quiero morir...

Esas palabras del castaño hicieron que Nowaki frunciera el seño para después tomar las frías mejillas entre sus manos y mirarlo con seriedad a los ojos― Nunca... nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

Hiroki balbuceó y después se quedó perdido en esos mares azules que lo miraban con formalidad... ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué se había cruzado en su vida justo en el momento en que más solo y miserable se sentía?

Ambos se pusieron de pie, fue ahí cuando Hiroki se dio cuenta de lo alto que era Nowaki.

El médico suspiró y miró con ternura al bajito chico frente a él para después volverlo a abrazar. Lo apretó lo más fuerte que pudo contra sí, cuando lo sentía temblar lo que pensaba Nowaki era que quería acabar con sus miedos, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Kamijou cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar, incluso se pegó más contra él. Así, rodeado por esos fuertes brazos, el vampiro se sentía seguro.

* * *

><p>Sintió frio a su alrededor, pero no era esa sensación gélida de la que se había enamorado, era más bien el frio propio de la soledad. Poco a poco se fue despertando y llevo sus manitas a sus ojos desperezándose. Se levantó y al mirar a los lados fue cuando comprendió el porqué de su repentina soledad: Miyagi se había ido, Shinobu había amanecido solo. Una mueca de tristeza se formó en su rostro, pero en el momento en que sus ojos vagaron por la enorme habitación, se encontraron con una nota dejada en la mesita de noche:<p>

_Fui a cazar, regreso en un rato._

_Y. Miyagi._

El niño agradeció que se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de dejar una nota, pero le hubiera gustado que al menos hubiera puesto un te quiero o algo así.― _Vampiro desconsiderado _―pensó Shinobu, ya se encargaría de él.

Fui a cazar... El niño suspiró, sabía que el amor de su vida era un vampiro, y por consiguiente sabía en qué consistía su dieta... El menor decidió no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora. Shinobu sabía lo que quería, sabía que el destino era caprichoso y estaba decidido a enfrentar lo que fuese por tener a la persona que amaba con él. Le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba y no iba a dejar que las que consideraba bobas preocupaciones lo atormentaran. Se levantó y envuelto en cobijas caminó hacia el gran ventanal de la alcoba; descubrió la cortina y vio la hermosa vista que se alzaba frente a él: el verde bosque, majestuoso y frondoso lucía aun más sublime al ser acompañado por la lluvia, la cual, mojaba y empañaba los cristales haciendo aun más apacible la fría mañana; el sol aun no salía por completo, solo se alcanzaba a asomar en la lejanía. Sonrió levemente mientras veía los enormes árboles que rodeaban la mansión, aferró la cobija contra sí y agradeció por tener el amor que tanto había buscado al fin junto a él.

Un par de horas después, Miyagi regresó a la mansión y se encontró con su precioso niño acostado en la cama junto a Misaki, ambos estaban cubiertos con una manta y mantenían las manos entrelazadas mientras veían Naruto. Al vampiro se le hizo por demás tierna la escena y más con los gestos tan infantiles que ambos menores mantenían. Miyagi sonrió levemente mientras veía a su rubio― _Lo bueno que ya no eres un niño... _

En cuanto Shinobu reparó en la presencia de su amado no dudó en ir corriendo descalzo a sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Se había dejado llevar por el emotivo momento que no se dio cuenta de que las horas transcurrieron y con ello el sol se asomó en su totalidad. Hiroki se maldijo internamente, sólo a él le pasaban este tipo de cosas, ya suficientes problemas se cargaba como para encima quedarse en los brazos de un completo extraño por varias horas.<p>

El peli-azul se sentía feliz como nunca antes, al tener a Hiroki en sus brazos se sentía pleno, tener ese frío cuerpo pegado al suyo hacía que naciera en Nowaki una necesidad de protegerlo, era como algo innato, sentía como si hubiera pasado toda su vida junto al castaño y al mismo tiempo sabía que el tiempo que llevaban juntos era mínimo... y como quería que ese lapso se extendiese. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar acongojarse cuando el castaño comenzó a removerse hasta separarse de su abrazo.

―¿Debes irte?... ―preguntó Nowaki aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

Hiroki titubeó y dio media vuelta, claro que tenía que irse, aun con el riesgo que esto implicaba debido al sol... y sin embargo había algo de él que quería permanecer... no era exactamente como permanecer con Nowaki, era simplemente permanecer y para alguien que desea morir eso ya era mucho.

―No te vayas ―escuchó como Nowaki lo llamaban y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía.

―T-t-tengo que... ―un susurro fue su respuesta y detuvo su caminar cuando sintió como lo tomaban por el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y así ambos quedaron de frente. Azul con castaño, vampiro con humano. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes y sin embargo tenían algo en común: ansiaban ser comprendidos, y anhelaban con toda el alma amar y ser amados.

Kusama aferró su agarre y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el médico se aventuro a hablar― no puedo dejarte ir, no así... no me dijiste porque estabas mal cuando te encontré... tampoco sé si estarás bien cuando te deje ir, no sé si hay algo que te atemorice y no quiero enviarte a ese mal de nuevo.

Hiroki se quedó boquiabierto con las palabras de aquel misterioso joven. Era un desconocido, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él de esa manera? El castaño se conmovió, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien se preocupaba así por él.― Y-yo... estoy bien... ―dijo tratando de evadirlo.

―No te creo.

―L-lo estoy... ―El castaño le dio una mirada confusa que a Nowaki le pareció muy tierna y le dio pauta para seguir adelante con Hiroki.

―Al menos... pasarías el resto del día conmigo ―dijo el médico con una voz muy seductora― solo así podría creerte que estas bien...

El castaño titubeó... sabía que podía deshacerse del médico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin embargo ahí seguía, comportándose como todo un inútil humano... Hiroki frunció el seño –aun más– y sin decir nada asintió a la petición de Nowaki. Ambos pasarían el día juntos.

―_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? _―pensó Hiroki.

Hay cosas que hacemos sin pensarlas, o que aun pensándolas no comprendemos por qué las hicimos, esas cosas son las que cambian el rumbo de nuestras vidas y que nos conducen a lo que cierto terrorista llamaría _destino_, nuestro destino.

* * *

><p>Y era precisamente ese rubio terrorista quien ahora se encontraba viviendo su propio destino, ese que él mismo se había buscado.<p>

Miyagi había desarrollado cierto fetiche por cargar a su niño... si, llevaban un día juntos, pero en ese día ya lo había subido a sus piernas y brazos con cualquier mínimo pretexto, lo dormía en sus brazos, lo llevaba a todos lados cargando y así de la nada lo cargaba solo para tenerlo cerca. Aunque no era algo tan reciente como parecía... Yō sabía que ese fetiche lo traía consigo desde años atrás, para ser precisos desde hace siete años que se conocieron, en aquella sangrienta noche, Miyagi cargó a Shinobu entre sus brazos para alejarlo de una segura muerte que le esperaba a manos de Hiroki, en ese momento Miyagi no supo que fue lo que lo orilló a salvar a ese niño que si bien era muy precioso no dejaba de ser un común humano, pero lo que si supo el vampiro fue que en el momento en que lo acogió en sus brazos, algo dentro de él cambió y cambió para siempre. Tal vez para los humanos que siempre son tan conservadores sonaría muy enfermo, pero sí, en aquel entonces se sintió atraído a Shinobu pese a que era solo un niño. Y ahora, bueno, ahora lo tenía con él y no lo dejaría ir ni aunque se lo pidiera. Lo deseó por tantos años, siete años en los que solo lo vigiló oculto en las sombras, siete años que anheló volver a vivir aquella sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos, por eso que ahora no lo soltaba.

El vampiro se sentó en su cama cargando al niño en sus piernas― muéstrame tus brazos ―le dijo, y él mismo comenzó a quitar el vendaje de los brazos de Shinobu.

El niño gemía de dolor cuando le quitaban las vendas que se habían adherido a su piel gracias a sus heridas cubiertas de sangre seca, pero en muy poco tiempo Miyagi ya tenía los lastimados brazos a su disposición...

― Ahora te curaré... ―le dijo y sin más, comenzó a lamer los lastimados brazos de Shinobu.

El niño se estremeció ante la inesperada acción y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder. ¡Dios! Qué bien se sentía la fría lengua del vampiro sobre su piel, la respiración de Shinobu se comenzó a acelerar y no pudo más que pegarse más a Miyagi y con la mano que tenía libre sujetarse con fuerza de la camisa del mayor, pero poco le duró el agarre ya que el vampiro tomó también esa mano para chupar las partes en las que el menor se había cortado. Shinobu gimoteaba incansablemente por lo que no solo unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que las heridas de sus manos se habían sellado solo dejando cicatrices que por lo que le explico Miyagi también se borrarían en unos días.

―M-M-Miyagi baka que hiciste... ―dijo Shinobu sonrojado.

―Solo te ayudé a... ―y en ese momento el vampiro reparó en que había despertado algo más en su niño...

Shinobu, solo se sujetó del pecho de Miyagi escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del mayor que podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre su fría piel haciendo un contraste de temperaturas, frío con cálido, así eran ellos dos, diferentes; pero tal vez había llegado el momento de dejar esas diferencias de lado y entregarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos o... deseos.

Shinobu apretaba sus piernas, sentía una punzada en medio de ellas.

―¿Te duele? ―escuchó cómo le preguntaba el vampiro y el solo asintió escondiéndose más en el pecho del mayor pues le avergonzaba mostrarse ante él en ese estado, aunque al final tuvo que mostrar su rostro encendido ante el hombre que amaba.

Miyagi que hasta entonces había continuado cargando al rubio en sus piernas, lo sentó en la cama y se arrodilló frente a él...― haré que deje de doler. ―dijo para después entregarse a hacer sentir bien a su niño...

* * *

><p>Agradecía que hubieran escogido para vivir una región nublada, no era precisamente como que el sol matase a los vampiros al contacto, era más bien diferente y complicado, ni ellos mismos lo entendían puesto que ni eran científicos y tampoco se habían preocupado por investigarlo, pero en palabras fáciles y concretas se podría decir que los vampiros después de un cierto tiempo se vuelven viejos –eso aunque aparenten ser eternamente jóvenes– y sus células que ahora funcionan de un modo totalmente diferente al de los seres humanos se ven afectadas por cualquier tipo de radiación, desde infrarrojo hasta ultravioleta, es por eso que si se exponen a un fuerte sol por un periodo prolongado los terminará afectando, y no sabían hasta qué punto los afectaría, y tampoco tenían intenciones de averiguarlo. Si de por sí un humano normal puede sufrir severas consecuencias al estar expuesto al sol por periodos prolongados, ellos como vampiros aun más, y si a eso le sumamos el deterioro de la capa de ozono, podríamos llegar si bien no a una muerte segura, al menos a una tortuosa agonía para aquellos fríos seres chupasangre.<p>

Fue por eso, que Miyagi, Hiroki y Akihiko decidieron quedarse a vivir en la mansión de este último... esa zona de Japón permanecía casi siempre nublada y aun cuando había sol no era muy fuerte; además de que la casa estaba rodeada por vegetación y atrás de ella nacía un hermoso bosque que era precisamente donde se encontraba el internado Marukawa.

Hiroki cerró sus ojos, se encontraba precisamente en los inicios de aquel bosque, en la parte que colindaba con la ciudad (ciudad que más bien era un pequeño poblado) y se encontraba perfectamente acompañado por aquel a quien recién había conocido, Kusama Nowaki. Hiroki se puso nervioso, ¡dios! Habían sido AÑOS sin tratar a un humano, bueno, si convivía con los humanos pero eso era solo cuando necesitaba alimentarse... el vampiro no supo qué hacer cuando le preguntó a donde quería ir, por lo que al final terminaron yendo a recostarse bajo los árboles de ese bosque, ¡y cuanto agradecía que así fuera! Hiroki no hubiera sabido cómo comportarse o que decir en lugares frecuentados por humanos; él no era Akihiko, él no quería ser humano ni entablar relaciones con ellos, y sin embargo aquí estaba, recostado sobre el hombro de un débil humano.

El césped húmedo estaba debajo de ellos, no les llegaba ni un rayo de sol puesto que Hiroki había seleccionado cuidadosamente ese espacio a la sombra de numerosas copas de árboles... y como la mayoría de los animales percibían el olor a sangre y depredador del vampiro, el viento era su única compañía.

No hablaban, al principio Nowaki lo intento ¡como le interesaba más saber sobre el pequeño castaño! Pero desistió al ver como Hiroki evadía cualquier tipo de conversación, por lo que se quedaron así, sentados en el césped... Hiroki podía recordar claramente el momento en que el peli-azul pasó una mano alrededor de sus hombros, y después de un rato como que no quiere la cosa ambos se dejaron caer en el césped quedando Hiroki sobre el pecho de Nowaki mientras era abrazado.

Hiroki se sentía feliz, libre, sin presiones... Nowaki no le exigía nada, ni que hablara, o que fueran a otro lugar, solamente pedía amablemente a fuerzas su compañía. Kamijou había leído muchos libros y pensaba que esta debía ser la cita más patética y aburrida del universo y sin embargo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él no se sentía ni patético ni aburrido― _¡ESPERA! ¿Cita? Por dios Hiroki, que estas pensando, no actúes como un idiota humano... _―pensó el castaño al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus divagaciones. Por un momento Hiroki se preguntó sobre la vida de aquel joven, apenas le había dicho que estaba estudiando medicina pero él no se aventuró a preguntar más, ah la universidad, cuanto le hubiera gustado a Hiroki asistir, sin duda habría estudiado literatura, pero en su vida humana no le alcanzó el tiempo para cumplir ese sueño, ni ningún otro, ahora como vampiro sí que era un muerto en vida puesto que ya pocos sueños le quedaban...― _Akihiko_ ―y reparó en que en todo el día no había pensado en su amado... y no pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que Akihiko siempre era su centro de vida...―_ Nowaki..._ ―¿tendría acaso Nowaki también un centro de vida, alguien por quien luchar? Y Hiroki cerró sus párpados fuertemente como siempre que quería huir de la realidad... el castaño deseo –y ni él mismo se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus deseos – que Nowaki no tuviera a alguien a quien amar, que no tuviera a alguien por quien vivir, que no tuviera a alguien esperando por él... y sí, quizá los deseos de Hiroki eran muy **egoístas**¸ pero así era y no lo iba a cambiar, él mismo era egoísta y al mismo tiempo que deseaba que Nowaki no tuviera a quien amar también deseaba que Misaki muriera, ¡y deseaba esto último con todas sus fuerzas al punto de que si se desesperaba él mismo podría ser el encargado de cumplirlo!

* * *

><p>Despedidas...<p>

Ajeno al mal que se le deseaba, Misaki se aferraba feliz al cuello de Akihiko mientras reía por las cosquillas del mayor... ¡Cuánto ansiaba sentirse querido!... y en cierto modo era algo que los dos querían, tal vez por eso intimaron tan prontamente.

―Me tengo que ir... ―dijo el niño, y ya era como la cuarta vez que lo repetía.

Usami rió bajito― las despedidas cursis déjaselas al viejo de Miyagi... esto no es una despedida puesto que tu ya eres mío y ni aunque tú quieras te alejarás de mí.

Misaki enrojeció ante las arrebatadas palabras del mayor. Iba a protestar pero fue callado por un beso. El castaño de ojos verdes se negó, pataleó e intento zafarse pero al final terminó derritiéndose ante la hábil lengua del vampiro.

También los terroristas se despedían, porque aunque Shinobu estaba más que decidido en ir en ese mismo instante por sus maletas e instalarse en la mansión Miyagi no se lo permitió. El vampiro se preocupaba por el chico, y sabía que ya le había quitado mucho, le había robado su infancia, sus padres, su familia su hogar... no quería arrebatarle más de su vida; y pese a eso Miyagi era más que consiente de que Shinobu era suyo, de su propiedad, tan simple como que la sangre del rubio tenía dueño y era Yō Miyagi que en el momento que se le diera la gana podía reclamarla y por consiguiente reclamar al niño como suyo. Y así ambos estaban apretujados en un fuerte abrazo, Miyagi cargaba a Shinobu y este se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del mayor. Shinobu le susurraba al oído a Miyagi que se hiciera responsable, porque si se le ocurría abandonarlo él mismo iría hasta el fin del mundo para buscarlo.

―Pequeño terrorista... ―susurró Miyagi para después besar apasionadamente al rubio.

Y todos en la mansión habían estado tan concentrados en sus propios amoríos que ni siquiera habían reparado en la ausencia de cierto vampiro castaño... pobre, luego por eso se deprime y hace cosas de las que se arrepiente. Pero al menos, en estos momentos, Hiroki estaba al fin viviendo su propia historia, aunque claro, el hechizo siempre tiene un final y él también tuvo que despedirse de Nowaki.

―Dime que nos volveremos a ver... ―exigió el médico y con la mirada que puso era imposible decirle que no. Aun así, Hiroki titubeó, ¡era tan complicado!― tengo libre el miércoles, te parece a las nueve de la mañana, sé que es muy temprano pero quisiera pasar todo el día contigo.

―P-pero... ―Hiroki balbuceó, y quizá aunque él mismo no lo quisiera, sentía que lo más adecuado era negarse.

―En el parque donde nos conocimos, ahí será nuestro próximo encuentro ―dijo el médico con una sonrisa― vivo en el edificio de enfrente, así que te veré cuando pases por ahí.

Hiroki frunció el seño, él nunca había dicho que sí y ese loco ya estaba hablando de un próximo encuentro.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, solo viéndose. Hiroki mantenía la mirada baja pero aun así miraba de reojo a su acompañante, le encantaban esos ojos azules, se sentía conectado, porque sí, esos ojos lo habían salvado o de suicidarse o de cometer un asesinato, era ahora que se sentía en paz cuando comprendía lo mal que había estado emocionalmente a penas esa mañana y definitivamente Nowaki lo había salvado... y cuanto agradecía que así fuera. Esos ojos, esos ojos azules que susurraron "¿nos conocemos?" desde aquella primer mirada, esos ojos azules que indicaron el comienzo de algo mágico.

―Hiro-san... ―susurró con mucha ternura y apenas dio tiempo al castaño de reaccionar cuando Nowaki le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hiroki se quedó pasmado... esos labios sobre los suyos, tan tibios, tan suaves, sobre su gélida piel, hacía que se sintieran como fuego. Era una calidez enorme y hermosa.

Nowaki no pudo describir lo feliz que se sentía, había estado esperando todo el día por eso, no había encontrado el momento adecuado y fue hasta el final cuando sintió que su Hiro-san se iba que se decidió a hacerlo es ahora o nunca se dijo y lo besó. ¡Y qué bien se sentía! La piel de Hiroki era fría, dura pero suave y fina al mismo tiempo. Nowaki sabía que ese frío no era solo por su temperatura, había algo en él que lo hacía una persona fría que casi ni hablaba... desde esa primer mirada pudo ver su tristeza, fue una tristeza enorme que lo conmovió al punto de que llegó a amarlo. ¿AMOR? Sí, eso era amor, y Nowaki se dijo a sí mismo que si por amar a Hiroki era gay, entonces era gay, y no le importaba ir al centro de Tokio a pararse frente a todos y gritarlo.

El beso fue muy corto y dulce, cargado de cariño y anhelos. Sellaba una promesa de protección, Nowaki estaba dispuesto a que no dejaría que nunca nadie volviera a dañar a Hiro-san.

―Y-yo... yo... adiós. ―dijo simplemente Hiroki para darse media vuelta y emprender su camino.

Y aunque Nowaki hubiera preferido un "hasta luego" estaba feliz por el beso que acababan de darse, y porque pese a todo estaba seguro de que habría un reencuentro.

Tres parejas, tres parejas para las que todo apenas comenzaba. Dos se acababan de conocer y una ya tenía historia. Tal vez ahora luzcan como tres historias separadas, pero al final, siempre todo se conecta, porque no vivimos en mundos aislados, sino que vivimos en un mundo de redes donde todo tiene un porqué y al final siempre terminamos pagando las consecuencias de nuestros errores, aunque no de manera tan equitativa, vivimos en mundo que no es para nada justo y donde solo el más listo, fuerte y poderoso gane sin importar si es de los malos o buenos... aunque bueno, después de todo es difícil definir y separar el bien del mal, no hay negro y blanco sino grises y cada quien busca sus propios objetivos. Cuando llega algo que quieres más que a tu propia vida poco importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo.

Pero este no era el momento de preocuparse, sino de disfrutar. Miyagi y Shinobu, Usagi-san y Misaki, Nowaki y Hiro-san. Los tres se habían conocido por circunstancias para nada comunes, y las tres parejas estaban ligadas a un mundo no común, al de los vampiros, un infierno de sangre que no puede traer nada bueno... ¿o acaso existe la esperanza en un mundo de muerte? No lo sabían, pero si sabían algo, esta despedida no era el final de la historia sino la primera página de una nueva vida juntos; pasarían muchas cosas, habría sangre, muerte y lágrimas, pero había algo que los seis, tanto vampiros como humanos nunca podrían negar, era una verdad absoluta y trascendente: haberse conocido había sido algo bueno aun con las cosas malas que eso pudiera traer.

_I was Enchanted to meet you._

* * *

><p>Akihiko y Miyagi acompañaron a sus niños hasta unos metros antes del internado. Ya se habían despedido previamente, y los cuatro estaban convencidos de que el adiós no era una opción, así que para ellos si hubo hasta luego.<p>

Miyagi como de costumbre llevaba cargando a Shinobu, por lo que le dio un suave y largo beso y después lo dejó en el suelo no sin antes dejar una pequeña cajita en el saco del niño.

Akihiko también besó a Misaki, solo que el menor se rehusó sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado de que Shinobu lo viera en esas condiciones...

―Anoté tu número mientras dormías, compraré un móvil ―dijo Akihiko dejando a Misaki con un tic en el ojo.

Y así, ambos niños volvieron a su no ansiada vida escolar. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron sin mirar atrás, porque temían que si miraban y veían a sus vampiros se pusieran a llorar y corrieran a ellos para no separarse nunca más... más tarde comprenderían que esa hubiera sido la mejor opción.

Los semes vieron como sus niños poco a poco se alejaban hacía su colegio... se sentían en cierto modo nostálgicos, sabían que no era una separación ni mucho menos, pero aun así es difícil desprenderte de algo que amas, de algo tuyo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Japón, las puertas de lo que hace ya muchos años fueran unos antiguos laboratorios se habrían nuevamente. Aunque el lugar había sido pulcramente cubierto con carpas blancas, todo estaba empolvado, sucio y frío. Se podía percibir el olor a humedad, cloroformo y medicinas caducas.<p>

―Bienvenido, Takahashi-kun... ―dijo Kiryuu mientras encendía las luces del recinto que ni siquiera funcionaban en su totalidad, dándole un aspecto aun más tétrico al lugar.

Takahiro miró el lugar, claro que lo recordaba, eran los laboratorios donde trabajaban sus padres hace ya muchos años... el lugar no le daba buena espina, pero supuso que era debido a la nostalgia que le traía. Claro que ahora todo era diferente, pese a que todo debía de ser de un blanco impecable, lucía más bien amarillento, los azulejos que cubrían todo estaban pálidos y sucios, el lugar en sí estaba sucio y viejo.

―Tus padres hicieron grandes cosas aquí... y sé que tú también lo harás.

Takahiro le dio una mirada noble a su padrino y agradeció sinceramente.

Kiryuu palmeó el hombro del chico― Es una lástima, tus padres hubieran llegado tan lejos... pero sé que tú lo harás, Takahiro ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos― sé que continuarás con todo lo que ellos dejaron pendiente, sé que cumplirás los sueños de tus padres y estarán aun más orgullosos de ti.

Takahiro agradeció como venía haciéndolo desde que le dieron la noticia de que viejos y nuevos socios se iban a reunir para reabrir la empresa en la que años atrás colaborarían sus padres y que le darían oportunidad de participar aunque él fuera solo un estudiante de química― Gracias, Kiryuu-sama, gracias por esta oportunidad. ―dijo para después abrazar a su padrino.

Al fondo del lugar se encontraban viejos papeles y archivos que tenían en la parte superior la palabra Rellik, nombre de antigua institución de investigación y divulgación científica con varias sedes en el mundo, principalmente en Europa y Asia, los miembros de Rellik eran un grupo de médicos, químicos, biólogos y demás científicos que se unieron por su amor a la ciencia, la institución era conocida por sus investigaciones para tratar enfermedades como cáncer o SIDA, para la búsqueda de vacunas y tratamientos y control de epidemias en general. Todos sus miembros siempre decían que en Rellik se hacía de todo con tal de velar por el bienestar de la humanidad en general. Y sin embargo, pocos días después de la muerte del matrimonio Takahashi fueron misteriosamente clausurados, pero ahora... habían vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>09  Octubre / 2012**

¡Lamento la tardanza! Soy una sinvergüenza que deja todo botado... en verdad lo siento, mi vida esta hecha un caos total y hay días en los que ya no sé que hacer, pero no me olvido de ustedes y menos de este fanfic que cada vez le cojo más cariño.

Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero mucho! en mi perfil están todas las formas de contactarme por si tienen alguna duda, reclamo o sugerencia, o solo por si quieren platicar un rato. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.

**_Apailana*_**


	9. Complicaciones

Si son menores de edad no lean, o finjan que ya cumplieron 18 xD Oh god, no sé si debería publicar esto aquí :$

* * *

><p><strong>~Junjou Vampire~<strong>

**Complicaciones**

Sería genial poder detener el tiempo en esos momentos geniales, pero claro que eso no es posible, y cuando estas acostumbrado a la inmortalidad el tiempo se vuelve algo que carece de toda importancia, donde postergar algo puede referirse a aplazarlo por un día o por décadas. Hiroki sabía muy bien que sus años no estaban contados, y eso hasta cierto punto no le molestó en un inicio, pero conforme los años fueron pasando, su existencia se volvió más tediosa, los recuerdos lo perseguían día con día y vivir al lado de su amor no correspondido solo hacía que cada segundo que pasase fuera más y más doloroso para Hiroki.

Y pese a que el tiempo nunca tuvo cabida en sus preocupaciones, ahora se había vuelto uno de los grandes delirios de Kamijou. Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Nowaki, pensó en buscarlo, pero tardó como tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo patética e idiota que era esa idea. Pero su decisión de no ir en busca del humano poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta, lo iba destruyendo. Llegó un punto, en que Hiroki se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a ese muchacho que había conocido en un día, claro que no fue fácil aceptarlo, pero ese sentimiento ya lo había vivido una vez, con Akihiko, y si bien la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Hiroki no se acercaba a todo lo que profesaba por Akihiko, si eran emociones similares.

Ahora, tres semanas después de ese primer encuentro con Nowaki, sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba una parte de su vida se perdía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿ir y buscarlo para decirle que lo extrañaba? Ja ja ja eso no pasaría, además no sabría donde buscar, claro que para un vampiro como él eso no sería problema, solo tendría que ir al poblado a buscar el rastro de Kusama. ¿Pero estaba tan loco para hacer eso?

―Maldito Nowaki ―siseo, y sin más, salió de la mansión en donde solo se sentía atrapado. Sí, caminar en el bosque sería una buena opción para ordenar sus ideas.

―¿Por qué tan solo...? ―dijo casi en un susurro y Hiroki ni siquiera se inmutó, en cierto modo, venía esperando una visita de Shinoda desde hace días, y es que aunque el vampiro a veces se iba por meses, en los últimos años había estado muy apegado a Hiroki, cosa que no hacía más que causar sufrimiento en la vida de Kamijou.

―Shinoda... ―dijo Hiroki pegándose contra un árbol... y es que si bien al principio no se tensó, la presencia de Shinoda no hacía más que asustarlo, cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ese vampiro se le hacía muy insoportable... su olor, su voz y sobre todo su tacto lo asqueaban.

―Y sin embargo, siempre sigues aquí ―dijo Shinoda como si estuviera leyendo la mente del castaño que se removía ante el roce de las manos del vampiro mayor contra su cuello― sabes que podrías decirle a ese par de guaruras que viven contigo y sin dudarlo acabarían conmigo, claro que les daría una dura batalla.

Hiroki bufó por lo bajo, solo pensar que Akihiko o Miyagi se enterasen de los "asuntos" que tenía con Shinoda, hacía que se sintiera furioso. ¡Jamás!... aunque las palabras de Shinoda lo conmovieron en cierto punto "podrías decirle a ese par de guaruras que viven contigo y sin dudarlo acabarían conmigo"― _ya no_ ―pensó Hiroki, tanto Akihiko como Miyagi ahora tenían cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como en esos estúpidos niños, que no le darían ni la menor importancia a los problemas de Hiroki. Ahora sí que se había quedado solo y se lamentaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matar él solo a Shinoda. Sí, tal vez matar a Misaki si sería una buena opción― _igual se está muriendo_ ―pensó recordando lo que Shinobu les había dicho sobre la enfermedad del chico de ojos esmeraldas.

―Oye... ―de pronto, la voz de Shinoda lo sacó de sus pensamientos― estas muy pensativo, ¿no crees? ―dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello del castaño. Pudo sentir como la piel de Hiroki se erizaba al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían y se perdían en el dolor y el miedo. ¡Como odiaba que Hiroki siempre sufriera cuando lo hacía suyo!― deja ya el drama ―le dijo― solo pasé a saludar.― y sin más, tomó su mentón entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. Ambos se miraron. Shinoda notó que había algo de más o de menos en la expresión de Hiroki, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero es como si esos orbes avellanos estuvieran ¿esperanzados? No sabía qué, pero él conocía a Hiroki como pocos lo hacían, y sabía que algo había cambiado en él en las semanas que lo dejó... Hiroki también se detuvo a mirar por primera vez con detenimiento a su atacante, pudo ver los ojos color miel de Shinoda, enmarcados por sus cabellos rubios y esa expresión altiva que siempre lo acompañaba, como si creyera que tiene el mundo ante él; y sin embargo algo no encajaba con Shinoda, lo veía ¿preocupado? Imposible, por lo poco que Hiroki conocía a Shinoda sabía que no había nada que pudiese atormentar a ese vampiro rubio miembro de la _guardia_.

―¿Su-sucede algo? ―el castaño retrocedió, comenzando a incomodarse con la cercanía del rubio.

―No tienes ni idea ―respondió negando con la cabeza, con aire divertido.

―Tal vez podrías contarme.

Shinoda rio levemente― pensé que me tenías miedo.

Hiroki solo se quejó levemente.

―Hiroki ―dijo el rubio buscando encontrarse con la mirada del castaño― si un día me fuera a otro país, quizá a Rusia para quedarme permanentemente en la guardia de los vampiros, y te pidiera que vinieras conmigo... ¿al menos lo pensarías?

Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron como platos, y estaba seguro de que si aun fuera humano, se hubiera sonrojado. Shinoda solo se dedicó a mirarlo, expectante.

―Ok, me dirás que sucede y me lo dirás ahora ―dijo Hiroki poniéndose serio― sé que tu nunca dirías cosas como esta de oh si, seamos felices y vivamos juntos... así que supongo que algo muy grave está pasando y quiero que me lo digas y me lo digas ahora.

Shinoda esbozó una sonrisa de lado― no esperaba menos de ti, Kamijou ―y lo decía enserio.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo Hiroki con actitud. Esa criatura violada y asustada había quedado guardada dentro de sí para dar paso al demonio... al vampiro.

―Cariño... ―comenzó Shinoda con tono irónico― crees que me aceptarían en la guardia si anduviera contando los secretos con mis amantes ―dijo entre risas― claro que por tratarse de ti podría hacer una excepción y rebelar un poco de lo que sucede... después de todo, os afectará a ti y a tu par de amigos.

―¿Eh? No... no entiendo ―dijo Hiroki.

―Digamos que pronto se acabará el jueguito para Akihiko y Miyagi. Así que si no quieres que te arrastren con ellos lo mejor sería que vinieras conmigo.

―¿Qué?... ―Hiroki estaba estupefacto... no sabía a qué iba todo esto, pero no le daba buena espina― ¿qué podría pasarles a Miyagi y Akihiko? ¿y por qué tú querrías ayudarme?

―Tal vez... después de todo me importas un poco... ―dijo dejando a Hiroki boquiabierto― eso, o que no quiero perder a mi juguete favorito.

Hiroki ni siquiera se molestó en contradecir a Shinoda... estaba preocupado, ¿en verdad había algo que podía ponerlos en peligro?

El rubio sonrió levemente― ni siquiera te preocupes en adivinar de que se trata, que es cuestión de días para que los imbéciles de tus amigos se enteren de todo y salgan corriendo a esconderse en el bosque.

Hiroki frunció el seño...― ellos no huirán...

―Sí, seguro que lo harán, y entonces yo volveré a preguntarte de nuevo si quieres irte conmigo o con ellos.

―Nunca me iría contigo...

―¿Aun sigues pensando que Akihiko volteará si quiera a verte como algo más que el hermano pequeño que se ve forzado a proteger?

―¿QUÉ...? ―Las palabras de Shinoda le dieron en el corazón a Hiroki...― yo.. no... yo no...

―No te hagas el que no sabes, Hiroki. Akihiko y Miyagi son unos despistados, pero yo sí que me doy cuenta que sientes algo más que amistad por Usami...

Hiroki trató de excusarse, pero era inútil, lo habían pillado.

―Dime, ¿es por Akihiko que tiemblas y chillas cuando te hago el amor?

―No... no es por él ―dijo Hiroki agachando la cabeza, y sin saber por qué, se le vino a la mente Nowaki. ¿Lloraría y temblaría si Nowaki le hiciera el amor? No, porque seguro Nowaki no se lo haría de la manera que Shinoda.

―Como sea... ―dijo el rubio― por ahora me voy... recuerda que volveremos a vernos para tomar la decisión definitiva. Será todo o nada.

Hiroki no comprendió a que se refería Shinoda... pero por primera vez, no hizo nada para evadir sus ansiosos labios, y el rubio estaba seguro de que al menos por unos segundos Hiroki correspondió su beso.

―Sayonara ―dijo antes de correr con su velocidad sobrehumana para perderse en el bosque.

* * *

><p>El profesor escribía formulas y cálculos en la pizarra, y como era costumbre, ciertos alumnos no prestaban atención a su clase de gramática. Takahashi Misaki se encontraba totalmente sonrojado mientras que Shinobu parecía divertirse; ambos se sentaban en un pupitre para dos ubicado justo hasta atrás del salón de clases.<p>

El castaño miró el papel que tenía arrugado entre sus manos. "Cuando estas con Usami... ¿él te toca?" decía con la perfecta caligrafía de Shinobu. Cuando Misaki recibió un codazo de parte de su amigo, no le quedó más que asentir levemente, dando un sí como respuesta a la pregunta, dejando así complacido a Shinobu.

―¿Qué tanto te toca...? ―susurró Shinobu para que a penas Misaki pudiera escucharlo.

Takahashi solo frunció el seño, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su amigo.

―¿Te toca así...? ―susurró Shinobu. Y a Misaki no le quedó duda de que el rubio era osado, puesto que había colocado una mano sobre su rodilla― ¿o así? ―dijo entre risitas bobas mientras iba avanzando sobre su muslo.

Misaki se sonrojó y sólo le dio una mirada de reproche a Shinobu, que siguió bobeando el resto de la clase para así hacerla más amena.

―Takahashi-kun ―dijo Shinobu bostezando, una vez que la clase hubo terminado― cuéntame lo de Akihiko, porque sé que él viene a verte. Así que exijo que me des detalles.

―Etto... ―apenado, Misaki desvió la vista de su amigo. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del internado y Shinobu seguía insistiendo en que le contara los detalles de su relación con Usami Akihiko. Al fin, después de un rato, Misaki accedió al caprichoso rubio, y juntos se metieron en uno de los armarios donde guardan escobas y productos de limpieza y se sentaron en el suelo, quedando muy cerca uno del otro.

La verdad era que Misaki tenía semanas de conocer a Akihiko, o de verlo, porque el castaño estaba seguro de que ya conocía al vampiro de otra parte, y no precisamente de sus sueños, en algún momento tuvo que haberlo visto para que así después su recuerdo se colara en su inconsciente y en sus sueños... y como le gustaría recordar de donde conocía a su Usagi-san. En esas semanas, Takahashi solo había visto al vampiro varias veces desde ese primer encuentro. El castaño sonrió, recordando así la primera visita del vampiro.

_Misaki se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostado en la cama y con el libro de mate tirado al lado, como esperando a que el conocimiento se le pegara si se acostaba junto a las fórmulas. Odiaba las mates, las odiaba, matemáticas era la materia que más complicaciones le daba a Misaki, de no ser porque Shinobu siempre le pasaba el examen, seguro que habría repetido dos o tres cursos. En fin, las otras materias igual se le complicaban, historia con sus fechas y sus tratados aburridos, gramática, geografía, biología, ¡bah!, estudiar nunca fue la actividad favorita de Misaki, él prefería ver doramas, o leer mangas... y hablando de series, faltaban solo minutos para que comenzara un nuevo capítulo de un anime que Misaki seguía, así que sin perder el tiempo, el castaño aventó el libro de matemáticas lejos de él y encendió su televisor para sintonizar las emisiones de anime de la noche. En el horario estelar de las diez, habían puesto un sh__ōjo, sobre una niña que después de perder __todo es convertida en la deidad de la tierra y termina enamorándose del demonio que la protege. Misaki sonrió levemente, pensando si algún día una linda muchacha se enamoraría de él y serían felices juntos... aunque inesperadamente, el recuerdo de Usagi-san se le vino a la mente y eso hizo que se creara un aura negra alrededor de él_

―_N-no es como si yo fuera a ser su princesa... ―exclamó Misaki haciéndose bolita del coraje de imaginar tales cosas. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír con el hecho de imaginar una vida junto al vampiro, al cual no pudo evitar comparar con el Kyūbi no kitsune__de su anime, ambos parecían malos y huraños y seguro serían temidos por el mundo, pero seguro que ambos no eran malos, y Misaki creía que si Usagi usara su fuerza para el bien tal vez podría resultar más como un ángel que como un demonio. _

―_Usagi-san... ―susurró mientras apagaba el televisor y se preparaba para irse a la cama. Apagó las luces, y se acostó tapándose con las cobijas y enredando sus fríos pies en estas. Pero pronto, comenzó a sentirse asustado... esa sensación de sentirte observado en medio de la noche en la soledad de tu habitación― Usagi... ―volvió a repetir enterrando su rostro en las almohadas. _

―_Así que piensas en mí antes de dormir..._

_Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Era él, Usami Akihiko. La piel de Misaki se erizó con la sensual voz y no pudo evitar asustarse ante el inesperado encuentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, la voz del mayor lo calmó, no sabía por qué, pero no creía que el vampiro pudiese hacerle daño... o eso esperaba._

―_Usagi-san... ―dijo en un suspiro. Y entonces, sintió un viento despeinar sus cabellos castaños y en medio de un segundo tenía al plateado junto a él― súper-velocidad― dijo el castaño, como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo._

_El vampiro sonrió levemente― ¿te sorprende verme aquí, cierto?_

_Misaki mordió su labio inferior― sólo un poco._

―_¿Estas temblando? ―dijo Usami, acariciando levemente la mejilla del niño._

_Misaki se estremeció con la fría piel del vampiro y mordió su labio aun más fuerte, cosa que a Akihiko le pareció muy tierna. _

―_¿Estas temblando porque tienes frío? ―dijo el vampiro mientras arropaba a Misaki― ¿o porque me tienes miedo? ―preguntó acercándose juguetonamente, ganándose unas risitas del menor― ¿o será que estas nervioso? ―y Misaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

―_¿Por qué estás aquí? ―cuestionó el menor, curioso._

―_¿Dónde más podría estar? _

―_No lo sé, haciendo tus... cosas._

_El vampiro río levemente, Misaki no tenía ni idea de que después de décadas de inmortalidad se te acaban las cosas que hacer. Lo cierto es que ahora Akihiko si tenía algo en que ocuparse, o más bien en alguien... en Misaki. _

―_Es que necesitaba verte ―dijo Akihiko acercándose más al niño, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma dulzón de su sangre que tan loco lo volvía. Akihiko pasaba su nariz una y otra vez por el cuello y oreja de Misaki, e incluso lo rozaba con sus labios. _

_Pronto, Misaki comenzó a hiperventilar y se abrazó del vampiro que comenzaba a darle besitos en la cara y cuello mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Como era de esperarse de Usami Akihiko –quien nunca perdía el tiempo–, los besos pasaron de inocentes y juguetones a apasionados e intensos y Misaki comenzó a acalorarse, desprendiéndose así de las cobijas y viéndose en la necesidad de pegar más su cuerpecito con el del vampiro. _

―_Parece que algo ha despertado ―dijo Usagi al sentir un bulto rozando su abdomen y Misaki se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, sintiéndose delatado por su propia excitación. _

_Apenado, el niño trató de alejarse, ocultando su entrepierna estimulada, con su almohada mientras titubeaba disculpas._

―_No te apenes ―dijo el vampiro dándole una mirada penetrante con esos ojos violeta que en ocasiones se tornaban rojizos― es algo normal ―le dijo retirando la almohada que lo cubría― ¿te duele? ―Misaki asintió, removiéndose incómodo, la fricción de las telas de su propio pijama contra su erección le provocaban incomodidad. Miró a Usagi como haciendo un puchero, y esto fue todo para el mayor. _

_Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en que estaba dentro de un colegio, Usami tumbó al menor en la cama y se recostó sobre él comenzando a besarlo, con una mano sostenía su barbilla y con la otra frotaba la entrepierna del castaño que reclamaba atención. Ese beso era el más intenso que se habían dado hasta ahora, en un húmedo encuentro, la lengua de Usagi buscaba con desesperación la de Misaki que torpemente le correspondía para fundirse ambas en un beso de amor. Después de varios minutos, Usagi se separó del castaño, quedando unidos solamente por un hilo de saliva entre sus labios. Jadeante y al borde de la locura, Misaki sintió como el vampiro chupaba su cuello dejando sendas lilas a su paso... ¡Genial!, ahora tendría que cubrirse los chupetones de la piel._

_En un acto un poco desesperado y brusco, Usagi giró al menor para tenerlo a su merced._

―_Auch ―exclamó Misaki que había sido lastimado por la fuerza sobrehumana del vampiro._

―_Lo siento ―dijo Usagi deteniéndose unos segundos a exhalar y calmarse― contigo no puedo controlarme... ―mientras quitaba la playera de Misaki para seguir besándolo, Akihiko se repitió a sí mismo que debía ser más suave, puesto que Misaki era un humano y él un vampiro, lo último que quería era lastimarlo o peor aún, matarlo. _

_El menor se ponía más y más nervioso conforme el vampiro iba bajando, hasta que al final llegó a su entrepierna... Misaki sintió como le bajaban su pijama y quedando solo en bóxers se aferró a su mesita de noche, tratando de alejarse del vampiro...― yo... no, no ―repetía una y otra vez, pero su excitación decía lo contrario._

_Akihiko sonrió levemente― estás conmigo Misaki, no te pasará nada malo._

_Misaki lo meditó como por un segundo, pero al final se venció, el cariño que el vampiro le daba era algo nuevo para él, ya que sus papás murieron cuando era muy pequeño, y al ser separado de Takahiro no tuvo nunca a nadie que lo mimara ni le dijera que era hermoso, cosas que el vampiro desde que lo conoció le brindó, así pues, Misaki se dejó llevar por su necesidad de afecto y se entregó al vampiro que en menos de un segundo se deshizo del resto de su ropa y comenzó a atender el miembro de Misaki con su hábil lengua._

_El menor se dejó llevar y en unos segundos dejó todo rastro de resistencia, perdiendo así la batalla ante el placer. ¡Y vaya que lo disfrutaba! El cuerpo de Misaki se arqueaba entre oleadas de placer, y Usagi tuvo que meter sus dedos en la boca del menor para así callar sus gemidos, ya que ambos estaban en el internado y podría ser peligroso ser descubiertos... al final, Misaki se vino en la boca de Usagi, experimentando así el primer orgasmo real de su vida._

_Ambos en la cama, el vampiro dejó que el niño tomara aire, pero en menos de unos segundos lo vio desvanecerse, de prisa, Usagi lo tomó por la cintura recostándolo en su regazo mientras Misaki respiraba entrecortadamente, sonrojado, se dirigió al castaño― lo siento, creo que soy muy débil ―y enterró su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro que lo miraba con ternura. _

_Akihiko acunó a Misaki entre sus brazos, lo miró con ternura viendo como jadeaba de cansancio, y aferrándolo contra sí, supo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con ese niño... no solo era el hecho de que era un humano, que eso de por sí ya lo volvía frágil, Misaki estaba enfermo, su corazón, su sistema respiratorio, todo era frágil, no podía llevar excesos de ningún tipo― trataré de ser más suave ―dijo el vampiro dándole un dulce beso en los cabellos._

_Misaki lo volteó a ver, sonrojado y con dulzura, se acercó a Usagi hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios. _

―_Creo que es hora de dormir ―susurró el mayor y cubrió a Misaki con las cobijas, acostándose a un lado de él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos._

_Misaki recargó su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, estaba demasiado agotado, y en pocos minutos cayó dormido, en la que sería la primera de las mejores noches de su vida._

―I-increíble... ―dijo Shinobu después de un rato, anonadado con la confesión de Misaki.

El castaño solo miro al suelo, sonrojado.

―Y... ¿han llegado hasta el final?

Misaki se sonrojó aun más ante el descaro de su amigo― n-no... ―contestó tímidamente― Usagi nunca llega hasta esa parte, es como si no quisiera lastimarme o algo así. ―dijo con una sonrisita.

Ambos siguieron jugueteando con el tema y comentando boberías, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos.

―¡Sempai! ―dijo Misaki sonriente, cuando vio que Sumi se asomaba por la puerta del armario, viendo a ambos niños con una sonrisa.

Shinobu miró al sempai suspicazmente, preguntándose si había escuchado algo de su plática y rodó los ojos al ver que a Misaki ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que Sumi hubiera escuchado algo.

Pero estaban de suerte, y el sempai no había cachado nada de la pícara conversación.― Vaya al fin los encuentro ―dijo con aire despreocupado― Misaki, te busca Ijuuin-sensei, me dijo que era importante.

El castaño se sorprendió y acompañado por Keiichi fue hacia el salón de arte en busca del profesor― Y Takatsuki ―dijo Sumi mientras se alejaba― deberías estudiar o hacer algo que no implique esconderte en los armarios.

Shinobu rodó los ojos viendo como ambos chicos se alejaban.― Ja, ya quisieran ―dijo arrogante el rubio, ya que conocía a Sumi, y sabía que de seguro pensó que estaba en el armario haciendo cosas pervertidas con Misaki. Una vez que se hubo quedado solo, el rubio pensó que lo mejor sería salir del incómodo armario, así pues, salió al pequeño prado que rodeaba el internado y caminó lentamente con la mirada baja mientras pensaba en todo lo que Misaki le había contado, la verdad era que le sorprendió mucho la confesión sobre la relación de Misaki con Akihiko, era algo que en cierto modo no se esperaba –al menos no tan pronto–... no es como si Shinobu no hubiera tenido nada con Miyagi, el vampiro había hecho experimentar al rubio sensaciones completamente nuevas y habían tenido su intimidad, al igual que Misaki, Shinobu tampoco había llegado al final con Miyagi. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que preocupaba al rubio, lo que en verdad atormentaba a Shinobu era que Miyagi no lo había visitado ni una sola vez...

―Como si se olvidara de mí ―dijo en un susurro, y después negó con su cabeza, como tratando de desechar esa idea. Shinobu se había encariñado mucho con Miyagi, y le dolía admitirlo, pero él era lo único que tenía para aferrarse en este mundo, así que solo imaginar que el vampiro se alejara de él, provocaba un miedo inmenso en el rubio. Sin pensarlo, Shinobu tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Miyagi que ya se sabía de memoria. Bip bip bip... como siempre, la llamada se enlazó pero Miyagi nunca atendió el teléfono. Esto solo frustró a Shinobu, que deprimido, soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en el pasto. Los primeros días después de su visita a la mansión de los vampiros, Miyagi le mandó algunos mensajes a su niño e incluso una pequeña llamada telefónica, pero conforme los días pasaba, los mensajes disminuyeron hasta hacerse nulos.― más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, vampiro idiota ―con todas sus fuerzas, Shinobu aventó una piedra lo más lejos que pudo, en un intento inútil de aplacar su enojo. Esto no se quedaría así, y cierto terrorista ya se encargaría de arreglar las cuentas con su vampiro.

* * *

><p>Misaki se quedó boquiabierto mientras sostenía el teléfono.<p>

―Pero niichan... de acuerdo... entiendo... etto, yo también te amo... nos vemos. ―cuando colgó el teléfono no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro melancólico. Al principio le pareció raro que Takahiro lo llamara a la recepción del colegio y no a su móvil, pero ahora parecía ir captando todo.

―¿Está todo bien? ―dijo Ijuuin mientras le daba una mirada penetrante al de ojos esmeralda.

Misaki asintió, Kyō Ijuuin era profesor de estética y artes, era muy bueno con el dibujo y era bien parecido, siempre usaba ropas que combinaban y arreglaba muy bien su cabello negro, sus lentes de pasta resaltaban su mirada y le daban ese toque perfecto a su atuendo digno de un artista. Desde que Misaki llegó al internado siempre recibió buen trato por parte de Ijuuin, de igual modo, cuando Misaki se hizo amigo de Shinobu, el profesor también congenió con el rubio, en cierto modo era como si el sensei protegiera a ambos niños a su modo, en más de una ocasión, Misaki y Shinobu se habían ido a esconder a su salón de artes cuando querían saltarse una clase, o esconderse de algún profesor, y Kyō siempre que podía justificaba a los niños para que no se metieran en aprietos. Era como su tutor y protector no asignado. Y como los conocía bien, y conocía bien a Misaki, Ijuuin sabía que algo andaba mal.

―¿Pasó algo con tu hermano? ―preguntó cómo que no quiere la cosa refiriéndose a la llamada de Takahiro.

―Me dijo que consiguió un empleo, en la ciudad, y que también se transferirá de la universidad para poder estar cerca...

El profesor sonrió levemente sin retirar la mirada de Misaki, como tratando de averiguar que escondían esas orbes verdes― eso está a solo cuarenta minutos de aquí, máximo una hora... seguro que ahora podrán verse más seguido.

―Él... niichan quiere que me vaya a vivir con él ―dijo Misaki con un susurro y Kyō vio como sus ojos verdes se humedecían.

―¿Es que no quieres vivir con él, antes siempre decías que lo extrañabas?

―Sí... es solo que... ―Misaki se calló, no podía decirle que era por Usami Akihiko, claro que no, así que por primera vez, decidió mentirle a su sensei― extrañaría a Shinobu, por eso no quiero irme...

Ijuuin revolvió tiernamente el cabello de Misaki― tranquilo, seguro que todo estará bien ―dijo con una sonrisa― aunque me sorprende que tu hermano se haya transferido, no me lo esperaba.

―Oh, eso ―dijo Misaki limpiando las lágrimas que se le habían quedado en las pestañas― lo que pasa es que los antiguos socios de la compañía de mis papás decidieron volver a juntarse, y como niichan estudia química lo invitaron como miembro especial por ser hijo de la familia Takahashi.

En ese momento, se formó una expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro del profesor, quien en menos de un segundo volvió a recobrar la compostura. Misaki estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos hacía cierto vampiro que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de la reacción de Ijuuin.

―Misaki... será mejor que vayas a ver a Shinobu y asegurarte de que coma algo ―dijo con una sonrisa― seguro querrás contarle las nuevas. ―Misaki asintió y después de dar un beso en la mejilla del profesor, salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Ijuuin se le quedó viendo unos segundos mientras suspiraba profundamente retirando sus lentes de pasta de sus ojos.― Maldición... ―dijo en un susurro y con rapidez, se encerró con llave en el estudio de arte, volvió a ponerse los anteojos y sacó una pequeña laptop de diseño elegante de su mochila... encendió la computadora y comenzó a teclear unas direcciones electrónicas.― ¡Maldición! ―volvió a repetir Ijuuin mientras se concentraba en la computadora. Era hora de actuar.

* * *

><p>Shinobu le dijo a Misaki que no se preocupara, que estar con su hermano le caería bien y que ya encontraría la forma de ver a Akihiko. Pero Misaki sabía que no era así, que si se iba con Takahiro, las cosas ya no podrían ser iguales con Akihiko.<p>

―También tu Shinobu ―dijo Misaki tomando una de sus manos― te extrañaré.

Shinobu sonrió levemente y correspondió el apretón de manos― yo también te extrañaría... ―afirmo en voz bajita y con un sonrojo. Y la verdad era que si, por su carácter arisco, Shinobu nunca había tenido amigos, fue hasta que conoció a Misaki que supo lo que era la amistad, e incluso gracias al oji-verde conoció a más personas como Sumi-sempai o Ijuuin-sensei. El rubio siempre se quejaba de Misaki, pero la verdad lo quería mucho, era como su hermano pequeño... y sin embargo, sabía que el único hermano de Misaki era Takahiro, y por eso creía que debían estar juntos. Shinobu no tenía familia, pero seguro que si la tuviera, le gustaría estar con ellos. Con melancolía, y mucha tristeza, pensó en su hermana Risako, a quien recordaba solo por las fotografías...― _si tan solo ella hubiera sobrevivido no estaría tan solo. ―_pensó.

―Creo que debes ir con Takahiro ―dijo Shinobu tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa para Misaki.

Misaki asintió levemente, ocultando su propia nostalgia.

―¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermano?

―La próxima semana, pero quiere arreglar bien las cosas antes de que me vaya a vivir con él.

Shinobu asintió y ambos niños se abrazaron quedando muy juntitos. Sería duro mantenerse separados, pero al menos solo sería por unos años. Tal vez eran muy inocentes y tiernos para su edad, pero tenían dieciséis y en un par de años podrían decidir qué hacer con sus vidas, o eso esperaban.

* * *

><p>"RELLIK, las buenas intenciones avaladas por la ciencia y el progreso nunca mueren"<p>

Decía el cartel que coronaba el salón de recepciones, donde varios científicos, médicos y empresarios se habían dado cita para celebrar la inauguración (o más bien reinauguración) de los mejores laboratorios en busca del progreso humano.

La recepción estaba saliendo de maravilla, había gente de todas las edades divirtiéndose. Las mujeres de los empresarios e invitados vestían lujosos vestidos con joyas, se veían realmente sexys; mientras que las científicas, en su mayoría, vestían más serias, pero eso sí, con mucho estilo, todas unas damitas. Por su parte los hombres, vestían trajes de diseñador, y lucían también muy elegantes. Todo el mundo disfrutaba entre bebidas, comida y baile.

―¡Tú debes ser Takahashi-kun! ―exclamó un hombre muy atractivo de cabello rubio y ojos miel mientras se acercaba a Takahiro para darle un leve abrazo― es un placer, soy Tsumori Canna, doctorado en neurología. Kiryuu me ha hablado mucho de ti.

En el momento en que ambos hombres estrechaban sus manos en señal de reconocimiento, Kiryuu hizo su aparición. Llevaba un traje negro, al igual que su corbata, sus cabellos y ojos oscuros, no era un hombre que llamase la atención salvo por una cicatriz bajo su párpado izquierdo que le llegaba hasta antes del labio, pero al cubrirla con su cabello, casi no dejaba rastro y lo hacía más bien misteriosamente atractivo.

Takahiro saludó a su padrino Kiryuu. Todo este asunto de los laboratorios lo tenía algo mareado, al principio le sorprendió mucho la noticia, y más cuando lo invitaron como becario a unirse a Rellik, pero al final aceptó, se sentía alagado... pero su motivo más importante era otro... aunque no lo dijera directamente, Kiryuu le había dado a entender a Takahiro que en los laboratorios podrían buscar algo que ayudase a Misaki con su enfermedad, un tratamiento o algo, y eso, para Takahiro sería como encontrar el mayor de los tesoros. Misaki era el mundo entero para Takahiro, y el mayor estaba dispuesto a absolutamente todo por alargar la vida de su hermanito, porque aunque no se lo dijera a Misaki, Takahiro sabía que su enfermedad no era juego, y que sus días estaban dolorosamente contados.

―Takahashi-kun ―dijo Tsumori sacando al joven de sus pensamientos y tomándolo levemente del brazo― quiero presentarte alguien muy importante para mí...

Ambos muchachos caminaron seguidos por Kiryuu, Takahiro siguió al doctor hasta encontrarse con un joven un poco más joven que él, de apariencia galante, cabello y ojos azules, pero de un azul obscuro y penetrante, y lo que más le llamó la atención del joven fue su altura, era tan alto que se veía aun más guapo en ese traje negro.

―Takahiro Takahashi, permíteme presentarte a Kusama Nowaki, mi colega y discípulo ―dijo Tsumori y ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos― espero grandes cosas de él y como soy consciente de su potencial, decidí invitarlo a Rellik para que me asista en las investigaciones, estoy seguro de que Kusama llegará muy alto en esta compañía.

Nowaki asintió y agradeció apenado, cuando Tsumori le propuso que fuera su asistente se sorprendió de ser invitado a un proyecto de tan grande magnitud, y si bien su vocación era ayudar a los pacientes directamente, no pudo negarse a ingresar a esos laboratorios de investigación tan magníficos, en beneficio de la humanidad.

―Pues bien, brindemos todos ―dijo Kiryuu llenando de un licor ámbar las copas de los demás― ¡por Rellik y el progreso!

―¡Por el progreso! ―y al unísono, Nowaki, Takahiro y Tsumori juntaron sus copas con la de Kiryuu en un brindis.

* * *

><p>Era oficial, Rellik había abierto nuevamente, se habían aliados con empresarios multimillonarios que compraron acciones y ahora estaban más fuertes que nunca.<p>

Miyagi Yō arrugó el estúpido periódico de sociales ―donde se veía la fiesta de reinauguración de los laboratorios― y lo lanzó a la chimenea, viendo como se carbonizaba lentamente.

―¿Pasa algo? ―dijo Hiroki que llevaba como una hora ayudando a Akihiko a armar su maldito rompecabezas.

Miyagi asintió y miró a ambos vampiros con seriedad, en unos segundos obtuvo su atención y los tres se miraron.

Usami dejó de lado su puzzle poniéndose de pie― ¿Qué sucede, llevas días raro?

La mandíbula de Miyagi se tensó― Han vuelto... ―sentenció finalmente.

Hiroki y Akihiko lo miraron interrogantes y sus expresiones comenzaron a cambiar de indiferencia a preocupación.

―¡Han vuelto! ―volvió a repetir Miyagi firmemente, como si no hubieran captado la idea.

―T-tienes que estar bromeando... ―dijo Akihiko.

Hiroki solo volteó la mirada― _A esto se refería Shinoda..._ ―pensó para sí mismo... sí tan solo le hubiera advertido lo que en realidad pasaba en vez de darle discursos ambiguos quizá hubieran podido planear algo.

―Es imposible ―volvió a repetir el plateado, como tratando de negar la realidad.

―Solo prende el maldito televisor ―dijo Miyagi y se le veía molesto.

Enseguida, Hiroki prendió la enorme pantalla que tenían en la sala y después de cambiar un rato los canales, pudieron ver un noticiario, en donde daban una cobertura superficial de la recepción que Rellik había dado por su reinauguración. Ellos no lo conocían, pero Takahiro apareció en varias tomas... si tan solo Akihiko hubiera sabido que ese castaño era el hermano de su niño... Nowaki no apareció en ningún cameo, así que Hiro-san no tenía ni idea de que el médico andaba en ese embrollo.

Akihiko y Hiroki se quedaron tensos, viendo las imágenes en la pantalla.

―Hipócritas... ―susurró Hiroki con un gruñido.

―Imbéciles. ―agregó Akihiko― para después mirar a Miyagi que por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquilo y no alterado como él y Hiroki― Yō, tenemos que pensar en algo, un plan o algo, ¡y tenemos que pensarlo ya!

Y en ese momento, Miyagi extendió una sonrisa de lado, que además de sensual, se veía perversa. Tenía mucho que Hiroki y Akihiko no veían esa expresión de vitalidad en el vampiro mayor, por lo que también sonrieron.

―Ya tienes un plan verdad... ―dijo Hiroki, complacido.

Miyagi solo asintió con arrogancia.

―No esperaba menos de ti, Yō ―dijo Akihiko entre risas, y lo mejor era que lo decía enserio.

―¿Pero, cómo demonios lo sabías? ―cuestionó Hiroki.

Miyagi bufó― Hubo un congreso de medicina en Italia hace unos meses, demasiado sospechoso, no me da buena espina ver a tantos científicos juntos, supongo que yo soy más del bando de los intelectuales... como sea, desde entonces no les he perdido la vista. Y mientras ustedes armaban puzzles yo me ocupé de investigarlos.

Hiroki bajó la mirada avergonzado.

―Llegaron hace como un mes a Japón ―prosiguió Miyagi― mientras Akihiko cogía con el de ojos verdes, y tú ―mirada acusatoria a Hiroki― perdías el tiempo haciendo no sé qué, estuve siguiendo sus pistas.―Miyagi puso una expresión aun más seria― Ni siquiera pude ver a Shinobu en todo este tiempo por seguirle la pista a los perros de Rellik.

Akihiko rodó los ojos y Hiroki frunció el seño molesto.

―De seguro el chiquillo hará berrinche porque lo abandonaste ―dijo Usami con aire divertido― esperemos que no se corte las venas esta vez. ―iba a comenzar a reírse, pero Miyagi le lanzó una mirada de "atrévete a reírte y no respondo" que mantuvo a raya a Akihiko.

Claro que Miyagi extrañaba a Shinobu, ese niño se había metido hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos.― _Mi pequeño terrorista. ―_hubiera querido correr a verlo como hacía Akihiko con su niño, pero la verdad es que fueron días muy tensos para Miyagi... además, ahora más que nunca tenía que proteger a Shinobu con todas lo que pudiese.

―Entonces... tenemos un plan ―dijo Hiroki y Miyagi asintió.

―Ha comenzado ―dijo Akihiko― de nuevo ha comenzado.

―Esta vez será todo o nada. Es la guerra ―Miyagi les sonrió a sus compañeros de vida inmortal y después volteó, dándoles la espalda, se asomó por el gran ventanal con vista al bosque para después pronunciar con una voz que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera― La guerra ha comenzado.

* * *

><p>07  Enero / 2013

Que bonito, nuevo año y yo sigo aquí :') en marzo el fanfic cumple un año, y dudo haberlo terminado para ese entonces.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Como ven, estamos entrando en el clímax del fanfic, pronto conoceremos enemigos y aliados, además de el pasado de Hiroki y Akihiko.

Pues bueno, solo queda desearles lo mejor en este 2013, que todos y cada uno de sus propósitos se cumplan.

Para mí se vienen cosas nuevas y espero que buenas. Me aseguraré de que sea un buen año.

¡Un abrazo a todos los que leen y comentan! Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. GRACIAS

Abrazo especial para **haruhi-chi**, **Rizumy**, **MarieSerena**, **Himiko-chan**, **eclipse total**, **Maria-sama66** y **alessa** por comentar el capítulo anterior.

¡feliz 2013 a todos!

_**Apailana***_


	10. Efímero I

*Sale de entre las sombras quitándose las telarañas y polvo de encima*

Lo siento, sé que dejé esto abandonado descaradamente por mucho tiempo, y también sé que no vale la pena dar explicaciones absurdas, pero trataré de hacerlo un poco al final del capítulo.

No puedo sino pedir una disculpa entera a todos los que he dejado esperando y agradecer también a quienes me han dado su apoyo para continuar. Esto no sería posible sin ustedes.

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo que será dividido en dos partes, con la siguiente ya casi terminada.

Y por supuesto, no los volveré a abandonar de ese modo, se vienen actualizaciones constantes a partir de ahora.

Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>~Junjou Vampire~<strong>

**Efímero**

**Parte I**

* * *

><p>"Que el cielo exista, aunque mi lugar sea en el infierno."<p>

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban realizando las preparaciones para lo inevitable. Se avecinaban tiempos oscuros, pero necesarios, pues había asuntos que simplemente no se podían aplazar, ni ignorar… debían enfrentarlos, incluso aunque eso les hiciese perder lo que más habían amado, incluso aunque eso mismo los destruyese.<p>

Sin embargo, antes de que todo ocurriese, antes de que la verdad les cayese encima con su realidad aplastante, e incluso antes de perder al otro tanto como a sí mismos, las tres parejas se permitieron darse un pequeño momento para ellos. Tan solo un instante de efímera felicidad, tan solo un momento de estar juntos una última vez, para después enfrentarse a las revelaciones de las que desde años atrás habían venido huyendo, enfrentándose así contra una verdad que podría desmoronar hasta a los más puros sentimientos y hasta las más firmes alianzas.

Después de todo, ¿qué hay de malo en buscar un poco de paz antes de que todo se venga abajo?, sin importar cual falsa y frágil sea tu tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Con el ceño fruncido, dos apuestos vampiros miraban como en el noticiero de las nueve la apuesta conductora daba un informe sobre algunas desapariciones ocurridas tanto en el pueblo local como en Akita, la ciudad más cercana. Pero no era sólo eso, y aunque para la mayoría de la población había pasado desapercibido, para ellos —que habían estado atentos a cualquier movimiento dentro de Japón y llevaban días turnándose para mirar todos los noticiarios y revisar los periódicos— estaba bastante claro que desapariciones similares venían aconteciendo no sólo en Akita, sino en Osaka, Sendai, Kobe, Nagoya y Kioto… seguro pronto irían por Tokio y con ello el caos estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.<p>

—Tch… —siseó Akihiko mientras miraba con fastidio el televisor.

Miyagi sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras con el control remoto apagaba el aparato— Sí siguen así terminarán por causar desconcierto… —le dijo después de un rato.

—A este paso…

—Pero son unos idiotas… —interrumpió el moreno— son unos idiotas si creen que con ese truquito de prensa podrán ganarnos.

Akihiko le dio una sonrisa de complacencia.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido. —dijo el vampiro mientras miraba con seriedad a su compañero plateado.

Usami asintió.

Ambos lo sabían y aunque eran conscientes de que para poder ganar debían sacrificar, no estaban dispuestos a perder más de lo que ya les había sido arrebatado en esa efímera lucha en la que habían sido envueltos desde años atrás. No estaban dispuestos a dejarse ganar, no ahora que al fin, después de siglos de monotonía, habían encontrado algo por lo que luchar… algo que realmente valía la pena, algo que amaban y valoraban más que a sí mismos y a toda su inmortalidad.

—No, definitivamente no perderemos. —habló Akihiko con decisión en su mirada violeta. Protegería a Misaki y lo salvaría, de todos y de todo.

—No, no perderemos. —asintió Yō con firmeza— No esta vez, no de nuevo. —y lo decía enserio. Ya había perdido demasiado desde que fue condenado a esa vida de inmortalidad, y no estaba dispuesto a que le arrebatasen de nuevo lo que más ama. Protegería a Shinobu y a los suyos, aun si eso le arrebatase su eternidad.

Porque ahora tenían algo por lo que luchar, algo más grande que ellos mismos y la guerra que se avecinaba, algo puro y frágil que corría el riesgo de ser manchado con la oscuridad de la batalla.

Lucharían, ahora más que nunca lo harían.

* * *

><p>Y mientras los inmortales se preparaban para luchar, los humanos también libraban su batalla en contra de su propia fragilidad: en contra de su propia mortalidad. Así, en las nuevas y lujosas instalaciones del centro de investigación de Rellik en Japón, varios de los mejores científicos se reunían para hacerle frente a enfermedades, bacterias, virus, trastornos y deficiencias que desde el inicio de los tiempos se habían convertido en la debilidad de los hijos del hombre. Ahora, con el poder que la ciencia y el progreso lucharían para hacerle frente a las fragilidades humanas.<p>

Los laboratorios eran fascinantes, tenían todo lo necesario e incluso más. Las generosas aportaciones que los accionistas habían realizado eran evidentes, todo el equipo era de primera generación, lo más nuevo y mejor que se podía conseguir, sin duda valuado en muchos millones. Las instalaciones se encontraban en perfecto estado, y había laboratorios para todas las áreas y especialidades. Cualquier proyecto lo suficientemente bueno y ambicioso era sin duda aceptado en Rellik, pues si se trataba de investigaciones no escatimaban en gastos y seguro que ahí cualquier académico encontraría el equipo de sus sueños y todo lo necesario para llevar sus proyectos a cabo. Era una fantasía hecha realidad, y sin duda, después de su anterior clausura habían vuelto con todo y más fuertes que nunca. Definitivamente había sido un gran acierto por parte de los viejos socios el buscar patrocinio en los más influyentes magnates internacionales, los cuales aceptaron encantados con el proyecto.

Otro aspecto interesante de las nuevas propuestas de la asociación, había sido indudablemente la inclusión de jóvenes becarios en su equipo. De ese modo, los mejores talentos universitarios, no sólo de Japón, sino de todo el mundo, habían sido invitados a tener parte en este gran proyecto. Había sido una convocatoria de magnitudes nunca antes vistas, en la cual sólo se habían aceptado a los mejores, únicamente a aquellos con un promedio excelente, con recomendaciones convincentes, que manejasen varios idiomas y sobre todo que demostrasen tener las mejores aptitudes. De inmediato, los mejores jóvenes aspirantes a científicos comenzaron a competir por tener un puesto en el proyecto, con aspiración a una plaza de investigadores después de graduarse si demostraban resultados satisfactorios. En el extranjero también se llevaron a cabo varias solicitudes de beca para las mejores universidades japonesas que habían iniciado convenios con Rellik.

Y precisamente, dos de los jóvenes investigadores aceptados en el programa habían sido Nowaki Kusama y Takahiro Takahashi. Sus amigos no se cansaban de repetirles lo afortunados que eran y sobre el exitoso futuro que les esperaba si permanecían dentro de Rellik. Ambos, dos jóvenes promesas, que sin saber que esperar se habían adentrado en una encrucijada que podría cambiar el curso de sus vidas.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Takahiro suspiró con pesadez mientras buscaba un bolígrafo en los bolsillos de su bata blanca para realizar algunas anotaciones en el pequeño block de notas que siempre llevaba con él. Mientras seguía preparando las muestras que se le habían encargado no pudo evitar pensar en el giro de 360° que su vida estaba tomando con la reapertura de Rellik. Apenas y había visto a su padrino, sin embargo, estaba totalmente agradecido con él por esta grandiosa oportunidad que le había brindado. En su antigua facultad todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al enterarse de que Takahashi había sido invitado al proyecto, y en la nueva universidad a la que se reubicó muchos mostraban respeto o intentaban sacar provecho del nuevo estudiante que se trasladó debido a que participaría en el proyecto Rellik. Pero lo que más sorprendía y, en cierto modo, lo ponía feliz, no era el trato especial que le daban en la universidad, sino ¡dentro de Rellik…! Takahiro realmente no sabía qué cara poner cuando veía como los científicos fundadores, viejos socios y antiguos empleados que habían trabajado junto a sus padres le daban siempre un trato especial, socializando con él respetuosamente y mirándolo siempre como si esperasen algo más de él, siempre mirándolo como si fuese superior a los otros trabajadores.

El químico sonrió con melancolía. Pues pese a todo el trato familiar que le daban en Rellik él simplemente no se sentía en casa. En cierto modo, tenía mucho sin sentirse en su hogar.

Takahiro suspiró pesadamente, desde la muerte de sus padres la había tenido difícil, se había tenido que esforzar el doble y hacer sacrificios que de otro modo no hubiese hecho, sin embargo, las cosas ahora pintaban bien y seguro que iban a cambiar y a mejorar…

—Misaki… —susurró con cariño y con una gran añoranza el nombre de su hermanito mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de memorar el dulce rostro del menor de los Takahashi— Pronto, ya pronto volveremos a estar juntos. —dijo nostálgicamente y sin más volvió a concentrarse en el microscopio frente a él. Ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse el doble para salir adelante. Kiryuu se lo había dejado claro, si resultaba ser eficiente podría llegar muy alto en Rellik e incluso podría darle un presupuesto bastante generoso con investigadores a su cargo para que se enfocasen en los padecimientos de Misaki.

—Lo conseguiré, no permitiré que me arrebaten a mi familia… no de nuevo. —susurró para después dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo. No iba a rendirse, no después de tanto.

.

...

.

A veces, cuando Kusama Nowaki caminaba en la tarde-noche por los fríos pasillos de Rellik sentía que algo andaba mal. Era esa sensación indescriptible e inexplicable de cuando presientes que en donde estás algo está simplemente fuera de lugar, de un modo que resulta simplemente desconcertante, pero que no puedes explicarte, donde por más que mires para todos lados no sepas qué está mal, y que, sin embargo, sientas escalofríos sabiendo que algo ahí es simplemente innatural.

— _Es sólo mi imaginación… _—solía pensar con ironía— _ah, claro, eso y que llevo más de dos días sin dormir. _—explicación que a los ojos del futuro médico parecía totalmente lógica y coherente, por supuesto. Obviamente no le daba más vueltas al asunto y se concentraba mejor en su trabajo.

En ese sentido, Nowaki no podría estar más feliz y agradecido con Tsumori Canna, el doctor no sólo había sido uno de los mejores profesores que tuvo en la facultad, sino que también le había brindado la oportunidad de su vida e incluso ahora se había ofrecido a ser el asesor de su tesis, por supuesto que había aceptado encantado.

Esa mañana, mientras Nowaki caminaba con un café en mano hacia su pequeña oficina, o mejor dicho cubículo, miró a su alrededor: vaya que en muy poco tiempo Rellik estaba tomando bastante forma, poco a poco iban llegando científicos de varias partes del mundo y las distintas investigaciones comenzaban a dar inicio. Afortunadamente, Kusama había sido bien recibido y desde el principio había mostrado sus excelentes cualidades, por eso se le había permitido trabajar en el área de pediatría, especialidad a la que planeaba dedicarse en un futuro cercano.

Sin embargo, esa tarde al conocer a algunos de los pequeños a los que comenzaría a tratar, algo en su corazón se apretujo al estar frente a ellos y sentir de nuevo que algo ahí estaba de más o de menos. Era como si la naturalidad e inocencia de los menores que lo miraban sonrientes, mientras él los mimaba, no concordaran con la artificialidad y con ese "no sé qué" de los laboratorios, creando así un contraste que resultaba simplemente perturbador.

* * *

><p>Lo cierto es que nunca supo lo mucho que le gustaba estar en el internado Marukawa hasta que fue el momento de decir adiós.<p>

Desde el inicio no tuvo otro lugar al que ir. Sus padres habían muerto y estando al lado de Takahiro sólo hubiese sido un estorbo, su pobre hermano ya había sacrificado demasiado criándolo, por lo que no podía terminar de destrozar su vida y quedándose a su lado solamente le habría arrebatado lo poco que le quedaba. Sin embargo, en el internado encontró mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado. Pasó de ser su peor pesadilla a un lugar acogedor.

Con los ojos húmedos, Misaki miró alrededor, como no queriendo olvidar nada de lo que ahí dejaba.

La tarde anterior Shinobu y Sumi le habían ayudado a terminar de empacar todo lo que quedaba y le habían llevado un pastel a modo de despedida.

Esa misma noche, Shinobu durmió junto a Misaki en el cuarto vacío del de ojos esmeraldas. Siempre era Takahashi quien invadía a la mitad de la noche la habitación del rubio, pero sólo por esa ocasión, Takatsuki se permitió ser quien acompañase a su amigo, como queriendo aferrarse a él una vez más, como queriendo decirle que también lo apreciaba, ¡y mucho! Esa noche Shinobu abrazó fuerte a Misaki, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, limpiando sus lágrimas y asegurándole que habría un futuro mejor para todos.

—_Estarás con tu hermano —le dijo reconfortante— ¿acaso no es eso lo que querías?_

_Misaki lo miró con esos ojos verdes que nunca ocultaban lo que sentía, por más que se esforzase en hacerlo— Yo… es sólo que… te extrañaré… a todos. _

_Shinobu rodó los ojos— No seas tonto, Misaki. Soy demasiado obstinado, te llamaré y te enviaré mails, además ir a visitarte me dará un pretexto para salir de aquí. —le dijo soñador. _

_El castaño lo miró con dudas en sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba más bajo las sábanas, pegando su cuerpo al del rubio en busca de un abrazo. _

—_No seas pesimista, Misaki. Además…_

—_¿Además qué? —preguntó el castaño con curiosidad._

_Shinobu le dio una mirada divertida y pensativa para después responderle con total seguridad— Además no olvides de que tú estás con ese tal Usami-san y yo estoy con el viejo de Miyagi. Prácticamente es como si ya fuésemos familia._

—_¿¡F-Familia!? —respondió Misaki con una expresión exagerada y falsamente horrorizada. _

—_Sí, familia. —Le aseguró el rubio entre risas— Este vínculo sí que será irrompible. _

_Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, y antes de quedarse dormidos entrelazaron sus manos, pensando que quizá, todo estaría bien. _

Por última vez, Misaki Takahashi vio el internado frente a él. Sentados junto a él, a la espera de Takahiro, se encontraban Shinobu, Sumi y el profesor Ijuuin, ellos que sin duda se habían convertido en una verdadera familia para el castaño, a tal punto que se preguntaba qué iba a hacer sin ellos.

Pronto la voz de la recepcionista los interrumpió, indicándoles que el señor Takahashi esperaba a su hermano en la oficina para terminar de firmar el papeleo y poder llevárselo. Misaki asintió con una sonrisa melancólica, ¿así era como se acabarían sus días en Marukawa?

Ijuuin, al ver la mirada preocupada del de ojos esmeraldas, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad e intervenir de inmediato— Misaki —le dijo con su voz grave y atractiva, que siempre se tornaba suave al dirigirse al castaño— sabes que puedo hablar con tu hermano —le insinuó— para él es importante la educación y sé que puedo convencerlo de que te permita quedarte en el internado. —El profesor de artes era listo, de hecho era realmente brillante, por lo que sin duda no le costaría trabajo convencer al mayor de los Takahashi, de paso le serviría para tener la oportunidad de conocerlo y tratar de averiguar qué rayos se traía entre manos.

—Esto yo… —respondió entre titubeos un muy confundido niño.

Ijuuin se quitó sus lentes de pasta, dándole así una mirada bastante insinuante al castaño, tratando de infundirle confianza y, por qué no, también un poco de coquetería, después de todo era bien reconocido por todos que el profesor de artes era bastante bien parecido— Yo podría volverme tu tutor oficial —le dijo con su voz grave llena de seguridad— así me podría hacer cargo de ti sin problemas y me aseguraría de que pasases los días de asueto al lado de tu hermano.

Shinobu le dio una mirada curiosa a su profesor, lo que le ofrecía a Misaki sonaba, de hecho, bastante bien. Pero en cierto modo le confundió la actitud del mayor. Pensó que quizá se había encariñado demasiado con su amigo y que sólo quería lo mejor para él, aunque eso no dejó totalmente convencido al rubio, quien hizo nota mental de permanecer atento ante las actitudes de Kyō.

Sumi, por su parte, le dio una mirada totalmente suspicaz al artista. Ya más tarde arreglaría cuentas con él.

Finalmente, Misaki miró conmovido a su profesor y a sus amigos, por supuesto que a él también le encantaría quedarse a su lado… sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, tan solo tenía dieciséis años y desde la temprana muerte de sus padres Takahiro se había vuelto su única familia. Con pesadez cerró sus párpados, la verdad dolía, pues él sabía que por más que quisiese su estadía en ese instituto se había terminado. No sólo era que realmente deseaba estar con Takahiro, sino que también, era consciente, de un modo muy doloroso, de que estaba enfermo y que sí su hermano se había transferido era también para ocuparse personalmente de sus tratamientos— Yo… c-creo q-que no puedo… —dijo con timidez y la mirada gacha, evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos— c-creo que d-después de todo quiero estar con nii-chan.

—Es tu hermano —habló Shinobu con simpleza, podía notar la tristeza de su amigo por tener que dejarlos y en cierto modo le molestaban las insinuaciones de Ijuuin y la mirada insistente de Sumi, ¿es que acaso ellos no lo entendían?— Es tu familia, Misaki —le dijo con serenidad— y es normal que quieras estar con él, no hay nada de malo en eso. —afirmó el rubio con una mirada conciliadora. Él ya nunca más tendría una familia, pero sabía que si al menos Risako hubiese sobrevivido, habría hecho todo por permanecer a su lado.

Misaki miró a su mejor amigo con ternura y dolor, y fue ese el empujón que necesitó para irse con Takahiro. El saber que Shinobu no tenía a nadie, le hizo valorar al único miembro de su familia que seguía con él, sería un tonto si no eligiese permanecer a su lado—M-me iré con nii-chan. —dijo finalmente.

Ante esto, Shinobu le dio una mirada de comprensión, Sumi una de indiferencia e Ijuuin una de desilusión.

Después de esto, se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de cada uno de ellos, prometiendo verlos pronto, les agradeció por todo y ellos también le dieron unos últimos mimos antes de decirle adiós.

—Sabes que no nos separaremos —le susurró Shinobu al oído mientras ambos se abrazaban— recuerda que casi es como si fuésemos familia. —ambos se miraron cómplices, pues ahora, además de mejores amigos, también los unía el secreto de la inmortalidad y la maldición de haberse enamorado de dos demonios de sangre… si tan solo Misaki hubiese sabido que las vidas de todos estaban a punto de cambiar, quizá no se hubiera despedido y habría permanecido a su lado…

Por última vez, Misaki miró el internado Marukawa. Los pasillos y salones donde tanto había compartido con su mejor amigo, tantos recuerdos buenos y malos: las primeras noches llorando en su cuarto al sentirse solo, pero también la pronta compañía de quien sería su mejor amigo, tantas risas y travesuras, tantas pláticas hasta media noche, ni qué decir de las numerosas veces en que por poco y no aprueba el curso, de no ser por la intercesión casi divina del rubio, sus investigaciones secretas sobre vampiros en la biblioteca previas a su verdadero encuentro con aquellos seres inmortales que llegaron para cambiar sus vidas. Tantos momentos vividos que ahora sólo se volverían recuerdos, memorias que lo harían sonreír en el futuro, pero que ya nunca más volvería a vivir. Sí, a veces hay que dejar algo atrás para poder realmente comprender cuan feliz nos hizo mientras duró.

Con una última sonrisa, Misaki se despidió con su mano para dejar atrás tantos momentos vividos y seguir adelante, al lado de su hermano Takahiro.

* * *

><p>Después de que el castaño se fue, Shinobu se retiró a su habitación para dedicarse a acosar con llamadas y mensajes de texto a cierto viejo idiota que le debía muchas explicaciones. Dejando así solos a dos hombres que lo miraron suspicaz.<p>

Ijuuin cerró sus ojos con pesadez, mientras veía al castaño alejarse, para después volverse a colocar sus lentes de pasta y subir hacía el salón de artes para encerrarse en él. Aunque claro que cierto estudiante no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—¿Por qué intentaste detenerlo? —exigió Sumi parándose frente a la entrada del salón de arte, impidiéndole así el paso al profesor.

Kyō lo miró con indiferencia y en un ágil movimiento lo empujó a un lado quitándoselo del frente.

—No sé qué ocurre, pero lo averiguaré. —afirmó Keiichi— no me trago que de la nada te hayas vuelto tan partidario de que Takahashi se quedase en el internado… o mejor dicho —habló dándole una mirada suspicaz al mayor— partidario de que no se fuese al lado de su hermano.

Sumi miró a Ijuuin, lucía más cansado de lo normal al punto de que sus ojeras y su palidez lucían insanas. El profesor había estado raro los últimos días, incluso actuando como si no fuese él mismo, y tratar de retener a Misaki con chantajes emocionales había sido el colmo. Algo se traía el artista entre manos y Keiichi iba a averiguarlo.

El pintor se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio— No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe —le dijo con su voz baja y severa— te lo digo como un consejo. —y acto seguido se encerró en su estudio dejando afuera al estudiante. Ya demasiadas complicaciones tenía como para encima preocuparse por Keiichi Sumi.

Dejando escapar un bufido, el profesor de arte encendió su computadora de diseño mientras se preparaba, de nuevo, una taza del mejor café importado. Una vez que su cappuccino estuvo listo se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear en su ordenador.

Mientras revisaba y respondía e-mails e ingresaba a algunos sitios webs su tensión iba aumentando— Joder —dijo con frustración. Al parecer, las cosas cada día se iban poniendo peor de lo que esperaba.

Kyō se colocó una mano en la sien, presionando mientras trataba inútilmente de calmarse un poco. Llevaba días sin dormir y a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca debía estar atento a todo y a todos. Sintiendo un cansancio excesivo que inundaba todo su cuerpo, se estiro apenas un poco para sacar su teléfono móvil de última generación mientras marcaba un número esperando que le respondiesen.

— ¿Tōdō? —dijo el pintor una vez que Shinnosuke le respondió— se pondrá peor de lo que esperábamos…

* * *

><p>Y al verse ahí, en la ridícula situación incómoda en la que se encontraba, sólo pudo pensar que los años de inmortalidad al fin habían logrado roerle el cerebro.<p>

Un aurea oscura rodeó al demonio Kamijou, quien sorpresivamente tenía el ceño incluso más fruncido de lo normal al verse caminando casualmente por el parque en el que había conocido a Kusama Nowaki, y frente al cual el humano había dicho tener su apartamento. ¿Qué nada podría estar peor? ¡Ja! Pues sí, sí que podía estar peor, porque, para colmo, el joven vampiro se encontraba vestido con un sombrero de Miyagi que le quedaba ridículamente grande, cubriendo también parte de su pálido rostro con una enorme bufanda gris.

"_¿Qué mierda me ocurre?" _se había cuestionado Hiroki en más de una ocasión… sin embargo, seguía sin saber la respuesta. Lo que ese humano idiota le hacía sentir, era tan diferente a lo que había conocido en todos sus años tanto de humano como de vampiro, era por eso que ahora que tenía estos sentimientos frente a él, simplemente no sabía cómo interpretarlos, ni mucho menos cómo proceder.

Aquel joven amable, tenía la mirada más jodidamente noble del mundo… pero, al mismo tiempo, era inmensamente obstinado y al parecer le encantaba meterse donde no lo habían llamado, —Arghh… —a Hiroki le molestaba, le molestaba mucho su actitud… pero, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir… en paz. Sí, así es como describiría el modo en que Nowaki le hacía sentir: un poco de paz en medio de ese infierno al que se había visto condenado a cambio de su inmortalidad.

El vampiro agachó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque. Eran apenas las 6 am, por lo que todo estaba bastante solitario. Acomodándose su bufanda para que cubriese su rostro, trató de encontrar al menos un poco de tranquilidad en esa fría mañana. Habían sido días difíciles, sin duda, las cosas se estaban complicando para los vampiros, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el castaño se había preguntado qué iba a ser de su vida… incluso si acaso tuviesen la oportunidad de ganar esa efímera guerra, ¿qué sería de él?

Después de todo, cada día era más que obvio que Akihiko jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos, desde la llegada del chiquillo de ojos verdes su panorama se había vuelto más obscuro. Él siempre se mantuvo al lado de Akihiko, tratando de volverse su apoyo mostrándose siempre incondicionalmente ante él, y ahora se veía relegado por un simple humano que en un día llego a destruir todo lo que él había construido en décadas… y dolía, ¡joder! ¡claro que dolía!... porque inmortal o no, el castaño tenía fuertes sentimientos por su mejor amigo… sentimientos puros, pero que con los años se habían vuelto amargos, le carcomían desde dentro y esta vez llegaban a un punto en que no sabría si podría soportarlo más.

Claro que dolía, después de todo, ¿qué acaso no todos tenemos derecho a amar, y ser correspondidos?, sin importar si se trate de inmortales o humanos… la necesidad de contacto físico, de cariño y de reciprocidad, es algo que se sobrepone a todo. Es algo que te vuelve _egoísta._

Sentado solo en aquella fría banca del parque, Kamijou apretó sus puños con su fuerza sobrehumana mientras cerraba con sus párpados. Tal vez desde el principio ese fue su papel en la historia, relegarse a ser un simple observador de la vida que le fue negada…

Sin embargo…

Si tan solo…

Si al menos por una vez se le permitiese amar, seguro que tendría mucho que dar. Con una sonrisa melancólica, Hiroki Kamijou pensó en su existencia humana e inmortal. Siempre se limitó a observar la vida pasar, a sentirse el personaje secundario de la historia, sabiendo que no era suficientemente bueno para los demás… con los años sus sentimientos puros se fueron congelando, sin embargo, en el fondo, él también tenía mucho que dar. ¡Joder! Qué mierda importaba si era el personaje secundario, él también tenía derecho a su propia historia, todos tienen ese derecho.

En ese momento lo supo: sí, podía tener un genio de los mil demonios y ser un amargado, pero si tan solo se le hubiese permitido querer y ser querido, seguro que habría podido dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

¡Y claro! como si fuese un deseo que hubiese pedido, en ese momento llegó corriendo hacia él Nowaki Kusama, arrasando todo a su paso como un tifón mientras se acercaba para envolver en sus fuertes brazos al castaño.

Como si la vida se hubiese ensañado con ambos, Nowaki corría hacía el vampiro, como si se tratase del asunto mañanero más feliz del mundo, sin saber, que con eso ambos destinos se estaban entrelazando aún más.

—¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san! —gritaba el muchacho de cabellos y ojos de un azul oscuro y profundo mientras se acercaba hacia Hiroki con demasiado entusiasmo.

Por supuesto que intentó ocultarse, acomodándose más su sombrero y su bufanda, sin embargo, en cuanto lo miró se sorprendió, porque, de hecho, el estudiante de medicina lucía genuinamente feliz.

—¡Hiro-san! —una vez que el humano estuvo frente a él le retiró la bufanda y el gorro con rapidez, como queriendo comprobar que era real y acto seguido lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a ambos por lo reconfortante que era.

Esa mañana Nowaki había regresado de hacer guardia en el hospital y apenas había llegado a su apartamento con la intención de dormir por semanas, pero… justo cuando fue a la cocina para prepararse una tizana relajante, lo vio: Ahí, sentado en el mismo parte de la vez pasada, se encontraba aquel hombre, su Hiro-san, aquel que había llegado a removerle sus más hondos sentimientos y que ahora se volvía a presentar frente a él con su mirada triste y preocupada, como si de nuevo lo hubiese llamado, como si de entre todas las personas en el mundo fuese él quien más necesitaba del amor de Nowaki. Por supuesto que no dudó ni un solo segundo en salir de su casa bajando a saltos las escaleras para correr a su encuentro. Era irónico que Nowaki llevase días sin dormir, pero aun así, en ese momento sólo importaba Hiro-san. No pudo evitar pensar con ironía que cuando los estudiantes universitarios desean algo más que dormir en el fin de semestre es porque definitivamente lo aman mucho— _Yo te protegeré, Hiro-san _—pensó al recordar la mirada confusa y asustada del castaño ante tan repentino encuentro, mientras que con ternura estrechaba aún más el frio cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Era oficial, algo dentro de Hiroki se removía al estar en los brazos de ese hombre. Su actitud insistente y acosadora le molestaba, su enorme altura también le hacía enojar mucho, su inmensamente exagerada amabilidad también en ocasiones le fastidiaba… sin embargo, en cierto modo, todo de él se le aparecía como demasiado fascinante, demasiado bueno, demasiado bello, demasiado perfecto. El vampiro se dejó acoger entre los brazos del humano, y se sentía bien: era tan cálido, tan suave, tan bueno. Cerró los ojos mientras por unos segundos correspondía el abrazo del mayor y pensaba que tal vez, por unos momentos, después de tanto sufrir y resentir, no estaría mal recibir un poco de cariño.

Después de un rato, Nowaki se separó del castaño para así poder mirar ese rostro que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento— Creo que en este momento podría morir de felicidad. —dijo con su voz suave y dulce dejando sorprendido al vampiro. Así era él, Nowaki, siendo siempre franco y arrebatado si se trataba del castaño.

—¡O-oye! ¡¿P-pero q-qué cosas dices?! —respondió el otro con su ceño fruncido mientras trataba de alejarse, pero claro, Kusama era astuto y sin dudarlo sujetó rápidamente las manos del castaño. Fue un agarre firme, pero suave.

—Me dejaste plantado la otra vez, por lo tanto me debes una cita. —le dijo Nowaki como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras le daba esa mirada que de por sí ya era amable, pero se suavizaba incluso más si se trataba de su Hiro-san.

Y claro, desde el momento en que en un inicio Hiroki no se deshizo de él, aun sabiendo que su fuerza de vampiro es por mucho superior, supo que había perdido la batalla contra ese simple humano, quien con su amabilidad y perseverancia había llegado decidido a acabar con todas las preocupaciones del castaño.

.

...

.

No supo si fue porque lo encontró en un momento vulnerable, o porque el amanecer estaba próximo y no quería exponerse al sol… o, simplemente, porque en el fondo él también quería… pero cuando el estudiante de medicina le propuso subir a su apartamento para no estar a la intemperie, Hiroki no pudo formular ningún argumento coherente en contra, terminando así en la casa de ese loco.

El castaño se removió incómodo en el asiento estilo oriental mientras veía como el peli-azul tomaba un desayuno rápido, por supuesto que antes de eso él había rechazado los alimentos insistentemente dejando a un no muy convencido Nowaki. Con discreción, miró todo el lugar a su alrededor: era un departamento pequeño y humilde, sin embargo, el aspirante a médico se había encargado de proveerlo de todo lo necesario para vivir bien. Por ahí y por allá se veían algunos libros bien ordenados, pero eran en su mayoría de medicina, por supuesto que no se comparaban en cantidad a los miles que él y sus dos compañeros vampiros tenían en la mansión. Era como si el apartamento de Nowaki fuera todo lo contrario a su residencia… era tan simple, tan moderno y… tan humano.

Era cierto: Nowaki era tan solo un humano. Esa era la verdad, por más que Hiroki se aferrase a no pensar en ello, por más que Akihiko y Miyagi se empeñasen en ir contra su naturaleza… Un humano y un vampiro no podían estar juntos, era simplemente absurdo y dolorosamente imposible. Sí las cosas terminasen mal, no habría salvación… si las cosas saliesen mal entonces él…

—Yo… por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte, Hiro-san. —habló repentinamente Nowaki sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hiroki pudo ver como con cautela el otro se levantaba y con rapidez lavaba su plato para dejarlo acomodado en la encimera.

—Tch… —bufó el vampiro molesto— yo nunca dije que volvería al día siguiente, esas fueron solamente suposiciones tuyas. —afirmó con fastidio.

—Sin embargo… volviste…

Y eso bastó para dejar callado al castaño, porque era definitivamente cierto… pese a todo, había vuelto, lo había buscado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? eso ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza, después de todo, lo que se trataba de Nowaki lo tenía totalmente confundido.

Sin si quiera pedirle permiso de nuevo, Kusama lo volvió a envolver entre sus brazos— Cuando te vi frente al parque me puse muy feliz. —dijo en un susurro y el más bajo pudo sentir la respiración del otro por encima de su cuello.

El médico se separó por un momento del castaño para observarlo directamente a los ojos, dándole esa mirada suave que sólo mantenía para él. Vio su ceño fruncido y, al igual que siempre, eso le conmovió. Dentro de sí lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de que ese misterioso hombre de comportamientos extraños y temperatura anormalmente baja había pasado por mucho, y estaba sufriendo. Bastaba con ver aquellos ojos avellana para entenderlo, Hiroki estaba tan solo como él.

Fue por eso que sin pensárselo más, le dio una mirada tierna mientras sujetaba sus heladas manos entre las suyas, era ahora o nunca, no tenía nada que perder (y no pensaba hacerlo) y sí tenía mucho que ganar— Te lo voy a decir, porque si no lo hago no te darás cuenta… —le dijo con su voz suave y mirándolo con adoración— Hiro-san, me gustas.

Kamijou se quedó boquiabierto y trató de alejarse del agarre del castaño, ¿qué mierda significaba todo eso?

—No, más que eso —lo interrumpió Nowaki, rectificando lo que había dicho— es más que gustar. —Afirmó con seguridad— Yo… me enamoré a primera vista de Hiro-san.

Necesitaba dejárselo claro, que no hubiese ninguna duda de lo que él sentía para así saber si había alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido. Si se trataba de Hiroki no pensaba darse por vencido. Con cautela, se acercó al otro, pero abruptamente, el castaño retrocedió, alejándose de Nowaki

—¿¡Pero qué mierda estás diciendo!? —gritó alejándose con molestia— ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Deja ya de decir idioteces! —porque dolía… la herida de Akihiko seguía viva y Hiroki ya estaba harto de sufrir por cuestiones estúpidas como el amor. Sin más, decidió coger su abrigo y su gorro para largarse lo más pronto de ahí. No podía permitirse caer ante otro, no de nuevo, no ahora que su vida estaba llena de complicaciones y el mañana era incierto. Sin embargo…

—Yo me enamoré de la mirada triste de Hiro-san… pero aun así, yo quiero que Hiro-san sonría, que sea feliz… —dijo sujetándolo de la muñeca, impidiendo así su escape.

—Yo nunca te lastimaré, Hiro-san. —Y era cierto.

Ambos lo sabían, en cierto modo, se necesitaban.

Nowaki lo miró, ambos se miraron, azul con castaño.

Habían pasado sus vidas tratando de ser suficientes, esforzándose cada día un poco más… pero nunca teniendo lo que esperaban, ¿acaso podía ser peor? Sí. Siempre podrá ser peor, sin embargo, en ocasiones, tener a alguien a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano mientras te enfrentas a los dolores del mundo hace que la batalla sea más llevadera, no es como si hiciese que dejase de doler, ni que eliminase el sufrimiento. No, definitivamente no. Pero, al menos, tener a alguien a tu lado, te da una verdadera razón por la cual seguir luchando, por la cual seguir esforzándote: hasta el final.

—Y-yo… —dijo Hiroki no sabiendo cómo expresarse, no sabiendo cómo actuar ante ese loco y su repentina confesión.

—No tienes qué decir nada. —le dijo Nowaki con comprensión— Hiro-san, sí se trata de mí, no tienes que esforzarte, tú siempre serás más que suficientemente bueno para mí, eres, de hecho, demasiado.

Por primera vez en mucho, Kamijou deseó volver a ser un humano, para llorar, para sentir, para entregarse así totalmente a Nowaki. Lo que ese hombre le hacía era demasiado, tanto que inundaba su ser, llenando así su inmortal cuerpo de sentimientos vivos. No sabiendo qué decirle, el castaño se limitó a bajar la cabeza, escondiéndola en el pecho del más alto, quien de inmediato lo acurrucó contra sí.

—Tú siempre has sido el que ha estado amando, ¿no es así? —le dijo Nowaki con suavidad, pero con su ceño ligeramente fruncido— bien… desde ahora, permíteme ser yo el que te ame.

Hiroki se dejó caer en el pecho de Nowaki. Había pasado una eternidad limitándose a ser el personaje secundario, y ahora, llegaba de la nada ese loco para cambiar su vida de un día para a otro y tratarlo como si fuese especial… como si fuese el único.

—Tú siempre serás el único para mí… —dijo Nowaki como si hubiese sabido lo que el otro necesitaba escuchar— mi primera opción.

Ambos se acercaron, sintiendo el contacto del otro, uno helado y el otro cálido. Ambos estaban solos en el mundo, sin embargo, cada uno había decidido enfrentar su soledad de un modo distinto, a su propia manera… pero eso ya no sería necesario, no si se tenían el uno al otro.

Despacio, Nowaki recostó a Hiroki en el sofá-cama que tenía en la sala de su pequeño y modesto apartamento. Miró sus orbes chocolates, como buscando algún atisbo de duda en ellos, pero no lo había, tan solo había necesidad, tanta como la que él mismo sentía.

El vampiro observó al humano y al detenerse en esa profunda mirada azul que lo veía casi con devoción, supo que desde un inicio había perdido la batalla contra ese loco.

Desde el principio, Nowaki llegó con su entusiasmo y su insistencia arrastrante, envolvente, cambiando la vida de Hiroki hasta lograr, aunque sea un poco, colarse en ella. Él no esperaría a que Hiroki rompiera por sí solo los muros que lo enjaulaban, él se metería para ayudarlo a derribarlos a su lado. No esperaría. No lo dejaría solo. No ahora que al fin lo había encontrado… que al fin se habían encontrado, y ¡dios! parecía que llevaban años buscándose.

Recostándose sobre Hiro-san, Kusama lo besó, queriendo así, transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él… todo el amor, todo el deseo, toda la espera.

El vampiro se dejó hacer por el más alto. Estando así, en sus brazos, sentía que todo iba como debía ir. Ni siquiera tenía que cuidarse demasiado al medir su fuerza sobre humana, la sola delicadeza con que Nowaki lo trataba hacía que él no pudiera sino rendirse a esa fragilidad humana.

Era egoísta, claro que lo era, por eso, precisamente, era que disfrutaba la suavidad con que Nowaki lo tocaba, las palabras tiernas que le decía, y la mirada de adoración que le daba _solo a él._

—_Tú siempre serás el único para mí. Mi primera opción._

Era tan egoísta que esas solas palabras y acciones del mayor lo habían encantado por completo, le gustaba sentirse el único para el otro.

Sin prisas, pero a ritmo constante los besos de Nowaki fueron aumentando y el castaño respondió de igual modo, sintiendo la saliva y esencia del otro deshaciéndose en su boca.

Poco a poco las ropas les fueron estorbando y terminaron tiradas en algún punto del apartamento.

—H-Hiro-san, déjame hacértelo. —habló con su voz oscurecida por el deseo.

Hiroki sintió ganas de darle un tremendo golpe a ese loco… sin embargo, ya estaban en un punto en que no era necesario hacerse los tontos: ambos lo deseaban, y mucho.

Sintió como los besos del otro ahora se tornaban cada vez más urgentes y sugestivos y mientras Nowaki introducía su lengua en su boca, enredándola con la suya en un beso húmedo, no pudo evitar sentir como la tensión bajo su vientre comenzaba a incrementarse con cada roce del más alto.

Esa mañana nublada, Nowaki le hizo el amor a Hiroki por primera vez.

Y joder… que estuvo excelente. Todo en él fue genial: sus manos malditamente hábiles, su lengua, y, por qué no, también su tamaño acorde con su estatura de 1.86.

Y aunque todo fue jodidamente estimulante, el castaño tampoco podría negar la delicadeza que el estudiante había tenido con él. Se lo había hecho de un modo nunca antes conocido.

Sus palabras suaves, sus besos, y… su toque…

Nowaki era cálido, incluso para ser un humano, ese toque abrasador era tan diferente al de Shinoda… al de Akihiko… que hacía que olvidase, que hacía que no doliese más.

Aunque fuese solo un momento, Kamijou se olvidó de todos, enfocándose sólo en ese tacto cálido. Y mientras Nowaki entraba en él, el castaño decidió concentrarse únicamente en esas cálidas manos que sostenían sus caderas mientras era besado y estimulado. En ese momento ya nada más importó, sólo ellos dos, por más fugaz que fuese.

"_Nowaki significa tifón,_

_sin darme cuenta, _

_me va envolviendo,_

_me lleva,_

_me descontrola…_

_En cuanto me doy cuenta, _

_estoy cayendo."_

Kusama se corrió dentro de él, dándole también uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, así era él, después de todo, llegaba con su fuerza abrasadora para arrasar con todo a su paso.

.

...

.

Sin embargo, Hiroki no era un humano cuya bondad sería recompensada. Era un vampiro. Un ser que se encontró condenado desde el momento en que su inmortalidad dio inicio. Él no era como Shinobu o Misaki, no. Él ya jamás tendría la oportunidad de redimirse, ni mucho menos de ser feliz. Estaba maldito, jodidamente maldito junto con esa inmortalidad suya, porque aunque a veces no pensase en eso, la situación era clara: ellos eran eternos a cambio de la vida de inocentes. Alguien que existe por siempre, a cambio de tomar la vida de otros, no podría nunca encontrar el perdón.

Y claro, como siempre, el destino mismo se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar:

Hiroki miraba como el joven aspirante a médico dormía como un niño frente a él, acurrucado en las cobijas descansando como si no lo hubiese hecho en días.

En la soledad del apartamento, con su mirada sobre humana se permitió admirar cada detalle del oji-azul: su piel suave y humana, su cabello sedoso y con vida, sus músculos, su rostro… el vampiro suspiró y ahora que nadie lo observaba, suavizó su rostro ante el hombre que momentos atrás le hizo el amor… ¿hacer el amor? sonaba jodidamente absurdo, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Con una imperceptible sonrisa de lado, se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose únicamente con la camisa de Nowaki. Con aburrimiento, miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando con detenimiento el apartamento. Era aburrido y realmente no había nada que pudiese atraer su interés, si él viviese ahí ya habría llenado las paredes de libros. Con tedio se volvió a recostar junto al tifón, hasta que, de pronto, algo captó su atención.

—_No es posible… _—pensó con rapidez cerrando y abriendo sus párpados. Sin embargo, su súper visión no lo engañaría.

Ahí, en el fondo del departamento, en el escritorio de Kusama se encontraba un documento que tenía que ser una maldita burla.

Con su velocidad sobre humana y sin preocuparse de despertar al peli-azul, Hiroki fue hacia el escritorio, dejando una brisa de aire tras de sí. Quiso decir alguna palabrota, sin embargo, no pudo. Sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento se tornaron rojizos— _Tiene que ser una maldita broma… _ —pensó, pero no lo era.

Ahí, en sus manos, tenía varios documentos de Rellik con el nombre de Nowaki impresos en ellos. No sólo eso, también tenían su firma e incluso había un contrato.

Kamijou agachó la mirada, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, sintiendo como de nuevo la tristeza y el odio invadían su ser, y no queriendo saber más de ello. Porque claro, no bastaba con que le hubiesen roto su corazón y una guerra estuviera esperándolo… para colmo, tenía que encontrarse con la única persona que había mostrado genuina preocupación por él siendo parte de todo esto.

—Es tan efímero… —susurró queriendo desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡CONTINUARÁ!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>22Julio/2015  
><strong>

¿Sigue alguien aquí?

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Este fic surgió por mi mejor amiga (Fer), fue mi segunda historia, no sabía qué hacer y simplemente quería escribir algo de Junjou, así que le di varias opciones y ella escogió vampiros. Lo fui escribiendo y me fueron gustando los resultados. Lamentablemente, en el 2013 mi vida estuvo llena de cambios que me llevaron a alejarme de los fics, mi depresión llegó a momentos cumbres, pero al mismo tiempo fue sanando, dejé la lic. en química y me cambié a estudiar letras, conocí a un chico que hasta ahora sigue en mi vida, volviéndose parte fundamental en ella... en fin, que creo que fueron demasiadas cosas para muy poco tiempo. En esos momentos no necesitaba escribir y aunque lo intenté, no pude. Después, al dejarlo, la inspiración se fue y tardó mucho en regresar. Sin embargo, sepan que fueron sus comentarios y su apoyo lo que me animó a regresar con más ganas que nunca.

En particular, me costó mucho retomar esta historia, por lo importante que es para mí y por todos los que estaban esperandola y a quienes no quería defraudar. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, y encima he vuelto con egoist, la pareja que más trabajo me cuesta xD espero haya quedado decente.

Y pues bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Necesito un buen curso para escribir lemons rikolinoz, no son mi fuerte y me gustaría que lo fueran xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado la parte de egoist, en verdad que me cuestan mucho, me miré los capítulos en modo maratón analítico para tratar de entenderlos más, pero aun así son difíciles para mí. En fin, espero los hayan disfrutado porque en el próximo entran con todo terrorist y algo de romantica.

Gracias a todos los que esperaron y de nuevo una disculpa por la enorme tardanza. De corazón.

Gracias especiales a **Repollounicorniano, Maria-sama66, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, alessa-vulturi, Cerezo 21, NUMENEESSE, Cake Dreamy, soraceli, Kaito Scarlet P. F, Manny Heatlook, mari21194, dani13, danidaniela, cynthia, Izanami Kuro, LovelessAyami, sophia, Krissia Snchez y The-Slightly-Chipped-Full-Moon** por haber comentado la historia, dándome así ánimos para seguir, y por haberme esperado.

No duden dejar reviews para comentarios o sugerencias o, si gustan, también en mi perfil están mis redes sociales. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ahora sí muy pronto.

_Avances: Mucho terrorist. Pensamientos de Hiroki sobre Nowaki. Algo de romantica y posibles complicaciones para Misaki. Y una sorpresa al final que espero les guste tanto como a mí._

Les mando a todos un abrazo gigante. ¡Los quiero!

_**Apailana***_


End file.
